Felicity and Laurel
by unicorn1111
Summary: Laurel has joined Team Arrow, leaving our favourite I.T. girl wondering how they're going to handle the new dynamic. Pretty well it turns out… A few thoughts on how they settle into the new dynamic and Laurel's changing relationship with the team.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hi and welcome to this series of drabbles. I'm writing these as I'm a big fan of Arrow and Felicity Smoak; Emily Bett Rickards does a great job with the character, plus the writers seem to have her down pat.

I had a rather harder time with Laurel Lance, despite Katie Cassidy's best efforts the character came across as seriously unlikable, mostly due to poor treatment by the show's writers.

Now Laurel knows about Team Arrow, I decided to write this to explore how those characters could learn to get along, and then become friends in Season 3. Besides, given how much I don't like Laurel Lance, it's a bit of a writing exercise to break through my own prejudice and make her likable.

I hope you enjoy these, I envisage doing about a dozen to a dozen and a half before I wrap up and get back to Intersecting Lines Book 2, which I will start posting right after this finishes.

**Felicity and Laurel 01**

It was late and Felicity was deep in the guts of someone else's' I.T. systems, sifting through Kord Industries files looking to see why they were buying up properties in the Glades for a song; given Kord's less than stellar reputation they wanted to have a head start on anything that might lead to trouble.

A clang of metal on metal startled her out of her hunt, a slow smile breaking out. She'd been a good girl, hunting through the nooks and crannies of Kord's systems for hours, given some of the computers she was cracking into were running Windows 2000 for God's sake (I mean who does that?) she deserved a break.

Spinning in her seat she took in the rippling muscles that made up Oliver Queen's torso with a delicious thrill of pleasure. When they'd helped get the backup lair set up, Felicity had quietly mourned that they couldn't get the salmon ladder set up, the ceilings were too low.

Now that they'd managed to get on top of Isabel's mess at Queen Consolidated, making sure that Oliver got his family company back, one of Felicity's top priorities had been refurbishing the old lair, making it even better than it had been before Slade's goons had rampaged through it.

Everything was even better than before, right down to the state-of-the-art 3D and touch screen displays, the encrypted satellite uplinks to avoid being traced back to the lair (not that Felicity bore William Tockman a grudge but, well, yes she did) and the lair's dedicated back-up generator. I mean, they needed that, what with the occasional power outages, that mint-chip Ben and Jerry's in the team freezer wasn't going to keep itself in a state of frozen goodness all by itself.

In amongst the upgrades, she'd made sure that a few good things from the previous lair had been reinstalled, most notably the salmon ladder, after all she needed her diversions too.

Oliver was on his second trip up the ladder when Felicity noticed Laurel was watching as well.

She'd joined the team after Sara had left, bringing her legal training and contacts to bear at Team Arrow's targets, Felicity hadn't been too sure how well that was going to work out, after all this was Laurel, gorgeous Laurel, Oliver's Kryptonite. They'd been polite, nothing too frosty, just not all that close, Laurel wasn't Sara, she and Felicity had got on really well, Laurel was more reserved, more uncertain of her place Felicity supposed, it was just that the older Lance sister and herself didn't have a lot in common, not much to connect over.

Laurel was sitting at another desk across the lair, working through some financials on another of their targets, looking for anything a little hinky there that might explain why they'd been hearing rumors he was involved in organ legging, word was circulating that people were dropping off the radar in the worst part of the Glades, some suggesting that they were ending up as unwilling organ donors. It might be nothing but gossip and rumor, but they'd learnt enough to check out anything interesting, something Laurel had taken to with gusto.

Right now though she was looking up from the financial reports Felicity had pilfered from Stephen Amaris' computer and was unashamedly admiring Oliver's efforts as he made his way up the ladder. Felicity was about to turn away, unsure exactly what she thought about sharing the view, this was supposed to be her guilty pleasure, after all Laurel had actually tasted that particular forbidden fruit, even if Oliver had made it clear they were nothing more than friends going forward, still…

With a start she realised that Laurel had noticed her there watching, Felicity felt her cheeks starting to warm when Laurel's lips curved into a slow smile. It was all Felicity could do to stop her jaw dropping at the other woman's audacity.

Unfazed though, Laurel tilted her head as she glanced back up at Oliver, now almost at the top of the ladder, then back to Felicity.

Before Felicity could react Laurel flashed a wicked grin and a deliciously slow wink across the room, before turning back to watch Oliver begin his descent.

Felicity felt a smile break out as she watched Oliver make his way down again.

Maybe Laurel here isn't going to be such a bad thing after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Felicity and Laurel 02**

It was Saturday and things in the lair were getting a bit heated. Nothing too bad, not yet, but the boys were getting a bit stressed and not handling it at all well, to Felicity's growing annoyance.

One of their targets, the bagman for the local Triads, had gotten out of town late last night with Team Arrow in hot pursuit, three weeks of work coming down to that single, frustrating moment, Oliver, Dig and Roy standing there at Liberty County Airport watching the lights of the private jet carrying Zhang Wei Feng vanish into the night. Two minutes earlier…

Felicity shrugged to herself, one bad guy got away, but he'd be back and they'd get him then. Until then it wasn't like Starling City was exactly lacking for criminal scumbags of all persuasions after all, in Felicity's experience there were plenty more out there. The boys however weren't taking it quite so philosophically though.

Normally if they were feeling like this they'd deal with it the way they normally did, by heading out and beating the crap out of whichever members of the Starling City underworld were unfortunate enough to cross paths with them, however that really wasn't an option at; Felicity checked her watch again, 12.15 on a bright and sunny Saturday afternoon; so they'd fallen back to their default option, beating the crap out of each other on the practice mats.

Normally Felicity didn't mind watching the man-candy in front of her, between Roy, Dig and Oliver she had just about all the muscles on display a girl could possibly ask for, but it was getting harder and harder to appreciate it with the accumulation of reddened skin appearing, she was pretty sure they were all going to be covered in bruises and contusions before they finally worked whatever the hell was wrong with them out of their system.

She looked over at Laurel, standing there with a folder forgotten in her hand as she leaned back against the desk now officially designated 'hers', watching them spar, noting the other woman's brow knitted in the same concern she was feeling, seeing her wince as Oliver landed a spinning kick to Roy's side that she was sure was going to require icing later and make him sore and sorry for more than a few days to come. Laurel's eyes met hers and they exchanged a conversation without words, made up of head tilts and shakes, raised eyebrows, nods, sideways glances and rolled eyes, ending with a meaning-filled look before Felicity came to a conclusion.

She reached down and grabbed her Birkin bag lookalike and held it up where Laurel could see it, getting a slow nod from the other woman, who grabbed her bag as well, both women packing their things in and moving away from their desks.

"Excuse me" No response ensued, causing Felicity to frown and drag out the almost loud voice. "Excuse me!" There was a sudden lull, the sound of flesh pounding on flesh stopping, leaving the lair quiet save for the boy's heavy breathing for the first time in almost an hour. Oliver looked round, a little chagrined.

"Yes?"

"Laurel and I have had it with the macho displays, we're out of here" Oliver's brow creased, an expression mirrored on Roy and even Dig's face as Oliver put into words what all three were obviously wondering.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, because while I appreciate the muscles on display as much as the next girl..." She indicated Laurel walking over to join her. "And the grunting and groaning and moaning isn't necessarily all bad, these aren't the circumstances I like hearing them in, I prefer at night, over the comm line" She paused for a moment. "Not that I like being a voyer, being a hands on kind of girl myself..." She mentally reviewed the last few sentances and winced a little, before manfully dragging herself back on track. "The point is we don't appreciate watching you three damaging the merchandise, so to speak, so we are gone, with the wind that is" Oliver frowned.

"Where are you going?" Felicity and Laurel exchanged a shrug before Laurel looked back at the Team's brawny contingent.

"Shopping" Roy looked confused.

"Shopping?" Felicity nodded.

"You relieve your stress your way; Laurel and I are going to relieve stress our way"

Oliver tilted a head at them, eyes narrowed, though Felicity noticed Dig nodding gently to himself. She smiled inwardly, no doubt Lyla had done a good job of educating him in the important things in life, such as lesson one; don't stand between a woman and a store full of shoes. Oliver seemed to have missed that lesson though.

"By shopping?" Felicity glanced at Laurel and nodded as Laurel shrugged.

"It's not as hard on the body as beating each other up" Felicity nodded, backing Laurel up.

"But hey, whatever rocks your world. And if shopping doesn't work, well a girls night of pizza and ice cream while watching Game of Thrones and True Blood will" Oliver looked at them both, an unreadable expression flashing across his face, then he spoke.

"Can we come over?" Laurel and Felicity each turned their heads to see a wickedly evil glint reflected in the other women's eyes, Felicity barely holding a giggle in as they each raised an eyebrow before turning back, speaking in unison.

"No"


	3. Chapter 3

**Felicity and Laurel 03 **

Felicity walked down the stairs to the lair, rolling her head as she did, trying to work some kinks out of her neck. Between meetings, conference calls and dealing with all the things needed to try and salvage Queen Consolidated after Isabel and Moira's best efforts over the last year, she was stiff and tired.

As she walked down the stairs she saw the lights were on, not a surprise as she knew Laurel had beaten her in, she'd set it up so she got a message on her tablet every time the door was accessed while she wasn't there, each member of the team had to input their own code and get their thumbprint scanned to get in. As she saw it, it wasn't really paranoia if 'they' really were out to get you.

As she reached the ground she looked round, expecting to see the other woman at her desk, or maybe in workout clothes using some of the gym equipment their new and improved lair now boasted. Instead the lawyer was there, still in her tightly tailored corporate suit, standing in front of one of the glass cases containing the team's uniforms; Oliver's green leather "Arrow' costume, Roy's similar 'Red Archer' costume and the team's newest addition, Dig's urban camouflaged Lycra, Kevlar and leather suit,

Felicity had decided that given how often Dig went out in the field she'd feel a lot safer with him wearing something other than his street clothes, especially if he had to do a hot extraction under fire, something that had happened a little too often for her liking.

Laurel wasn't looking at those costumes though, instead standing in front of the fourth glass case, staring at Sara's Canary costume, the black leathers and metallic Bo Staff untouched since not long after Sara had left with Nyssa. Laurel had asked that the costume be stored safely and Felicity had arranged for another case to be delivered, she'd watched Laurel hang the jacket in there herself when it had arrived.

Carefully putting her bag down on her desk she walked over towards the other woman, seeing her head turn slightly towards her, acknowledging Felicity's presence.

"Hi" Felicity smiled softly, hearing the barely suppressed emotion in Laurel's voice.

"Hey, you ok?" Laurel turned to look at Felicity; her face showing how tired the other woman was, tired, stressed, worn down even. Felicity knew that since Laurel had taken on the Assistant District Attorney's role she'd been working hard, to put offenders behind bars and pushing to have Iron Heights turned into a prison in more than name, rather than the revolving door hotel it had been in recent times.

None of which was easy or making her too many friends. All that on top of the hours she was putting in here in the lair at nights; Felicity was starting to become concerned for the other woman, they weren't really best friends, they were slowly working on being friends but it was nice having another woman here. Part of that meant looking out for each other.

Laurel however turned her head back to look at Sara's costume.

"I just wonder if I'll ever be good enough to wear it, to do her justice" Felicity tilted her head to regard the costume.

"I don't know; they're pretty big shoes to fill" As Laurel turned to her with an eyebrow lifting in question Felicity, realised how that sounded and hastened to explain. "It's not that you're not capable, I mean I know you're working out and sparring and training and stuff, it's just Sara had the whole island survival thing happening" Felicity shrugged as Laurel nodded, giving her the chance to press on.

"I don't know much about what happened there, but it must have been bad, to survive the Queen's Gambit sinking, then captivity, escaping onto Purgatory, then the whole Slade thing, then being lost again. Just surviving that made her a different person, harder, tougher" Felicity looked back at the costume, seeing the lights reflected from the studs on the shoulders of the jacket and the telescopic Bo Staff.

"Followed by god knows what else after she fell in with the League of Assassins, not that I've gone looking, I mean I don't care what she did with them, it doesn't take away from the fact she was a hero here" She stopped, turning a soft smile on Laurel. "I suppose I'm saying it's a hell of a resume"

Laurel nodded once and turned back to the cabinet, her fingers reaching out, lightly touching the glass over the front of the jacket as she whispered.

"Hell of a resume"


	4. Chapter 4

**Felicity and Laurel 04**

Felicity was having a bad day, she'd spent hours vainly trying to get into the CIA's mainframe to determine what they had on General Al-Badeer, anything to find out what he's doing visiting Starling City.

The man's junta had violated just about every civil right in the book for the people of his pocket state of Khadurgistan; the only place the country featured at all prominently was on Amnesty International's list of the world's most abusive regimes. The team was pretty certain whatever brought him to Starling City on a clandestine visit wasn't something the people suffering under his regime were going to appreciate.

Finally she flung herself back into her seat, hands flying up in exasperation.

"Damn it!" Her voice was loud in the quiet lair, Roy was out on a dinner run, grabbing them some Tex-Mex while Oliver and Dig were on way home from their meeting with the New York Stock Exchange, but not due in for a few more hours.

"What's up?" Felicity glanced up at Laurel's voice to see the other woman looking over to her from her own desk; she ran her hands through her hair before gesturing at the screen in front of her.

"I was snooping round the CIA's files to see what they had on Al-Badeer, nothing I haven't done a million times before right?" She paused. "Well that might be a slight exaggeration..." She held up her hand with her index finger a fraction away from her thumb, peering at the other woman between the gap. "But it's not like I can't do it in my sleep" Laurel sat back and nodded.

"I take it there's a problem?" Felicity looked back at her screens, plural; I mean what self-respecting hacker can get by with less than three?

"Yeah, looks like the Agency's beefed up its security something fierce" She scowled at what she saw on the screen in front of her. "As far as I can tell they have a couple of decent quality in-house hackers, actively looking for people like me and working to keep us out" She heard heels clicking on the concrete as Laurel wandered over, the last dregs of a cup of coffee cradled in her hands. Laurel couldn't help a smile at Felicity's aggrieved tone.

"The nerve… But you're better than them, right?" Felicity looked up at the other woman and nodded once, decisively, like it wasn't even a contest.

"Yep, but..." She swung in her chair to face Laurel. "They're on the inside, so they don't have to be careful, or subtle about their activities, not like I have to, so I'm kinda fighting them with one hand behind my back, it's really frustrating"

"Hey, it'll only slow you down, not stop you" Laurel perched herself on the corner of Felicity's desk. "From everything I've heard you're pretty much in a class of your own when it comes to this stuff" Felicity smiled, appreciating the other woman's support.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, it helps" She closed her eyes and grimaced. "It's just that we need that information, everyone's counting on me to get it and I'm not delivering" Looking up she saw Laurel's eyes on her. "I mean part of the problem is I only want to look at Al-Badeer's file, if I was just wanting to do a smash and grab raid I could have the info like that" She snapped her fingers, the sound loud in the quiet lair. "But were supposed to be the good guys, that's not what we do" Laurel nodded.

"Plus, at the moment they think you're just another hacker, one of the hundreds or thousands who try and break in each day right?" Felicity nodded, a little surprised at Laurel's insight if truth be told as the other woman continued. "If you go all out and crash through their security they'll know you're a real threat and get serious about stopping you"

"Or trying to track us back here" Felicity glanced up at the ceiling and the satellites in orbit that she was routing their signals through. "I don't think they could track us but..." Laurel tilted her head to regard her.

"Better safe than sorry" Felicity cocked a finger at her like a pistol.

"Bingo" Laurel shrugged.

"So maybe try again later when they've relaxed a bit, they think they fended you off, probably spend the next half hour watching and waiting to see if you come back and then relax and maybe grab a coffee, take a bathroom break, that sort of thing?" Felicity nodded. It was pretty close to what she'd planned to do anyway.

"It's just frustrating y'know, I mean I'm supposed to be the brains of the team, the one getting the intel so the guys can do their job" She frowned. "I just hate letting them down" She was surprised when she felt the other woman's hand on her shoulder, looking up into her green eyes.

"Felicity, everyone knows and appreciates the work you do. You're looking up files, it's not life or death, no one's life is hanging on you getting that information right now" Laurel smiled as she levered herself off the desk. "You'll keep trying and you'll get those files, it's just going to take a little longer, but I know you'll do it"

"Thanks Laurel, I appreciate it"

"I'll make us both a coffee, when Roy gets back we have some food and then you can go kick some Agency hacker butt, OK?"

They shared a smile, before Felicity turned back to the computer, flexing her fingers before diving in again to check a few other, less rigorously guarded databases, only to be stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder, looking up she caught a soft expression on the other woman's face.

"One thing though, I think your wrong about one thing. You may think you're the brains of the team, but from what I've seen and heard from the others, they know you're the heart"


	5. Chapter 5

**Felicity and Laurel 05**

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, please stow your tray tables, move your seat to the upright position and ensure your seat belt is buckled low and tight, we're expecting a little turbulence tonight" Both Felicity and Laurel could hear the guy's muted chuckles through their earpieces at Felicity's humorous method of breaking the tension.

The guys were about to take down a crystal meth production centre, run by an as yet unknown new player in the Starling City underworld and Felicity was making sure everything was prepped from her desk back in the lair.

Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye Felicity moved her chair to the right, making room for Laurel, who placed a fresh coffee in front of Felicity, getting a quick smile of thanks, before pulling a second chair up and sitting, placing her own coffee off to one side. Felicity muted her mike for a moment and gestured to the left hand screen.

"OK, it's just like we practiced, you monitor the police dispatch frequency and the camera's outside the building, I'll work with the blueprints for the building and the guy's trackers" She gestured to the right hand screen which showed a map with three green dots across the road from the warehouse that's tonight's target.

Laurel nodded. She'd wanted to be a bigger contributor to the team's work at what she'd called the sharp end so Felicity had set it up so she could help her out in monitoring and guiding the team. She started cycling through the various security cameras that Felicity had hacked into, both on the target warehouse and other building's nearby that showed any of the drug lab's exterior. It didn't take her long to start spotting targets.

"OK people, I have two guards with no obvious guns standing at the main gate"

"Marked" It was Oliver. "We'll take them" Laurel unconsciously nodded as she kept cycling, aware Felicity was watching her, before she leaned forward, her eyes narrowing as she peered at the screen. "Hang on, there's another in the shadows near the loading dock, smoking a cigarette" Felicity nodded.

"Sharp eyes" Laurel unconsciously smiled at the praise as Dig spoke.

"I'll take him once the first two are down" Over the next two minutes both women watched as the guards were quickly taken down, secured and gagged before the team disappeared inside, three green dots appearing on Felicity's blueprints overlay.

The actual take down of the lab went smoother than expected, it wasn't till almost the end that the last couple of goons inside realised what was happening, several got a few bursts of fire off towards Oliver but missed, leaving them exposed to Dig and Roy, who took them down quickly. They were zip-tying the last of the goons when Laurel spoke, her voice rising a little in her urgency.

"Heads up, SCPD just got a call in from a security guard at an adjacent warehouse reporting multiple gunshots from your building. Five units are on their way, ETA is about two minutes for the closest" Dig's voice came over the link.

"Right everyone, you heard the lady, company's coming and we're on the clock. Let's finish up and get out of here" Felicity leaned forward and spoke quickly.

"Don't forget the computers" That was the whole reason for the raid, to get their hands on the computers in the warehouse, searching for more data on the mysterious person behind the lab, so far everything else they'd looked into had proven a dead end, hopefully they'd get something from the hard drives. Oliver's reply was immediate.

"We won't" A quick search turned up two laptop computers, Dig and Oliver slinging them into backpacks taken with them for just that purpose before they beat a quick exit, it was a close run thing, the team heading out the back as the SCPD arrived out front.

They watched the police move in, the guys from an adjacent roof top, the girls from back in the lair via camera, before Oliver spoke.

"OK, we got what we came for and the cops have the lab and the goons, we're heading back" In the lair Felicity and Laurel exchanged a high five with relieved grins. Turning back Laurel smiled at Felicity, giving her a quick wink and then spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your copilot speaking, we hope you enjoyed your flight with us this evening and hope the next time you chose to fly, you'll choose Arrow Air"


	6. Chapter 6

**Felicity and Laurel 06**

Oliver and Roy were out on patrol while Dig had the night off to look after Lyla, her first trimester was increasingly hard, not least on John. That left Felicity and Laurel monitoring things in the lair though the boys were having a quiet night.

Well Laurel was; Felicity was busy extracting the data on the laptop hard drives the boys had recovered from last night's raid on the crystal meth lab.

Laurel smiled to herself as she watched the expressions passing over the hacker's face as she drilled down through the security on the drives, then the disgusted looks as she delved into what was turning out to be gig after gig of porn. And not just any porn either.

"Ew, I don't need to see this, midget porn, is that even a thing?" She made a gagging sound. "I guess it is, not that I really needed to know that, now I've actually seen it and all" She waved her hand over her head like she was attracting attention. "Brain bleach for the hacker in aisle two" Laurel shook her head slightly at the woman's antics.

"Oh god, I so didn't need to look into that folder did I? Silly me, It was labeled animals so I did anyway, because if I was some kind of twisted criminal mastermind I'd hide all the incriminating stuff in a folder marked animals" Felicity screwed up her face as she peered at the screen. "How in god's name does that even fit…Bleh! Ah well, next folder please Ok, let's try this one. " Glancing to the side Laurel saw a look of horror appear on Felicity's face as her jaw dropped.

"Oh no, no, NO!" Felicity shoved the laptop back and stood up, hurriedly stepping away from her desk, her face pale, drawing a concerned Laurel out of her seat.

"Felicity, what's wrong? What is it?" As she stepped over she realised Felicity was shaking, not just shaking her head but her whole body was trembling. Carefully she reached out and laid her hand on the hacker's shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Felicity's head shook back and forward as Laurel realised there were tears in her eyes. Without thinking Laurel turned the smaller woman and pulled her into a hug, unsure what had caused her pain but trying to help her though it, rubbing her hands up and down Felicity's back as she broke down and cried on Laurel's shoulder.

Finally the tears and sobs subsided, before an obviously embarrassed Felicity slowly pulled back.

"I'm really, really sorry about that" She swallowed, her eyes scanning over Laurel's shoulder. "I hope I didn't get any mascara on your suit, I mean it'd be a pain to get out, you'll have to dry clean it, but I'll totally pay for that, just let me know how much it is, I mean I think I've got some cash on me…" She went to turn away as Laurel caught her arm.

"Felicity, what's wrong?" For a moment it seemed Felicity was going to try and dissemble, but instead the normally vivacious woman seemed to slump in on herself, before gesturing helplessly towards the laptop.

"I know I should be used to pretty much everything after all I've seen since I kinda signed on to Oliver's crusade, well it wasn't so much sign on as find him bleeding in the back of my car…" She sniffed loudly and looked up at Laurel. "It's just there was a file on there named 'Pedo' and I opened it without thinking and it's full of images of children, I mean there must be thousands there and it's horrible and it's ugly and it hurts to see those kids and what's being done to them…"

Laurel felt her jaw clench, child pornography. The prosecutor in her wanted to send the people who did that to helpless children to jail to rot, the newer part of her, the part that had signed on with Team Arrow, wanted to hand them over to the not-so-tender mercies of Oliver, Dig and Roy and afterwards they could use whatever was left as target dummies and the consequences be damned. She pushed her anger aside, Felicity needed her right now.

"Hey, it's ok" She smiled gently. "Let's take a break, make a coffee, you can tell me about your day, I'll tell you about the case I've been prosecuting and when you feel up to it, we can both go through that laptop together. I mean it won't make it any less disgusting, but maybe having someone to share it with might make it a bit easier to take"

Felicity looked up at her for a moment, surprise in her face, before a small, slow, beautiful smile broke through, drawing a matching smile from Laurel. Before she could react Felicity had dived forward and was hugging her, hard.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much" Laurel's arms had naturally come round to hold the smaller woman as they stood there, until eventually Felicity slowly disengaged, finally standing there, her hands resting on Laurel's arms. "I don't know if I've told you this, but I'm really glad you're here" Laurel's smile grew as Felicity continued.

"I mean for a long time I was the only girl here, well until Helena turned up but we don't really talk about her because she was kind of a psycho, but then Sara joined and I got used to having her around, she looked out for me both in here and outside" Felicity's smile widened. "It's good to know we've swapped one Lance sister for the other and you're still looking out for me" At that Laurel chuckled.

"Hey, it's one of the things Sara asked me to do, and really, it's my pleasure. After all, that's what team mates do, right" Laurel's smile was matched by Felicity.

"Yep, that's what team mates do" She ducked her head and then looked up over her glasses at the taller woman. "And friends too"


	7. Chapter 7

The usual disclaimers, all of the characters mentioned here are the property of their respective rights holders, no infringement of copyright is intended, but thanks for letting us use them in our sandbox.

**Felicity and Laurel 07**

It was mid-evening and Oliver, Dig and Roy were out patrolling as usual, leaving the lair to the team's female members. They were talking about anything and nothing, clothes, holidays' they'd like to take, upcoming movies and their favourite TV shows.

"I knew it, I knew you'd be an SVU fan" Laurel tilted her head as Felicity crowed. "I could totally see you as one of their ADA's" Felicity frowned. "Though I'm kinda pissed my favorite one's not back on yet" At Laurel's raised eyebrow Felicity clarified. "Alex Cabot of course, she's awesome, there's that whole slowly melting Ice Queen thing happening, plus you could cut the unresolved UST between her and Benson with a blunt butter knife" Laurel's eyebrow lifted.

"You? You're a Cabenson shipper?" At the hacker's sudden blush Laurel sniggered for a moment. "I never would have taken you for one" The indignant look on Felicity's face would have been priceless, if there hadn't been a sudden bang as the door at the top of the stairs was flung open.

Both women's head's turned in unison, to see a stumbling Roy making his way slowly down the stairs, obviously in pain.

"Roy!" Felicity sprang out of her seat and rushed to help him down the last of the stairs and across the floor, Laurel moving to support his other side. "Let's get you over to the med bay" Laurel felt some of Roy's significant weight settle across her shoulders, he really must be hurt if he was letting this much weakness show. She frowned as they helped him over to a metal table.

"What happened Roy?" As expected he tried to make light of it, though the paler than usual face gave away some of the agony he must be in.

"Interrupted a mugging and probably gang rape, took down two of them but there was a third with a knife, he got a good hit in before I took him down" Laurel was about to ask where the wound was, until she made out the darker red staining the red leather on his side.

"Oh god, you're bleeding" Felicity nodded.

"Let's get you settled and take a look" They got him seated on the table and between them divested him of his bow, quiver, hood, mask and finally his tunic. Laurel winced, the first seeds of panic staring to rise as she took in the slash on his left side, the blood running freely from where they'd torn the skin getting the leather off him.

"Shouldn't we be getting him to a hospital?" She looked up to see Felicity shake her head.

"Nope, a few stitches, some of Dr Dig's magic pain pills and he'll be fine" Laurel looked at the gaping wound, to her it looked life-threatening, as big as the Grand Canyon.

"You're sure?"

"Yep, unfortunately you get pretty blasé about this, I mean I've got my own scar thanks to William Tockman, fortunately Sara stitched me up as good as new" Felicity suddenly paused, then looked up from where she was examining Roy's wound. "I take it you haven't done first aid training?" Laurel shook her head.

"Not really, just some CPR and how to use the automatic defibrillator at work" Felicity suddenly smiled.

"No time like the present" She handed her a wad of gauze pads. "Hold that over his wound for a moment, press down a bit too" As Laurel looked at the pad Felicity walked back over to her desk and picked up her comm link, filling in Oliver and Dig about Roy and letting them know they were about to stitch him up and that it was no big deal. Before she could say anything Roy nudged her.

"You wanna use that?" She looked down at the gauze and nodded, laying it carefully against the wound and pressing gently, seeing a wince pass across his handsome features.

"I'm sorry Roy, I'm so sorry" He shrugged gently, trying not to move too much and start the bleeding again.

"It's ok, I've had worse" She was still processing that comment when Felicity returned, a tray full of medical instruments with her, glancing at Laurel.

"Given this is regrettably an all too common occurrence, it's probably good that you get to learn how to suture wounds"

"Me?" Felicity gave her a straight look.

"Yes you, I might not be here the next time one of them stumbles in bleeding to death and all that's standing between them and the Grim Reaper's you" She smiled. "Didn't you do needlepoint and sewing when you were a kid?" Laurel frowned.

"That's hardly the same thing" The hacker barely paused in drawing up a small syringe full of some liquid.

"Sure it is. Well apart from the blood and the mess and stuff, but on the other hand we get to play doctors and nurses which'll be so much fun, won't we Roy?" At his unamused look she paused, her cheeks flaring.

"Oh right, that sounded so much better in my head than it did when I said it" She sighed. "Which is another regrettably all too common occurrence" Felicity gestured Laurel over, holding up the syringe.

"This is local anesthetic, perfect for dulling the pain enough that they don't twitch when you stitch them up, which is a good thing cause my needlepoint is awesome and I don't like it when they twitch, it messes up all my work" Without any further ado she poked it into the skin next to the wound, getting a 'hey!' from Roy.

"Oh shush you, you wandered in here with a knife wound and now you're complaining about a teeny weeny needle?" Ignoring his muttered comments Felicity put the now empty needle down and motioned for Laurel to remove the gauze, leaning in for a close look. "There's not too much junk in the wound, so we can probably rinse it out, then start sewing him up"

They worked together for the next few minutes, Felicity showing her how to wash the wound out and clean it with antiseptic before holding up a threaded needle and pushing Roy onto his unwounded side, giving them better access to his wound, before she handed the needle to her.

"Now then, here's your chance to brush up on your sewing skills" Laurel chewed her lip for a moment.

"I'm not sure…" Felicity cut her off.

"It's cool, it'll be just like practicing on one of those training aids they have at first aid courses, only this one's more realistic" Roy's jaw tightened in irritation.

"I am not a training aid" Felicity looked down at him.

"Oh hush Roy, consider this your penalty for letting that guy get a shot in" She pursed her lips at him and shook her head reprovingly. "You faced down Slade's goon platoon without a scratch, so what were you thinking letting a street punk get a shot in on you?"

Laurel saw Felicity waving at her to begin, realising she was distracting Roy so she could start work, swallowing down on her nervousness, she reached out and pushed the end of the wound together as she lined up the needle, biting her lower lip as she did. Felicity meanwhile was still talking.

"Besides, having Laurel stitch you up is the least of your problems" Laurel pushed the needle through and tugged the thread after it, then looked up, interested to hear what Felicity was going to say. Roy tensed then relaxed as he felt the thread pulling at his skin, then looked up at the hacker.

"How do you figure that?"

"Because Oliver's going to get back here soon and you can try and work out whatever lame excuse you're going to give him to explain how some punk got a cheap shot in on you" She looked up, her eyes meeting Laurel's and the lawyer could swear she could see merriment dancing there. Roy however wasn't so amused.

"Oh crap"

Laurel just shook her head and went back to concentrating on her sewing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Felicity and Laurel 08 **

The boys were sparring, well Digg and Roy were, Oliver was sharpening his arrowheads, tension obvious in his posture, causing Felicity to shake her head gently; he really was blindingly oblivious. They may not be together but that didn't mean Oliver didn't still care for his ex.

Laurel was out tonight, trying to get back into dating again, one of her colleagues had introduced her to Grant Robinson, quarterback with the Starling City Rockets and he'd wasted no time in asking her out to dinner at Table Salt. Checking her watch Felicity saw it was almost ten, part of her idly wondering if Laurel would be in tonight.

The door beeped, alerting them someone was coming in; Felicity turned her head to see a strikingly well-dressed Laurel step carefully down the stairs in a gorgeous red gown and what must have been five inch heels. Felicity nodded approvingly, not a little envious of those shoes, before taking in the unhappy look in her friend's face, in seconds she was up, across the floor and meeting Laurel at the base of the steps.

"What's up, are you ok?" The lawyer just shook her head, allowing Felicity to guide Laurel across to her desk and getting her seated, the boys clustering round when they saw what was happening, they started peppering her with questions until Felicity threw up her hand imperiously, cutting everyone off, before speaking softly to the obviously upset woman in front of her, gentle questions drawing out what had happened.

It turned out she had good reason to be upset, the guy was a gorilla, all overweening ego, wandering hands and an assumption that since he was paying for dinner Laurel would be repaying him later that night on her back. It had gotten ugly and messy and before she'd managed to get away, he'd pushed her up against a wall leaving the restaurant and groped her; given Robinson had picked her up from her place she was a little reluctant to go home tonight.

John and Roy were both outraged on her behalf, they wanted to 'explain' their extreme unhappiness in person, while Oliver had to be dissuaded from immediately suiting up and putting an arrow through his knee, prompting Laurel to try and downplay it as she attempted to calm Oliver. Felicity meanwhile had made her a coffee before heading back to her own desk,

Finally Oliver backed off, swung by Laurel's reminder that the Arrow getting involved so soon would be a blindingly obvious pointer to her involvement with the team. He conceded her point angrily but was still steamed.

"You have to figure you're not the first woman he's done this to Laurel, and you won't be the last. I just wish there was some way we could make him pay" Laurel was about to reply when Felicity's voice answered.

"Don't worry, he already is" They all turned to look at their IT girl, who spun in her chair to face them, Roy getting in first.

"What?" Smiling a little nastily Felicity held up her left hand, fingers spread, before she started ticking them off.

"I understand Mister Robinson is going to be audited by the IRS, y'know, a few rumours about him hiding some of his endorsement money in offshore tax havens. He's just been flagged for a full, forensic audit of every single one of his business dealings" She ticked off a second finger.

"I also understand there's a DEA warrant out for his Porsche, apparently there's some suggestion it's been used to transport cocaine and steroids, so they'll have to impound it for a week or so, for all the lab tests" Another finger got ticked off.

"Next, it appears Mister Robinson's investments have accidentally been switched to a lower returns one, he won't lose money, but he won't be making any from them for the next year or so"

The fourth finger got ticked.

"And finally, he's apparently planning a vacation in Mexico after season ends, too bad there's been some mix up and his name's on the TSA's 'No Fly' list, complete with a cavity search notation" Felicity waggled all four fingers at the others, getting a few unconscious winces at what it implied. Taking in their stunned expressions, her jaw tightened.

"I really, really don't like it when some macho meathead gets handsy with my friends" She looked over at Laurel and smiled. "Don't worry, Mister Robinson will be far too busy dealing with his life crumbling around him to have time to even think about being a pig to another women, not for a while anyway" John just smiled proudly at her as Oliver shook his head.

"Remind me to never, ever piss you off Felicity" Roy nodded, a trace of fear in his voice.

"Shit yeah" Laurel stood and took a step forward, an uncertain look on her face.

"Thank you Felicity, you won't get into trouble will you?" Felicity pulled a face.

"From this?" She waved the notion away. "No way, it's all in a day's work for 'The Phantom Hacker', trust me, it was child's play" Laurel took another step toward the blonde.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to" Felicity looked up at her friend and smiled.

"I know, but I wanted to, you're my friend and friends look out for each other" She nodded at the others. "They wanted to take it out if his hide, which is their way but that has issues, this way he gets to pay and it will never, ever come back to you"

"Thank you, thank you so much" Felicity's smile was bright and warm.

"That's what friends are for"


	9. Chapter 9

**Felicity and Laurel 09**

The door to the precinct house slammed back on its hinges as the whirlwind that was an enraged Laurel Lance stormed into the building, stalking across to the reception desk and leaning in to the officer sitting behind it.

"I'm ADA Lance, I'm here to collect Felicity Smoak" The man took in the tailored blue pinstripe pants suit, the patent black leather briefcase and matching four inch stiletto's and the proffered ID then up to see the angry look in her eye; he didn't know this woman but she looked some kind of pissed.

"If you'd like to take a seat miss, I'll get someone to come and see you when they're free" Gritting her teeth Laurel leaned forward, her voice dropping from angry to frigid.

"You don't seem to understand, so I'll spell it out for you. I am Assistant District Attorney Lance, I am here to see Felicity Smoak, so you either let me in right now or explain to the Chief of Police why you decided to get pissy with the person prosecuting the bulk of his major crimes cases" She got right up into his face and hissed. "Your choice"

Laurel opened the door to Interrogation Room 2 to find her friend sitting there, huddled in on herself, her dad leaning against the desk close to the blonde, his hand on her shoulder. Turning at her arrival he nodded.

"H sweetie"

"Hi Dad" They exchanged a quick hug, her dad whispering in her ear as they did.

"Thanks for coming, she's ok physically, but pretty shook up" As they broke away Laurel smiled, her dad was fond of Felicity.

"Thanks for calling me" She turned and stepped over to Felicity's chair and squatted next to her friend. "Hey Felicity, how are you doing?" The blue eyes that turned to her were a little haunted.

"I'm ok I guess, nothing physical thank god" Laurel nodded, that was the only thing that mattered.

"What happened?" Felicity looked down at her hands clenched in her lap as she spoke, tension visible in every line of her body.

"I'd finished up and left work to grab some food before we, uh got together to catch up like we'd planned" Laurel nodded, it was a good cover, it wasn't the first time they'd acted as each other's alibis. "I'd parked on Noble Street, near that Thai restaurant we like, I'd picked up dinner and was walking back to the car when these three guys surrounded me, one grabbed my bag and tablet, while the other two grabbed me and started dragging me into an alley. I fought as hard as I could and managed to break free long enough to ditch my heels and run as fast as I could back to the restaurant. I barely made it before they caught me and the owner called the police" Laurel nodded, she'd already noted Felicity's bare feet in passing and laid a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder.

"You got away and you're in one piece, that's the important thing, the rest of it's just material things" She looked up at her father.

"Any idea of who did this?" He nodded slowly.

"Description fits a gang of punks we've been hearing about, call themselves the Dark Angels" His eyes flicked across to Felicity and back again. "Their normal M.O. is robbery and sexual assault on single women in the areas north west of the Glades, some of the rats are moving out of the Glades into the surrounding areas, these guys are one of the rat packs"

"Any chance of catching them?" Her dad shrugged.

"They've probably gone to ground, some hole we can't find them" He emphasised 'we', drawing a nod from Laurel.

"Can I take her home?" He frowned darkly, dropping his voice in deference to the woman sitting there.

"They have her address from her driver's licence and her keys" Laurel nodded.

"Felicity can stay at my place tonight, we'll arrange for someone to keep an eye out at her place tonight, until the locks are changed"

"I'll get the paperwork" He nodded and left the room, allowing Laurel to turn back to her friend.

"How are you really Felicity?" Blue eyes met hers.

"Honestly, pretty depressed" She sighed. "I can hear Oliver's speech about being safe already while Digg's going to give me that look, I mean given he trained me in self-defence he'll be pretty disappointed with what went down" Laurel stepped over and knelt down next to her.

"Not a chance, you were attacked, but you escaped before anything really bad could happen, I'm pretty sure they'll consider that a win" Felicity nodded slowly and looked up.

"Where are they? Not that I wasn't happy to see you, but I expected Oliver to burst in here like gangbusters like he did last time" Laurel nodded.

"Let's just say it was agreed that I was the better choice" At Felicity's quizzical look Laurel sighed. "Oliver's mad as hell about whoever did this, Roy and John too. So I decided that it'd be better if I collected you" She got a grateful smile from her friend.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. And thanks for letting me crash at your place tonight, but I can call a locksmith and get them to change the locks at my place, I can sleep there so you're not put out" Laurel shook her head.

"Like hell, you're staying at my place, there's a tub of Ben and Jerry's mint choc chip ice cream waiting for us in the freezer and tonight we'll crack it open" She got a small smile as her father re-entered the room, a wad of forms in his hand; Laurel smiled.

"Give me a sec OK; I have to make a call, I'll be right back" Nodding to Felicity she stepped outside into the empty corridor and hit her speed dial. It rang once before Oliver answered.

"_How is she?_"

"She had a bad scare, it could have been so much worse but she got away before they could do anything more than grab her purse and tablet. I'm taking her home"

"_We might be round later to check on her, you ok with that?_" Unconsciously Laurel nodded.

"Of course, don't make it too late; I think she'll crash early, she's still pretty shook up"

"_I can't promise anything, cops have any idea who did this?_" Laurel looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"A group called the Dark Angels, working out of the area north of the Glades, description and M.O. fits" She could almost see the look of fury on Oliver's face.

"_I've seen them, I think we need to go pay them a visit_" Laurel nodded, god help the Angels, not that she particularly cared, this was her friend…

"One last thing Oliver, they have her address and keys" His reply was immediate.

"_I'll call a locksmith and have them changed tonight_"

"Ok, that's probably a good thing"

"_Look after her please Laurel_" Laurel picked up the subtle stress in his voice, it was killing him not being here for her. Once, she might have been upset, jealous, angry, but now? This was her friend, they were both her friends. She smiled slightly.

"I will"

Ten minutes they were walking out the door of the precinct, Laurel had never been quite so happy to see John standing there, the back door of the big black Audi open and inviting. As John helped Felicity into the seat Laurel looked up, scanning the surrounding rooftops, finally spotting two figures watching from across the street. She nodded once to let them know she'd seen them; that Felicity was ok; that they had her blessing, who knows.

Whatever it was she got answering nods before they disappeared, her eyes catching a flash of red and green moving quickly, heading towards the Glades. She nodded once to herself, her voice a soft whisper.

"Go get em"


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about that mess up guys. proper chapter is now posted

That's why the terminators will never win, human error defeats computer smarts every time.

**Felicity and Laurel 10**

The noise was soft, but enough to catch Laurel's attention, she was finishing up some work she'd brought home after collecting Felicity from the precinct. They'd chatted for about an hour before exhaustion had caught up with the younger woman and Laurel had sent her to bed.

Walking to the door to her guest bedroom she realised the sounds were Felicity crying and whimpering in her sleep. As she watched the hacker started thrashing, obviously deep in the throes of a nightmare. She couldn't make out distinct words but it wasn't a stroke of genius to realise what had set her off.

Coming to a decision, Laurel walked over and sat by the bed, gently calling out Felicity's name, getting no reply she laid a careful hand on Felicity's shoulder, the touch breaking the hold of her nightmare, as blue eyes flew open.

"What…oh Laurel, mmm, you ok?"

"I'm fine, you were having a nightmare" The hacker looked a little shame-faced.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I do that"

"I understand, hardly a surprise really" Blue eyes met green in the dim light before Laurel smiled. "Why don't you try and get some rest, it's been a stressful day" Felicity looked up at her and cocked her head at her.

"What about you?"

"I'll sleep when I can"

"You're not sleeping well either" It was a statement, not a question. Realising Laurel was finding it hard to admit, she sat up and went on. "I don't sleep all that well anymore" Laurel nodded, after her terrifying encounter with the Doll Maker she understood what Felicity meant all too well. Felicity was still talking. "I mean I think it's an occupational hazard in this business. Oliver, Sara, John, they all have trouble sleeping, makes sense we do too I guess"

Laurel nodded, she'd heard the stories, the Dodger, Tockman, Helena Bertinelli; Slade had simply been the latest in a line of criminals who'd threatened the hacker's life.

Felicity rarely mentioned them but she'd got the truth from John; he might have been ex-special forces but he had a weak spot for the Team's girls, he'd caved pretty quickly when she'd cornered him about it, especially after she'd told him she was concerned for Felicity, which had been the honest truth. It didn't take much insight to realise that tonight's episode would have ramped up Felicity's PTSD again, Laurel still had recurring bouts of it as well, Felicity was probably right, it was a part of all their lives now.

"I understand; what helps you sleep?" Felicity shrugged.

"Not much honestly. Why do you think I do so many hours in the lair, it beats trying to sleep, knowing I'm not going to get much anyway" She shrugged. "After four or five nights on a couple of hours sleep, I'm so exhausted that I can normally get a decent sleep" She pulled a face. "Well enough to keep me going for another few days" Laurel nodded, hers wasn't as bad as Felicity's, but she could understand what she was saying.

"I think we could both use a decent holiday, somewhere tropical with buff beach boys delivering drinks with umbrellas in them to us as we lounge away on the beach" She got a small smile.

"You think we could convince the guys to come with us? I mean after what we see in the lair most nights most beach boys are going to come off a little…lacking in the buff department" Laurel chuckled, the idea was appealing, but totally impractical.

"Can you imagine Oliver relaxing on a tropical beach? Honestly?"

"Good point, if he wasn't growling and getting all angst-y and Arrow-y on something I don't think I'd recognise him" They shared a smile at the thought before Laurel tried again.

"You should get some sleep"

"So should you" Felicity patted the bed next to her. "This way if one of us has nightmares, the other can wake us up" Laurel was about to turn down the request, though she didn't question how the other woman knew about her nightmares, when Felicity looked up and gave her a small smile as she patted the bed again. "Please?"

Laurel sighed, she wasn't going to win this, frankly she didn't even know why she was fighting it, Felicity was right, this way they could be there for each other when, not if, the nightmares came.

"Let me get changed" Five minutes later the house was dark and she was in a set of comfy PJs as she returned, walking over to a wall socket and plugging a night light in, the soft glow warming the room. As she turned to the bed she could see Felicity watching her, making her feel a little self conscious. "It helps me relax" She got a slow nod from the other woman.

"Good idea, wish I'd thought of that. I might get one myself" Relieved her friend didn't think it was silly, Laurel made her way over and slipped under the covers, shivering slightly as she felt the cold sheets on her body.

"Here" The other woman reached out a hand and before she knew Laurel had been pulled to the other side of the bed as Felicity turned away. "It's warmer this side" Laurel lay there for a moment, unsure of how close she wanted to be, before she gently moved up close to Felicity's back. She felt the hackers hand reach behind her, seeking Laurel's; she reached her hand out and their hands wrapped tightly around each others.

"Thanks for letting me crash here, for being here, for being my friend" Laurel smiled.

"Anytime" Felicity snuggled back against her, pulling Laurel's arm over her waist as she spooned back into the other woman, for a moment Laurel wasn't sure, but the warm mass snuggled against her was reassuring, she'd gotten used to sleeping alone, but the company was nice, safe.

"You're a really good friend Laurel" Smiling Laurel tightened her arm around Felicity, bringing her close as they both snuggled into each other before they felt each other relax.

"So are you"

That was how Oliver found them when he paused outside the window several hours later; in the soft glow of the night light, both women asleep with Laurel spooned around Felicity, the two of them untroubled, at least for the moment, by the nightmares they faced.

He knew neither woman slept all that well; unable to sleep himself, he often patrolled after they'd finished in the lair, checking in on them both in the early hours of the morning. Sometimes they'd be sitting reading or watching television, other times tossing and turning in bed, each of them paying for their involvement in his life, his crusade.

For a moment he paused, looking in on the two women he loved; he'd admit it to himself, even if he couldn't do it aloud, feeling the guilt once again at the dangers he put them in, the risks they ran as part of his life.

He smiled for a moment, seeing them both sleeping quietly, even if sleep eluded him, he was happy they could rest. With a single backwards glance he turned and left, he could return her stolen purse and tablet tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Felicity and Laurel 11**

They'd agreed to meet up after work for a chat over coffee and a light snack before heading into Verdant; light and casual they could do, no problem, they were both smart, committed, beautiful and independent women, they didn't need a guy to validate them or their worth, nor to define who they were, yep, they could do this.

Despite their best efforts however the conversation finally made its way round to discuss the elephant in the room. It was a conversation that'd been a long time coming.

"Look Felicity, I get where you're coming from, but Oliver and I, neither of us are who we used to be. He spent years away, when he came back he'd changed. I didn't want to see those changes, pretended they weren't there, but I was fooling myself" Felicity tilted her head to regard Laurel.

"I didn't know the pre-island Oliver, but from all I've seen he's nothing like the man he is now" Laurel snorted.

"That's an understatement; he was a boy, an irresponsible spoiled brat to be honest, skating through life on his looks, charm and the family name and money" The hacker nodded slowly.

"I haven't seen much of that" She gave a little shrug. "A little when he first came to me, peddling some BS story about why he needed my help, not much since I joined up"

"No, not since he got back. The few times I've seen any of it, it's been a cover" Laurel frowned. "I see that now, even if I couldn't then" An 'aha' expression appeared on Felicity's face.

"Oh yeah, that whole prison party thing" Laurel nodded.

"Amongst others" She sighed a little. "When he got back, I hated him, for Sara, for dying, for leaving me, for coming back from the dead when she didn't, everything" Felicity paused just before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I sense a but though" Laurel nodded slowly.

"I hated him but I also needed him, or thought I did, but I realised he didn't need me" Felicity placed her cup down a little harder than intended, the porcelain making a sharp sound, loud in the quiet café, before she spoke.

"No, he needed people; he just didn't think he did" Felicity shook her head at Oliver's stupidity, Laurel shaking her head as well.

"It's like I didn't know him, not at all" Felicity tilted her head to look at her friend.

"I think you knew Ollie, the guy he was, your boyfriend, Tommy's best friend, but that person died on the island, now he's just Oliver, a man" She frowned. "A very messed up, very damaged man" Laurel stared off into the distance for a while, before coming back to the conversation.

"You're right there, there's very little left of the Ollie I knew"

"I think what little of Ollie remained, that survived the island, didn't survive the last year, Tommy and Moira's death, Thea's disappearance, Helena's betrayal. Slade, Isabel, all of it" Laurel looked down into her cup, her words coming softly.

"You're right, Ollie's gone, I'm still learning about the Oliver we have now" Felicity gnawed on her lip for a moment, then dived in.

"Do you think you two have a future?" Laurel looked up at the question, she wasn't surprised, nor blind, she could see the connection that underpinned Felicity's question.

"Honestly? No, not really, we're really not good for each other, we're like magnets, we get pulled together, then the polarity shifts and we repel each other, rinse and repeat, over and over" Felicity gave her a twisted half smile.

"Sounds tiring" Laurel raised an eyebrow.

"You have no idea, when it's good it's good, but when it's bad it's poisonous" She saw Felicity's grimace and shrugged. "Partly I think some of the attraction was because I thought it'd go back to the way it was before he left, but that's never going to happen" Felicity bobbed her head.

"No, he's changed, from all I've seen and heard, Oliver's not the person he was before the island, I can't see him ever going back" Laurel shook her head decisively.

"Me neither" She sighed, mentally consigning Oliver to the drawer marked 'over' and closing it firmly. She looked up to see Felicity's compassionate gaze on her. "What"

"Just because you and he aren't going to get together, not like that anyway, doesn't mean he doesn't care for you' Laurel sighed.

"I know what you mean, I love him but I'm not in love with him"

"That sums it up" Felicity smiled sadly. "I'm sorry" Laurel gave a small shrug.

"It's OK, there are worse things than having a good friend named Oliver Queen" Felicity nodded.

"I know" They shared a rueful smile for a moment, blue and green eyes sharing words, emotions, friendship, before Laurel pointedly changed the subject.

"So, know any decent men out there, nice ones who aren't criminal psychopaths, drug dealers, jewel thieves, assassins or super villains?" Felicity pulled a face.

"Not too many, not like I get too many chances to meet new guys. When I'm not at work I'm at our night job"

"I hear you; it's either Ollie…" Laurel paused and pulled a face. "Oliver" she corrected herself. "John or Roy and while all the muscles are nice…" Felicity sniggered.

"Yeah, Lyla's a mite possessive, not to mention the whole deadly secret agent in the middle of pregnancy hormone mood swings thing, so just…no" Laurel grinned.

"I feel for John" Felicity snorted.

"Me too, I love him like a brother, the man's a saint, after all he puts up with all our shit" Laurel took a sip of her coffee, cradling it as she spoke.

"And Roy's nice, don't get me wrong but just too young" Felicity nodded.

"He's a pretty boy, but every time I find myself admiring that whole package a little voice in the back of my head starts screaming 'Cougar!' so he's definitely off limits"

"Yeah, it's the same with me, I don't want to go down that path" She looked across the table at her friend. "What about that guy, the one in Central City I heard you liked?"

"Barry" Felicity shook her head. "I was interested, but that was before he went and origin-ed on me, now he's the Flash; 'the fastest man alive', at least according to the papers" She shook her head. "Besides, there's another woman there, Iris. I saw it when I went to visit, he says they're just friends, but I can see he carries a torch for her" Felicity grimaced. "I know what that's like and I'm not going anywhere near that mess"

Laurel could hear a touch of melancholy in her friend's voice and tried to lighten the mood.

"Probably a good thing really, I'm not sure if I'd really want the world's fastest man in bed with me, if you get my drift" She waggled her eyebrows and was rewarded with an honest laugh from across the table.

"Thank you for that mental image Miss Lance" Laurel grinned in return, knowing that whatever happened, they were good.

"Any time Miss Smoak"


	12. Chapter 12

**Felicity and Laurel 12 **

Felicity frowned and shifted to her left as her opponent copied her move, a drop of sweat ran across her brow and down her nose and she irritatedly shook her head to flick it away. Sensing a chance her opponent lunged forward, going for her arm, forcing Felicity into a rushed block.

"Good, but you lost focus for a second" Laurel stepped back and looked at her. "I almost had you" Felicity nodded, they'd been sparring for about twenty minutes and she was starting to feel it, the fatigue overcoming the adrenaline.

They had the lair to themselves, Oliver was having dinner with Walter, Roy was upstairs doing a stint as Verdant's relieving night manager and Dig was at home with Lyla, her pregnancy was turning into a long, unhappy exercise in patience for both of them, her hormones playing hell with her body, her temper and her ability to sleep.

After two hours of upgrading systems and checking her usual surveillance programs, Felicity had found herself a little bored, enough so that she'd allowed Laurel to talk her into sparring with her.

It was the first time they'd actually done anything serious and it'd been a bit of a surprise for both women. Sara had taken an interest in Felicity after Tockman and helped train her. While not a vigilante-level martial artist she wasn't completely helpless either, her recent incident with the Blood Angels had shown that if nothing else she could react under pressure well enough to buy time to run.

For her part Felicity was surprised by just how much Laurel had to dial her speed back for their sparring, she'd seen her sparring with Dig but hadn't realised just how serious Laurel was about this.

Oliver had learnt that he couldn't dissuade Laurel from wanting to follow in Sara's footsteps but he adamantly refused to let her go out in the field until she was 'fully trained'. That meant Dig trains with her because Oliver won't, not until she's good enough to go up against him one on one, leading Laurel to complain that could mean years.

Felicity hadn't missed the almost microscopic twist to one side of Oliver's mouth as he'd turned away. Oliver really didn't want Laurel going into the field, something Felicity's all too aware of; she'd been on the losing end of that argument often enough. On the other hand Laurel could be just as single-minded as Oliver so she wasn't going to bet against her either.

They'd been at it for twenty minutes, Laurel stopping a couple of times to show her a particular move. Finally they stopped, sweat running down their faces.

"Enough" Felicity fanned herself for a moment. "You might be a hero in training, but this hacker is beat" Laurel nodded and they collapsed to the training mats, gasping for a few moments before Felicity rolled into a sitting position.

"Where'd you get so good?" She waved her hand at her friend. "Fighting I mean"

"I did some martial arts when I was a kid, dad insisted; Judo mostly, with a bit of Kung Fu" Laurel rolled smoothly into a sitting position facing her as Felicity nodded.

"You've got a lot faster really quickly. Has the sparring with Dig and Roy helped?" Laurel nodded, sending her ponytail bobbing.

"It has, they're both stronger than me and Dig has a lot more reach so I have to learn to adjust for that. I'm also doing sessions each morning with a Krav Maga instructor at my gym" Felicity frowned.

"What's Krav Maga, never heard of it?"

"It's an Israeli military martial art that emphasises ending the fight quickly and brutally. I figure most of the people I'd be fighting are a lot tougher than me so I need to wrap fights up quickly"

"That makes sense; do the guys know?"

"John might, I've tried a few moves on him and I think I surprised him the first time, he's a lot more wary now" Felicity nodded slowly as she considered it.

"And Oliver?" Laurel frowned.

"Not that I've told him, plus he's pretty oblivious" They shared an eye roll as Felicity chuckled.

"And there is one of the great rite truths of the universe" Obviously the universe was listening, as the sound of the door alerted them to someone arriving, seconds later Oliver appeared on the steps, looking round and frowning at the sight of them sitting there.

"What have you two been up to?" Laurel shrugged.

"Sparring" At his darkening expression Felicity waved around the quiet lair.

"We got bored" Oliver walked over their way, his suit jacket slung over his shoulder.

"You shouldn't spar alone, what if someone got hurt?" Felicity exchanged a long-suffering look with Laurel and spoke over her shoulder.

"You mean like when you get all broody and take it out on Roy?" Oliver shook his head.

"We know what we're doing" Laurel shook her head up at him where he stood over them.

"Do you? I swear Oliver, you've been responsible for more injuries to that boy than all the criminals he's been up against" Felicity sniggered, turning to look up at Oliver where he stood.

"Yeah, stop damaging the merchandise Oliver, black, blue, yellow and purple are so not Roy's colours"

"That's not the point, he has to learn some time" Felicity could see the slow anger starting to burn in her friend's eyes, this wasn't going to end well. She watched as Laurel bounced to her feet, standing there facing Oliver.

"The same could be said for me, but you won't train with me" He dismissed her question with a wave.

"That's different" Laurel took a step forward, her hands on her hips as Felicity rolled to her feet, this might get ugly.

"How? Explain that to me"

"I just want to protect you both" Felicity saw Laurel's jaw set, little ripples in her jaw showing where she was grinding her teeth in frustration.

"I'm tired of this macho bullshit Oliver" She took a step forward, one arm pointing off to the bathroom. "Go and get changed and we'll settle this" Oliver just looked at her,

"I don't need to get changed Laurel; you're not trained for this. Maybe when you're more capable and I think you're up to…." In the middle of his speech Laurel spun and kicked right through his chest, forcing him to duck to one side. Before he could recover she dropped and drove a fist right into where his groin would be if he hadn't hurriedly sidestepped. He stepped back, one hand out in a calming measure.

"Laurel, stop this before someone gets hurt" Felicity could see the flash of rage in Laurel's eyes and stepped back, she wasn't going to get caught in the middle of this, it'd been coming for a while. Laurel meanwhile had flashed a hand out and grabbed Oliver's wrist, swinging her body so his arm was stretched across her back as she drove the other elbow into his side, knocking him away. Felicity winced, that was going to raise a bruise.

As she watched she could see the moment Oliver changed, his face tightening and his jaw clenching as the casual attitude fell away, along with the jacket he let fall to the floor, dropping into a fighting stance.

The next several seconds were a blur of swift movement and rapid blocks and strikes as they circled around one another, looking for an opening. Felicity already knew how this was going to end, Oliver was the far more experienced, he wasn't going to lose, no matter how lucky Laurel might get.

Oliver went for wrist snatch and strike move, causing Laurel to duck to the left, Oliver doing the same, right into Felicity, sending them both tumbling to the floor.

Oliver was hurriedly spilling apologies to her, right until Laurel leapt on top of him, trying to pin him down. He resisted, starting to lift her off with his greater strength only to have Felicity, in a moment of madness, leap in, grabbing one arm.

Surprised, Oliver fell back to the mat, one woman on each arm trying to hold him down, he wasn't really try to escape with all his strength, he was stronger than both of them combined but he really didn't want to hurt them, finally allowing them to pin him back to the mat. Felicity grinned through her gasps and spoke.

"Are you going to say uncle?" Oliver looked up at them like they were mad, getting a frown from Laurel and a giggle from Felicity and smirked up at them.

"What happens if I don't?" Laurel and Felicity shared a look; one which rapidly tuned wicked, before Felicity looked down at Oliver, her grin widening.

"I distract you while Laurel, who probably knows all your weak spots, tickles you to death" there was silence for a few seconds, almost as if Oliver was considering it, before he smiled and capitulated.

"Uncle" They let go of his arms and leaned back, exchanging high fives, before Felicity smiled at him.

"Don't mess with us Oliver, we're officially awesome" Looking like he knew he was going to regret giving in, Oliver lay there, looking up at them.

"Awesome eh?" Laurel nodded.

"Yep, two girls did what the entire Starling City underworld couldn't, we took down the Arrow" That was a claim too far for him; he sat up in one quick movement.

"I wouldn't go that far" Felicity's finger was wagged in front of his face.

"You cried uncle, right Laurel?" The lawyer nodded.

"Yep, face it Oliver, we beat you fair and square" Oliver climbed to his feet, shaking his head.

"We'll see about that" Both women exchanged a glance, both thinking the same; _'sore loser'_. Felicity shrugged as they helped each other to their feet.

"Suck it up arrow boy" Oliver's head turned slowly to face them.

"What did you say?" Laurel's smile was like sunshine breaking through clouds.

"It's too late Oliver, the victors write history. You know that"


	13. Chapter 13

**Felicity and Laurel 13**

Felicity slowly turned in her chair, intending to say something to Laurel, only to pause when she saw her standing in her workout clothes in front of the case containing the Canary costume.

It was the two of them again; the boys were out chasing down the new guys selling Crystal Meth, wading through all the porn on the laptops they'd recovered, Felicity had found a list of addresses, mostly abandoned factories and warehouses in the Glades that the Team was checking out. Felicity could hear their voices in her earpiece as she monitored their frequency but so far it was quiet, the addresses dead ends.

Hearing the soft click of the case opening brought her attention back in time to see Laurel take the telescopic Bo Stick out of the case, holding it out horizontally in front of her she pushed the trigger that extended it, the metallic sound loud in the quiet.

As she watched Laurel glanced up and they shared a look before she moved over to the practice mats where she slowly started spinning and swinging the staff; Felicity had to admit she wasn't bad, Laurel had probably been a cheerleader at school and college; Felicity could imagine her in a costume twirling a baton.

Felicity had never even thought about doing anything like that, she'd been the class nerd through school and then escaped to MIT where she'd been far too busy learning all she could about I.T. to have time for anything so silly as cheerleading.

For the next few minutes Laurel practiced with the staff, dropping it twice and collecting herself once in the ribs before she called it quits, walking over and returning the staff to the case, she was still standing there looking at the costume when a steaming mug of coffee appeared in front of her; Laurel looked up and smiled before taking it.

"Thanks" Felicity smiled, turning to look at the staff, now collapsed back into a baton.

"It's not as easy as Sara made it look" Laurel shook her head ruefully.

"No, it surely isn't"

"Maybe you shouldn't pin all your hopes on swinging that staff, at least not for a while" Laurel gave a muffled snort.

"Afraid I might be more of a danger to myself than the bad guys?" She was rewarded with a trademark Smoak grin.

"Bingo" Laurel grimaced.

"It's something I'm going to have to learn if I'm going to get anywhere"

"I know, Sara was pretty good with it, but she had years of practice" Felicity paused. "If you're going to do something important better than most people, well that takes time and practice" Laurel tilted her head to look at her and raised an eyebrow.

'Like hacking?" Felicity inclined her head in acknowledgement.

"Of course, I started practicing when I was in high school, seeing what my teacher's files on me had to say" She shrugged. "They should have had better security; it was practically sitting there waiting to be looked at"

"Of course" Laurel sipped her coffee. "I take it you continued at MIT?"

"Yeah, now they had some decent security, that was actually hard, well it was back then, now though, not so much"

"Says the woman who cracks into the NSA, the FBI and the CIA" Felicity's smile was like sunshine.

"We all have a superpower" Laurel looked over at her friend.

"We do?"

"Hell yeah, I hack, you prosecute, Dig's got those biceps, Roy has that jaw of his and Oliver broods" That got a laugh from Laurel.

"That about covers it" Felicity's voice turned reflective for a moment.

"To be honest I think Sara's super power was kicking butt in that costume, I could barely move in it, it's so tight" Laurel turned, her eyes wide.

"You've worn it?"

"Yeah, couple of times, back before you learned what she was doing nights, she got me to wear it and be seen out with the boys while she was visiting you, help throw you off the trail" As Felicity watched a look of something like regret passed over Laurel's face.

"I wish she'd told me"

"She wanted you to be safe" The hacker grimaced. "Understandable really, god knows there are enough psychos out there" Laurel turned back to her and held out her mug.

"Amen sister" They clinked mugs before Laurel turned to face the costume again.

"So what's it like, wearing it?" The younger woman pulled a face.

"Honestly; tight, the corset is the worst" Felicity frowned. "Though how she saw anything in that wig I don't know" Laurel looked thoughtful.

"It did a good job of covering her face, together with the voice distorter and in the dark I didn't recognise I was next to my own sister when she rescued me from Helena Bertinelli"

"Working as intended then" Felicity smiled. "There is something about it though..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I don't know what it is, but it makes you feel powerful, like you're something more, stronger, bigger, more powerful"

"That's what you felt?"

"Yep, like I could take on the world" She pulled a face at the memory. "Mind you, it's me we're talking about, I could barely run without tripping, let alone do much more than pose with the staff, the boys were very protective, made sure no one got anywhere near me"

Laurel chuckled softly, she could imagine they threw an iron ring around Felicity, all three of them were insanely protective of her, something she could appreciate; her friend was someone very special. She looked back into the case for a moment before she spoke, her voice soft.

"Am I doing the right thing, trying to step into her shoes?" Felicity looked at her and leaned back against the workbench, cradling her coffee, thinking about it.

"Honestly, I don't know" Laurel turned to her, an intense expression boring into her friend as Felicity continued. "I mean I totally understand why you want to" She ticked her fingers off. "To continue Sara's legacy, to help save Starling City, to be part of the Team, to deal with the problems that you can't in the District Attorney's office, I can understand all of them" Laurel's eyebrow lifted.

"But..."

"I kinda wonder if you're going about this all wrong" She waved her hand as if she was trying to erase the wrong impression. "I don't mean about being more… I meant rather than trying to be the Canary, maybe you should be yourself"

"What do you mean?"

"Sara WAS the Canary, the costume, the weapons, the fighting style was all hers; she spent years training to be her, to create the persona. Maybe instead of trying to copy her, you might consider creating your own, something that plays to your strengths, not hers" Laurel looked back at the costume, then to Felicity again, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Like what?"

"I don't know" She pulled a face and then smiled as a thought occurred to her. "Heck, now Helena's locked away you could try and rehabilitate the Huntress name" Laurel cast a skeptical look at her friend.

"You're joking right?" Felicity airily waved her friend's question away.

"I don't mean the whole shooting people with crossbow thing, cause don't get me wrong, she was a psycho and completely deserved to go away forever, but all I'm suggesting is just make the Huntress identity yours and develop your own style" Felicity suddenly grinned and fist pumped, looking up to see her friend watching her antics.

"What?"

"I just had this weird image of Sara coming to visit and the two of you having a fight over who gets to be the Canary" She snickered. "I could clean up" Seeing Laurel's confused look she went on. "Two sexy martial artists having a cat fight, people would so pay to watch that on cable" Shaking her head at her friend's enthusiasm Laurel smiled for a moment, then turned her head to look into the case, her voice quiet.

"It's Sara's, it always was" Felicity nodded.

"That's what I mean" Laurel chewed her lip for a second.

"I'll think about it" Felicity smiled.

"That's all I ask" She was about to turn away when she remembered something, handing a post-it note across. Laurel looked at it curiously, seeing Felicity's neat handwriting there

"What's this?"

"That's the website and phone number of a Hapkido instructor over at North Ridge" She went to turn back to her desk, then paused, glancing over her shoulder. "He specialises in Bo Staff fighting techniques. You know, just in case you decide you want to keep swinging that staff"

With a wink, she turned away, leaving Laurel with a lot to think about.


	14. Chapter 14

**Felicity and Laurel 14 **

Laurel was running a little late, her old iPhone having died sometime midafternoon and needing replacing. Hardly surprising really given it lives in her shoulder bag bouncing round in there with all the other array of essentials.

Things like her makeup, lipstick, a small bottle of perfume, hairspray, mouthwash, car and house keys, purse, a tiny sewing repair kit, travel toothbrush and paste, a spare set of pantyhose, hairbrush and dozens of other useful things, plus all the junk that had accumulated there as well.

A dozen car parking ticket stubs, a pair of disposable chopsticks she'd tossed in there one lunchtime and never retrieved, several safety pins, one of them bent, a matchbook from a bar (she doesn't even smoke or drink), assorted business cards from people she'd met once who were either interested in her job (ho hum) or her body (yuk), loose change, two Mentos wrappers and god knows what else. Honestly she needed to spend some real time cleaning it out; though when she was going to find both the time and motivation was beyond her.

Especially now, god knows she had few enough hours in the day, to the point she was starting to begrudge the three or four hours sleep a night she was getting, or would have if she didn't need them so badly. Laurel suddenly realised with a start she'd caught Felicity's babble disease. She closed her eyes for a moment before punching in the code to the lair. '_Oh god, not that too_'.

Stepping down the stairs she waved to everyone, getting a chorus of welcomes, Oliver showing Roy how to fletch arrows while John and Felicity were looking at something on one of the monitors. She dropped the bag on her desk and pulled out the box her new phone had come in, the nice guy at the Apple store had swapped over all her contacts, messages, photos and other stuff, but it still needed to be properly charged before she could use it.

"Hey, got a new phone?" Laurel looked up to see Felicity standing there next to her.

"Uh yeah, my old one died. I picked this one up on the way over" Felicity nodded, already opening the box and extracting the new phone.

"I love good tech, and Apple make some nice toys" She flipped it over in her hands, already pressing and pushing at it as Laurel watched, perplexed. "Mind you, Android's pretty good though I'm not really a Windows girl when it comes to phones" She looked up. "Don't get me wrong, I run Windows on the systems here, but I'd rather have my computers run software designed for computers and my phone run software designed for phones" She flashed Laurel a quick grin as the back cover of the phone popped off. "Ah there we are" She peered in, smiling as she did. "Ah, my precious" Without thinking she'd already started walking back to her desk, Laurel's new iPhone cradled in her hand, as Laurel trailed after her.

"Felicity, what exactly are you doing to my phone?" Felicity was already flipping open a small box filled with small black squares.

"Oh, just putting a tracker bug on it" Laurel was nonplussed.

"You're bugging my phone?" She looked round quickly, that had come out a bit louder than she'd intended, seeing Oliver and Roy standing watching them, while John leaned against the desk nearby, wearing that quiet tolerant smile of his. Felicity however was unfazed.

"Yep, sure am" The small square went inside the rear of her phone, before Felicity snapped the back on and then held it over a scanner for a moment. The scanner beeped once and the hacker looked up, smiling. "All done" She held out the phone to Laurel, who gazed at it askance before taking it carefully.

"You just bugged my phone?" Felicity nodded, obviously untroubled by any hint of impropriety.

"Standard procedure, I bug everyone's phones, that way we can find you if we need to" She airily waved her hand round the room. "I do the same for all the team" Laurel frowned.

"Really?" Felicity nodded innocently.

"Yeah, I do the same for everyone's gear too" She noticed Oliver's frown, while Roy abruptly turned and walked over to the case with his costume in it, retrieving his bow and giving it a close examination.

"You do?" At Laurel's question Felicity smiled.

"Yeah, plus trackers in everyone's boots, well in your case your heels actually" Laurel noticed Roy pointing out something on his bow to Oliver, before she turned her attention back to the hacker.

"How the hell did you get trackers in my heels?" Felicity shrugged, unconcerned.

"You take them off when you get changed to train" Laurel opened her mouth to say something and then shut it again. Finally, shaking her head, Laurel spoke.

"What next? Microchipping us?" Felicity's eyes lit up.

"That's cool, If I could, I'd microchip each of you; put a tag under your skin" Felicity paused for a moment, her eyes far away. "Y'know that could totally work. I could probably get it running off the body's own electrical field. You wouldn't need much power but it'd mean I could find you anywhere, even if they stripped you naked"

"Naked?" It was Oliver, he'd walked over to where they were standing; Felicity looked up at him and nodded.

"Well it's the first thing I'd do if caught you, strip you down to make sure you weren't hiding anything, no concealed items or weapons or anything else I needed to know about..." Felicity's cheeks suddenly coloured, leaving no one in any doubt where her mind had just taken her. "Not that I think about any of you naked, or anything..." In the face of Oliver's amused gaze she trailed off. Finally deciding to put Felicity out of her misery, Laurel smiled.

"Well in the meantime, while you're dreaming up other ways of keeping your eye on us naked, I'm off to charge my phone" Felicity covered her face with one hand while she waved her friend away with the other.

"Not helping Laurel" Laurel's laughter trailed after her as she wandered back to her desk to find Roy standing there.

"Y'know she's gonna want to do that" Laurel smiled.

"What? See you naked?" The frown she got more amused than intimidated her, Roy was far too pretty to be scary, at least to her.

"No! I mean why would you even suggest that, you want Oliver to use me as a punching bag again?" He glanced back to where Felicity and Oliver were talking quietly. "I mean the whole microchip thing" Laurel waved his concerns away.

"She was just joking?" He shook his head slowly.

"It's Felicity and tech stuff. She doesn't joke about shit like that" Laurel turned to watch as Felicity tapped Oliver's shirt right over the top of one of his scars; Oliver wasn't looking too happy, it didn't take much to work out what she was suggesting. Laurel bit her lip as it struck her.

"Oh god, I've created a monster"


	15. Chapter 15

**Felicity and Laurel 15**

Felicity had been the first one in tonight, Oliver was at the dentist of all places; one of his fillings had come loose when a Triad martial artist had landed a kick to his jaw. Dig was waiting on him while Roy was out having a coffee with Sin, she was missing Sara and Roy had taken it upon himself to be her friend, god knows Sin needed one.

She'd been working away for about half an hour when Laurel arrived, exchanging greetings as she set her bag on her desk. As she did Felicity noticed a quick wince of pain on the other woman's face, triggering her concern.

"You OK?" Laurel looked up at the question, her hand automatically coming up to her left shoulder as she tried to turn her head.

"Yeah, I pulled something at the gym this morning; it's just stiff and sore" Felicity frowned.

"And it's been sore all day?"

"Yeah, I probably need to have a hot shower and a sleep in" Felicity nodded and waved over towards the back of the lair. Honestly adding a shower had been one of the best upgrades to the Lair post-Slade.

"Well I can't help with the sleep in but you might want to hit the shower" Laurel nodded and, grabbing her gym bag, turned and walked away, Felicity not missing just how gingerly Laurel was moving. Twenty minutes later she was back, unconsciously rubbing at her left shoulder. She'd grabbed a coffee and had just sat down when Felicity appeared right behind her.

"Let's have a look at your shoulder" Laurel went to shrug, then winced. "C'mon girl, lose the top" Sighing, Laurel allowed Felicity to help her get her tee off before the younger woman started prodding and pushing, her face a catalogue of worry and disapproval at what she felt.

"You've probably not torn the muscle here, it's likely a bad strain" She pressed in, drawing a hiss from the lawyer. "But besides that, you're a mass of knots, plus I can see a couple of areas where you've bruised it" Laurel nodded.

"I was a little slow this morning and the sensei caught me a little off balance" Felicity tsked as she continued her examination, before starting a gentle massage of the muscles around the base of the neck, shaking her head at the tension and knots she found.

"Oh yeah, that's good" Laurel might have been embarrassed by the low moan Felicity's hands drew from her, if it hadn't felt so good.

"You're a mess Laurel, what the hell have you been up to?"

"Nothing special" Felicity frowned, Laurel wasn't being evasive but still…

"Define nothing special"

"It's been a pretty normal day; I haven't done anything unusual or anything" Felicity thought about it for a second as she continued kneading the other woman's shoulders and neck, that remedial massage course she'd taken at the urging of her roomie at MIT had turned out more useful than she'd imagined.

"Hmmm, this damage didn't just happen. Run me through your day" Laurel would have objected but to be honest she was enjoying Felicity's massage too much to argue with.

"I was up at 5.00 to hit the gym by 5.30, I had a Krav Maga session from 6.30 to 7.30 then back home to grab a shower before I headed off around 8.15, I got to work around 9 and had the usual, a few meetings, some prep for two cases I'm working on plus a court appearance to try and get bail denied for an embezzler we're prosecuting" Laurel paused for a second, her mind recalling what was for her a normal day.

"A performance appraisal for one of my junior lawyers, I met with defence counsel for two of our cases plus a seriously boring budget meeting before coming in here" Laurel would have shrugged but she was actually feeling better for the first time all day and didn't want to dislodge Felicity's hands. "That was about it"

"So almost ten hours at work after two hours in the gym, that's a pretty full day, and then you come in here and spar with Roy and Dig, then help me cover their patrolling and do work here till well after midnight" Behind her Felicity shook her head slowly, annoyed she'd not seen this earlier. "Last night we didn't get out of here until well after midnight" Laurel frowned to herself.

"The guys were still out chasing down that Triad enforcer" Felicity's eye roll was wasted on the back of Laurel's head.

"Yeah well, it meant that by the time you got home it was well after 1, so you've had about four hours sleep, and given the normal times you've gotten out of here that's probably generous"

"That was enough" Felicity ground her teeth gently at her friend's obstinacy.

"Laurel, you can't keep getting by on 3 or 4 hours sleep"

"You do"

"I get more than that because I'm not working myself to death in the gym and martial arts classes before work, plus I don't spar anywhere near as hard as you do. You have to ease up on yourself a bit" Laurel turned her head to look up at Felicity, she could do that now without too much pain thanks to her friend's ministrations.

"Sara didn't" Felicity's voice mirrored the exasperation in her face.

"Sara didn't have a day job; she was a part time bartender and a full time hero. You're already working long hours at the D.A.s office, even before you get here. Don't compare yourself to Sara, you're lives are really different" Felicity spun Laurel's chair round and dropped down onto her haunches to look her friend in the face.

"Don't get me wrong, you're both really good friends but your lives couldn't be more different" She looked into her friend's eyes. "Be you, Laurel, not an imitation Sara, be yourself" The lawyer swallowed at her friend's words, so earnest, so concerned. They smiled at each other, before Felicity's eyes lit up, obviously inspiration had hit.

"We need a break" Laurel blinked.

"We do?"

"Yep, give me a second" As Laurel watched Felicity made her way over to her desk and started typing furiously, thirty seconds later she spun back to face her, a happy smile lighting up her face.

"The boys have been told Team Arrow is officially having a night off, I told Roy to take Sin and go see a movie or something, Dig to go home to Lyla, plus I copied her in on that so he can't weasel out, I told Oliver he should go home and let Raisa fill him up with Pelmeni" She frowned. "Russian dumplings, seriously have you tried them, they're so good, I swear that woman cooks like I hack, only better, if that's possible" Laurel felt a smile appear as her friend rambled on.

"And you and I have an appointment at the Quay Spa and Wellness Centre in about 40 minutes, full massage and spa treatment, we deserve to be spoiled" Laurel's eyes widened.

"That's the top spa in Starling, how did you get a booking so quickly…" She trailed off as her friend's smile grew wider. "You hacked in didn't you?"

"Yep, plus it's all been paid for courtesy of Queen Consolidated"

"Won't Oliver be pissed your spending his cash?" The look on Felicity's face was pure '_doh_'.

"Like he'd even know, who do you think manages his corporate expense accounts?"

"Oh, good point" A couple of minutes later they were both packed and walking out the door. The last thing Felicity did was turn out the lights, plunging the lair into darkness, lit only by the lights from her computers as they worked away, their screens dark.

That was how Oliver found the lair two hours later when he arrived. Standing at the top of the stairs looking into the darkness, he paused there for a moment, considering at least training for a while before remembering Felicity's text, causing him to shake his head at the memory. Quietly admitting to himself that the lair was cold and uninviting without the others, Oliver turned and walked back out, heading for his bike. Maybe he could afford a night off and Raisa's Pelmeni sounded like just the thing.

As he climbed onto his bike a thought came to him; when exactly had Felicity taken over as the one giving orders anyway?


	16. Chapter 16

**Felicity and Laurel 16**

Oliver needed some air, he'd been downstairs all night, plus it was time to wander through Verdant, it was getting late on a Saturday night and he needed to be seen, getting his 'club owner' persona splashed across social media helped with his cover, which helped keep the people he cared about safe. Speaking of which, two of them were out, the girls having decided that they really wanted good Japanese which meant, in their estimation, Sakai's. The fact they didn't deliver to the Glades just meant they had to go and get it.

With them gone the lair seemed a little colder, a little empty of life, another reason why he was up here on the balcony looking over the floor. It also explained why Digg was leaning there next to him.

"They should be back soon" Oliver just nodded, looking down to see Roy watching over the bar, he was night manager tonight. Oliver didn't miss John glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

"What?" John shrugged.

"You OK?" Oliver shook his head.

"Just a little concerned, the Glades this late at night are not the best place for two beautiful women to be unescorted" Digg tilted his head.

"You saw how well they took to being babysitted" Oliver just nodded; he really didn't like it when Felicity pulled out the loud voice and he'd caved. Honestly, he caved way too often when it came to those two, for reasons he really didn't want to think too much about.

"There they are" He looked up at Digg's voice, to see them passing through the door exchanging friendly nods with the bouncers before diving into the crowd, the several bags of food in their hands making his mouth water. Sakai's really did do the best Japanese in Starling. He was about to turn away to head downstairs when he saw Digg tense, leaning forward.

"Uh oh" He turned back to see a group of four guys had hemmed the girls in, drunk and feeling their oats, two gorgeous women in their tailored suits and heels had obviously triggered some drunken idiot's office fantasy. Oliver glanced up but the press of the crowd meant that the bouncers at the door couldn't see it. He was already considering the quickest way down there when he saw a sudden look of shocked embarrassment hit Felicity, given the drunken laughter from the guy standing way too close behind her it didn't take too much to work out what had happened. Another, obviously full of Dutch courage reached up and tried to force Laurel's face towards him, already leaning in to kiss her.

Everything suddenly seemed to slow down, what Felicity would have called the Matrix's 'bullet time' but to Oliver was him falling into combat awareness.

Oliver saw Roy vault the bar in a single fluid motion, his face grim as he hit the ground running; the bags of food dropping to the floor as Felicity spun to face the leering guy behind her, her forearm coming up as she swung hard, taking him across the face while Laurel delivered a heel smash to the bridge of the nose of the guy leaning in, the blood spurting as his nose shattered. Oliver didn't realise he'd automatically leapt the railing and was falling the ten feet to the floor, his body already dropping into position to absorb the impact of his fall as Digg hit the stairs running. The shock of the impact stunned him for a moment before he shook it off and was up and running, jinking through the crowded floor.

The crowd blocked his view for a second while he barreled his way through, before he caught a glimpse of the third drunk, he'd grabbed Felicity from behind in a hug, to hold her or grope her, Oliver couldn't tell. Felicity hadn't panicked though, remembering John's training she stomped her stiletto into the front of the guys shin, tearing it open and then slamming her head back as hard as she could, connecting with the guys chin, the impact sending them both reeling.

The fourth guy had gone to grab Laurel, but she sidestepped him, driving her elbow hard into his ribs, knocking him off balance and to his knees, unfortunately the move opened her up to the guy with the obviously broken nose, clearly seeing red, he threw back his hand to punch her, just in time for Roy's hand to close around it.

Roy spun his man round and drove a full on uppercut straight into the drunk's gut. A small part of Oliver's brain noticed that he'd listened; don't punch the bony areas that might break your fingers or knuckles, go for the soft tissue, hit where it hurt. The impact lifted the guy up and then he dropped like a sack of potatoes, out of the fight.

The larger part of his brain though noted the first guy, the one who'd started everything, had recovered enough to backhand Felicity, she saw it coming enough to get a block up, but she was still a little dazed from her head's impact on the guy's chin and the block was a pretty feeble one. Before the guy could try again Oliver's fist impacted right in the centre of the guy's chest, level with the heart.

Propelled by Oliver's full strength and mass travelling at a flat out run, the guy seemed to fold around Oliver's fist before he flew backwards, coming to rest on his back, gasping like a landed fish. That left two drunks, the one Felicity had head butted and the other Laurel had driven to his knees. Roy and Oliver turned to the one standing and moved forward as he frantically stepped back, his hands up in front of them, just in time for Dig to shoulder charge him from behind, sending him sprawling flat on his face. Realising there was one left, Oliver turned, just in time to see Laurel deliver a brutal punt kick to the guy's ribs, flipping him onto his back where he curled into a fetal position, whimpering.

Time suddenly sped up to normal, as they moved to check both women door security pushed their way through the crowd. None too gently they dragged the drunks to their feet and held them upright.

Both girls seemed none too worse for wear, though Felicity's ponytail was askew and she was already feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on.

"What do you want us to do with these guys Mister Queen?" It was Tony, the head bouncer, gripping one of the drunks none to gently by the bicep.

"I'm gonna sue" One of the drunks had gathered enough of his wits to try and make a statement. "I'm gonna sue for assault" Two of his pals nodded enthusiastically, making Oliver step forward, his voice low and angry.

"You are banned from Verdant, for good, all of you. If you turn up here again I'll make sure the cops'll have to collect you from the hospital before they charge you with trespassing, do you understand me?"

"You're him, Queen, you're rich" It was the guy who was probably nursing bruised ribs from where Oliver had connected with him, if they weren't cracked. He slurred a laugh. "You won't be when I get the cops to arrest you for assault. Then I'll sue you for everything you've got" Oliver was about to say something when a small hand, Felicity's, landed on his bicep, stilling him.

"Don't Oliver, let Laurel handle it" He looked around to see Laurel standing there, one hand on her hip, the other pointing at the drunk, when she spoke her voice was full of the barely contained fury evident in her face.

"Good luck with that. Citizens responding to an assault and potentially stopping a sexual assault, the judge will love that; probably commend them for coming to our aid" The drunk obviously had his sense of self-preservation turned off by alcohol.

"Who the fuck asked you anyway bitch?" Laurel took a step closer, anger in her voice.

"That's Assistant District Attorney Bitch to you mister" She took another step and drove her finger into his chest, dragging a gasp and a wince out of him as she did.

"I'd like nothing better than to see you and your worthless pack of cowards in one of my courtrooms" She jabbed her finger in again, even harder, ignoring his pain. "I'll make damned sure you end up as one of my special projects" The finger jabbed in again. "I will tie you up in legal hell, appeals, motions to dismiss, subpoenas, enforced arbitration and whatever the hell else I can come up with until I've bled you dry with legal fees" She ground her finger into his aching chest, driving a pained gasp from her victim.

"Do you understand?" He nodded slowly, she poked him savagely again. "I asked do you understand me."

"Yeah, yeah, for fucks sake I understand" Laurel turned away from him, catching Oliver's eye and nodding slightly, before Oliver turned to Tony.

"Toss them out, and make sure they bounce when you do" The drunks were summarily dragged out as Oliver turned back to see Digg and Roy had helped Felicity retrieve their dinner. Realising they were standing in the middle of a crowd of gawking onlookers, Oliver forced a smile.

"Sorry for the interruptions to your night folks, please, don't let those drunks upset your evening" Roy took a step forward and raised his hands and his voice.

"The next round of drinks is on the house" There was a ragged cheer and a general surge towards the bar. Oliver turned, one eyebrow lifting, Roy however was blasé.

"What? They left an open tab at the bar and didn't close it, so it's still active" Oliver took in the nods from Laurel and Digg and the smile from Felicity and let a tight smile out.

"Good thinking Roy, I think it's the least those guys can do" Roy nodded and, with a smile at both girls, headed back to the bar to arrange the tab.

Digg meanwhile had their dinner hanging from one meaty fist as he leaned over to Felicity, concern evident in his voice.

"You ok Felicity?" Felicity rubbed the back of her head and grimaced.

"I thought that was supposed to stun him, not me?"

"That was supposed to hit his nose Felicity, he was just a bit tall" Digg smiled. "Nice footwork though" She nodded, then reached round to rub the back of her head again.

"Still hurts" Oliver smiled.

"There's some headache pills downstairs, let's get you some" Dig started guiding Felicity towards the corridor where the entrance to the lair was, while Oliver turned back to Laurel.

"You ok?" She nodded once.

"Yep, none of them actually landed a punch on me" Oliver nodded slowly.

"Nice job with the heel jab to the nose" She smiled and ducked her head in acknowledgement of his praise as Oliver came to decision.

"I think it's time you started to train with me"


	17. Chapter 17

Usual disclaimers apply. I don't own them, DC and CW and a bunch of other important people do, but I'm enjoying playing with them for a little while.

**Felicity and Laurel 17**

"Hi Laurel!" The lawyer looked round from where she was sitting, head down, towel still hanging round her neck to see Felicity making her way down the stairs into the lair.

"Hey, you just missed Oliver and John, they went out to wait on the pizza delivery guy" Felicity had dumped her stuff on her desk and wandered over.

"Bit of a bummer they won't deliver directly to the lair, but tell me you made sure they ordered Hawaiian?" At her friends nod Felicity clapped her hands in glee. "Yes, I need a good Hawaiian, it was back to back meetings all day; I hate that" Felicity gestured to Laurel's workout attire and the perspiration on her face. "How's the training coming?" Laurel groaned a little.

"I hurt in places I didn't know I had places" Felicity's brow knitted in concern.

"It was your first session with him" Her lips turned down in a dark frown. "I told him to take it easy with you..." Laurel was touched by her friend's concern.

"No, it wasn't that, I mean he did go easy on me, well a bit anyway, but he's still the best hand to hand combatant I've ever seen, I mean even dialed back he's still scary fast" Felicity nodded.

"The only person I've seen who could consistently take him was Sara" Laurel's eyes widened.

"Really? Wow" Felicity nodded, her ponytail bobbing in the overhead lights.

"Hand to hand combat was her thing, Oliver's good, don't get me wrong, he's great in a brawl but that's not his main thing" She mimed drawing and releasing a bow. "Sara on the other hand was all about hand to hand, they normally fought to a draw, but when she had the staff..." Her hand swiped across the area between them. "All over"

Felicity saw her friend's eyes grow distant, unsure if it was because of Sara's absence or the enormity of the gap she still had to close to fill her sister's boots, she decided to lighten the mood.

"So did you cheat?" Laurel looked up, confusion in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Felicity leaned back against the desk.

"Sara used to wait until after Oliver had done a few salmon ladder repetitions before they sparred, she said all's fair in love and war, so picking her fight times was all part of that" Laurel's lips quirked in annoyance.

"Uh no, I don't think he had" Felicity nodded sagely.

"Well there's your first lesson, use it wisely young Padawan" They smiled at each other for a second.

"It was pretty embarrassing; he had me pinned in less than ten seconds, three times in a row. I was mortified" Felicity nodded thoughtfully.

"Only to be expected, he's got years of experience and a lot of bulk and muscle on you. You're just starting out really, so getting your ass handed to you is probably likely to happen for a while, you'd better get used to being flat on your back under Oliver for a while" Felicity scrunched her nose up for a moment, her eyes unfocused. "On the other hand, there are worse fates than to be pinned under Oliver" She suddenly looked up, her cheeks coloring. "Tell me I didn't say that out loud?" Laurel tried to hold in her smile, failing dismally.

"OK, I won't tell you" That got Laurel a tongue poked out at her.

"Some friend you are" Laurel mock rolled her eyes.

"What, you told me not to tell you so I didn't"

"Damned lawyers, always the letter of the law, not the intent…"

"Suck it up hacker girl" They grinned at each other for a moment, just enjoying each other's company before Laurel sobered, remembering Felicity's feelings towards Oliver. '_Might as well spell it out for her_' she thought. '_That way she can go into it with her eyes open_'.

"Seriously though, being under Oliver, all hot and sweaty" She pulled a face. "Not all that it's cracked up to be" Felicity's jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she leaned back, finally pulling out a weak retort.

"Heretic! What blasphemy is this?" Laurel waved her hand back and forth between them.

"Don't get me wrong, he's got the body of a Greek god, but the technique?" Laurel shook her head slowly. It was obviously Felicity's night to be gob smacked.

"Girl, are you serious?" Laurel leaned back in her chair, nodding slowly.

"Honestly, before he went away, he wasn't all that good at it either; it was all about him, self-centered son of a bitch he was back then. I suppose most of the girls he bedded were too in awe of the name and the face and the money to give him decent feedback" Laurel shook her head ruefully "Same went for me I guess"

Felicity looked like she'd just learned that cows really did jump over the moon, her brain struggling to catch up. Eventually she shook herself out of it.

"Wow, just...wow" Laurel nodded.

"It changed when he got back, I mean it had to, that body..." She smiled in recollection and then continued. "While his stamina and strength were out of this world, unfortunately, his technique wasn't much better, different maybe" The curiosity was evident in Felicity's voice.

"How so?" Laurel held her hand out level and rocked it from side to side.

"Different. There's none of the softness, the care, it's more about the physical" She tilted her head. "Don't get me wrong, the physical's pretty damned good, but you want more right" Felicity nodded slowly, obviously struggling to understand. Laurel frowned, this was a little heavy but Felicity was her friend.

"Look, sometimes I like it as hard and rough and physical as the next girl, but these days that's about all there is to Oliver's repertoire" She sighed. "I don't believe for a second that's what he intends, but it's like after all he's been through for so long that that's all he knows, whatever softness that was there's been burnt out and all that's left is the physical" Felicity nodded slowly in understanding.

"What you're saying is he's having sex, not making love, right?" Laurel considered it for a moment and then nodded.

"Not a bad summation really, I think that was part of the attraction between him and Sara; they were birds of a feather. From what Sara told me, it was all physical, for both of them" Felicity looked down at the floor for a moment, taking it all in.

"I suppose it makes sense, they'd both been through something that changed them, they were very alike like that" There was silence for a few seconds before Laurel got a faraway look in her eye.

"Maybe, maybe not" She came back to Felicity and looked her in the eye. "There was one person who got past that with Sara" Felicity nodded in understanding.

"Nyssa"

"Yeah, I was surprised by how different Sara was when she talked about her, there was a softness there, somehow Nyssa got through to the person she was, in a way Oliver couldn't" They nodded slowly at each other for a second, then Felicity spoke.

"Yeah, she was different around Nyssa, I could see that" Laurel shrugged.

"Sara loves her and Nyssa loves her right back" She smiled, a little sadly. "Maybe that's what Oliver needs, someone who can love him and heal him" Felicity stood there, blue eyes meeting green, seeing the message there before smiling, Laurel smiling back.

"Not to mention someone who can give him some very…" Laurel's eyebrow lifted. "...constructive feedback on the finer points of his technique" Felicity nodded once, a shy smile breaking though.

"Using the loud voice" Laurel grinned.

"Oh honey, I can guarantee there'll be lots of loud noises" Seeing the blush creeping across the other woman's cheeks she laughed out loud, Felicity joining in as their laughter filled the lair.

They finally subsided, happily grinning at each other, just as the buzzer sounded, alerting them to Oliver and John returning with pizza. Standing, Felicity quickly leaned forward, placing her hand on Laurel's shoulder as footsteps sounded on the stairs, her voice quiet.

"Thank you Laurel, really, thank you" Laurel smiled back up at her.

"Hey Felicity, that's what friends are for"


	18. Chapter 18

**Felicity and Laurel 18**

It was a glorious Saturday; the city was basking in the unaccustomed warmth, people were out in force, including down at the harbourside precinct of Starling City.

The area had been gentrified decades ago, bond storage renovated into loft apartments and warehouses recycled into quirky shopping malls. Some of the city's best fashion shops could be found here, which of course was why Laurel and Felicity were strolling through the biggest mall, enjoying the day and the feeling of being normal.

It never occurred to either of them that they were spending their day with the same person they shared most of their nights with, truth be told their career choices had pulled them away from their other friends, even before they threw their lot in with Team Arrow, leaving them quietly lonely. Having a girlfriend who knew all about their double lives made everything just that much easier for both of them.

They'd found themselves at a quiet booth at a small deli, enjoying a lunch of gourmet panini's and mineral water and finishing with coffees while they coverered all sorts of topics, at ease with each other as they gossiped and joked and chatted.

"I walked into the kitchen the other day and two of the young legal interns were carrying on about that 50 Shades movie they're filming" Laurel rolled her eyes. "Part of me wanted to point out that being tied up wasn't all that much fun, but I didn't" She shook her head ruefully. "A bit hard to explain exactly where you learned that particular knowledge to your work colleagues" Felicity snickered.

"Yep, talk about a quick way to a counseling session with the human resources people" She shook her head decisively. "Had that a few times, not fun. At all" Laurel smiled.

"Let me guess, you said something inappropriate during a rant?" She got a rueful smile.

"That would be it. My first I.T. boss was about as conservative as they come, always giving me grief, everything from my lipstick colours to the skirts I was wearing" Laurel looked at her, eyes wide.

"In this day and age? You're joking?"

"Nope, I wish I was but Mister Burns was a product of ITs old school, right down to the pocket protector, I think he learned to code using punch cards in Basic or something. The idea that a young woman would not only want to be in IT but be better at it than him hurt his pride, so he got petty"

"What happened?" Felicity shrugged.

"He probably wanted to get rid of me, but I was too critical to his department, unfortunately for him the offer from Queen Consolidated came along with more responsibility and better pay so I was 'adios muchachos' and out of there" She shrugged. "I never looked back" Laurel sipped her coffee, then replied.

"And here you are" Felicity nodded.

"Not exactly what I imagined when I signed the contract" Laurel nodded back.

"Yeah, having Starling City's vigilante appear, bleeding out, on your Mini's back seat's a hell of a job interview" Felicity pulled a face; she seemed to have a vast repertoire of them.

"More like hell on getting it out of the upholstery. It's a good thing Oliver's rich, it cost a fortune to fix it, in the end I had to get the whole back seat replaced" She wrinkled her nose. "The blood had seeped into the cushions and started to smell in hot weather" Laurel pulled a face.

"Ew gross"

"Tell me about it. I told them to replace the entire seat and got Oliver to pay the bill" Laurel smiled over her coffee cup.

"Only fair, after all he did have the nerve to bleed all over your car's back seat" Felicity nodded enthusiastically.

"Exactly what I told him when I informed him he'd paid for it" Laurel frowned, replaying that sentence.

"Told him he'd paid for it, past tense?" Felicity shrugged and smiled happily.

"Sure, I manage his expense accounts and have access to his trust funds, so I spend it where I need to, I actually spend more of it than he does" Laurel tilted her head to regard her friend.

"Does he ever ask you about it?" Felicity nodded slowly, completely unconcerned.

"Once, he said he couldn't recall authorising any money spent at Cassandra's Couture" Laurel leaned forward, her eyes narrowing in appreciation.

"Oh, nice choice. And…?" Her hand made a coaxing gesture to her friend. Felicity suddenly smiled.

"I told him as he was the one who'd promoted me to Executive Assistant, a job I really didn't want by the way, just for the record, I needed an appropriate wardrobe, plus all those gowns I wear to Queen Consolidated events, or while we're undercover, don't mystically appear in my wardrobe" Laurel sat back, one eyebrow raised.

"He was ok with that?" felicity's smile turned wicked.

"I happened to be wearing one of his favourite dresses, the grey Manhattan dress, the one with the black belt line and the side panels I got from French Connection" Laurel nodded, she knew that dress. "I may also have sat myself on the end of my desk and let my legs swing back and forth in front of him, while wearing four inch heels"

"Felicity, I'm shocked" Laurel's smile said otherwise though. "That's playing dirty"

"All's fair in love and war" Laurel lifted her cup in a toast.

"And designer labels" Felicity picked up her cup and tapped them together in a toast.

"Definitely designer labels"


	19. Chapter 19

Standard disclaimers re copywrite apply, don't own them, just enjoying playing with them.

**Felicity and Laurel 19**

Felicity was sitting back, her ever present cup of coffee cradled between her palms as she considered the floor show.

Oliver had been sparring with Roy earlier; while Felicity had winced at the damage Oliver had inflicted on Roy during their early sessions, she had to admit Roy was a heck of a lot better now, at first it had been almost cruel pitting him against Oliver, now though Oliver actually had to work to leave a mark.

Not that he'd ever say anything of course; Felicity rolled her eyes at Oliver's single-mindedness sometimes, well more than sometimes if she was being honest.

Now though Oliver was in the bathroom and Laurel had stepped up to spar with John and Roy. Felicity watched closely as Laurel took up a stance then, just as they went to move she'd dropped and rolled, moving to point where they were both in front of her, trying to keep them from flanking her.

As she watched she could see John was sizing her up, moving carefully, obviously he had enough regard for Laurel's skills to treat her with respect, Roy was a little faster, a little more eager, at a nod from John he lunged, looking to get Laurel to block him, Felicity noted Roy was leading with his off hand, waiting for Laurel to commit then strike with the other, dominant one. Laurel though must have seen it as she slid across towards Roy's left, forcing Roy to pull back, then strike.

There was a quick flurry of blows and blocks; to Felicity's eye they seemed reasonably matched, neither getting a decisive edge, until she suddenly realised that wasn't the plan. Roy lunged again and Laurel dodged left, opening her up for John, who stepped forward and in a single fluid movement dropped to a crouch and swept his leg across, spilling Laurel to the ground. For a second it looked like the fight was over, until she saw Laurel had rolled with the fall, coming up on one knee and bringing one elbow down directly onto John's knee, stopping just before it connected.

Unfortunately just then Roy landed on top of Laurel, grabbing her and bearing her back to the ground where he tried pinning her, they grappled for a moment with Laurel almost escaping until John's arrival ended the contest. They helped each other up to their feet before John turned to Laurel.

"What did you just learn?" Laurel took a step back and wriggled her shoulders, then looked up at John.

"That two working together are better than individually?" John nodded once.

"Sometimes, not always though" He indicated Roy and himself. "We've trained together against Oliver, which means we can work together pretty seamlessly; most people you'd fight haven't so they're likely to get in each other's way"" He took a step back, waving for Roy to take up position again. "Good choice trying to avoid being flanked though" Seeing Roy move into position, he nodded. "Again"

The next three bouts all ended the same way, but Felicity noticed it was taking the two of them longer to pin Laurel, when John tried to sweep her in the second bout she was ready, stepping back and delivering a kick that if she hadn't stopped it, would have probably have broken ribs.

The third time Laurel obviously decided to concentrate on Roy, as soon as they started she leapt forward and high, her spinning kick would have collected him right in the face if he hadn't frantically blocked and back peddled. Before he could react she'd moved forward and swept again, this time low, forcing Roy to block her strike and move to the left. Felicity nodded to herself; realising Laurel was trying to split their teamwork up, Laurel had moved round Roy, making him to turn to face her and putting him between her and the fast approaching John, forcing him to go round Roy to get at her.

It was a good plan Felicity thought, watching as Laurel kept moving left as John moved to the right, always trying to keep Roy between her and the more dangerous threat. It couldn't go on though, she couldn't keep it up, John sidestepped Roy as the younger man lunged, then struck, forcing Laurel to block and for a split-second diverting her attention from John, who flashed an arm out, blocking Laurel's backswing, before delivering a punch to her kidneys that if it had connected would have left her sprawled on the ground.

"Good, very good" John stepped back. "Using our numbers against us worked for a few seconds, but you know what you did wrong?" Laurel stepped back and dragged her arm across her sweaty brow, then looked back at him, nodding slowly.

"Let it go on too long?" John smiled proudly.

"Krav Maga's all about ending the fight quickly. It went on too long and eventually you made a mistake and we got an opening. One hit, bang, it's all over" He looked at Roy and got a nod as Felicity realised it wasn't just Laurel who was learning. John led them back to the centre of the training mats. "Again"

"She's doing better than I expected" At the quiet voice next to her Felicity started, then calmed, swinging her chair to face Oliver.

"A little warning before you creep up on me Oliver, or I swear I will hang a bell round your neck" Oliver's mouth turned up a little at the edges at her threat. Felicity swung back to watch the three of them move around the training area. "You think?"

"Definitely picking it up faster than Roy did" Felicity nodded slowly at his comment.

"You're forgetting two things" She ticked off the index finger. "Laurel had already done martial arts training before she signed on, so she wasn't starting from scratch like Roy here" Oliver nodded slowly at her words.

"And two?"

"Roy was motivated but he was frustrated as hell, remember all that slapping water stuff you made him do to strengthen his arms for archery?" Oliver nodded, a hint of a smile appearing.

"I remember"

"Laurel's not motivated in the same way he was; in fact she's absolutely driven to do this, to be a worthy successor to Sara" Felicity looked over and winced as Laurel suddenly stepped into John's space, trading a blow that would have hit her ribs to deliver a forearm smash to the throat and a knee to the groin that would have left someone actually hit that way a collapsed whimpering mess on the ground. Looking back at Oliver she smiled.

"She started learning from Roy and John, then went outside us and started training, first with Krav Maga, then with a Hapkido instructor" Felicity let her voice drop to a low tone that wouldn't carry. "Laurel's utterly determined to prove herself, to John and Roy, to you, to Sara's legacy and eventually, to herself" Oliver stood there, looking down at her, then turned to watch as Laurel nodded at a Karate strike Diggle was demonstrating in slow motion on Roy, her face a study in concentration, then looked back at Felicity.

"You could be right" Felicity hit him with her megawatt smile.

"Oliver, you should know me by now, of course I'm right" They shared a smile for a moment, before Oliver got a curious look in his eye, something Felicity didn't miss. "What?" He shrugged.

"Just a thought; you said she had something to prove to everyone, but you didn't mention she had something to prove to you. Why's that?"

"Simple, I'm her friend, I know how much this means to her, she doesn't have to prove anything to me" She suddenly smiled up at him. "In fact I'm not only confident that she can do it, I'll bet my twenty bucks against a bottle of very good red that says Laurel will, sooner or later, kick your butt" Oliver smiled tolerantly back at her.

"Felicity, you know that's not going to happen" Felicity just smiled and held her hand out.

"You in?" He shrugged and they shook.

"Why are you so sure?" Felicity looked back at where Laurel was slowly running through an arm twist disarm maneuver on John as Roy watched.

"Because she has the same drive and fire inside her that Sara had, it just took her longer to find her calling" She glanced back up at Oliver. "Sara could beat you on the training mat; that's the goal Laurel's set herself and she won't rest until she's done the same"

"And how long do you think that's going to be?"

"It won't be soon" She combined a shrug with a face twist that drew a small smile from him. "But it'll be a lot sooner than you think" Oliver turned away, watching John and Laurel spar as Roy stood there taking it in, then frowned to himself.

He knew how good he was, how good he'd had to become to do what he did, to survive. Laurel had neither his background nor experience, so the chances of her actually ever being good enough to beat him were vanishingly small, but still... He'd learnt a long time ago that the Lance sisters were capable of almost anything they set their minds to and Laurel was awfully committed to this. His thought train was suddenly interrupted by Felicity's hand on his arm.

"Oh and Oliver, you still owe me that bottle of 82 Lafite Rothschild you promised me" She raised an eyebrow at him. "If I was you, I'd make sure you still have a bottle in your cellar" She smiled knowingly. "Y'know, for when you lose" With that she strolled off towards the kitchen in search of a fresh coffee.

Oliver looked after her for a second, then across to the training mat, watching as Laurel and Roy blocked and parried each other's strikes, Laurel's face a mask of concentration. He could tell Roy wasn't holding back all that much at all, something that made him narrow his eyes in thought.

Maybe he'd better check the cellar, just in case.


	20. Chapter 20

In the search for content, let it be said I leave no stone unturned and no trope unused. :-)

**Felicity and Laurel 20**

Felicity told herself that when she had the chance to go undercover, she should politely decline, a polite but firm '_No_' should suffice. After all, given how many times thing had gone wrong; the Dodger, the whole infiltrating the casino thing, ending up on her knees with Slade's sword at her neck… '_Learn to say no Felicity_'.

Unfortunately she hadn't actually got around to listening, so when the Team needed to infiltrate Stefan Amaris' nightclub to bug his stand-alone computer system, she'd found herself volunteering right along with Laurel. Amaris' club, The Cauldron, wasn't a patch on Verdant; it was in fact a dive with pretensions, the kind of place Oliver Queen wouldn't be caught dead in, so they'd had to come up with another way to get Felicity inside.

So it was that Roy, kitted out in a nice suit, had escorted them into The Cauldron, a gorgeous woman on each arm. His cover was that he was a New York DJ, in Starling for a few days and looking for a good time, Felicity and Laurel were some arm candy he'd picked up while in town. Meanwhile Oliver and John were hidden outside, close by, suited up and tensely waiting.

Surprisingly it had worked, Laurel had hung with Roy, distracting anyone from wondering where Felicity had disappeared to, giving her enough time to slip away and drop an inconspicuous radio bug onto Amaris' stand-alone IT system, the one not connected to the net. Unfortunately, to distract a suspicious security guard, Roy had caused a scene and Amaris' bouncers had thrown him out, leaving Laurel and Felicity still inside.

That was how Laurel and Felicity found themselves standing there, facing Amaris' head enforcer, a hulking Italian American monster named Joe Tripodi. The girls knew all about him, a weird mix of devoutly pious Catholic on one hand and a vicious and violent thug with a string of suspected rapes and assaults to his name, on the other.

"Well, what am I gonna do with you two?" Tripodi sized them both up, obviously liking what he was seeing. "Maybe me and the boys might party with you, pair of pretty ladies like you shouldn't be alone" Tripodi grinned round at his goons. "We can have a lot of fun" His intentions were sickeningly clear as through their earpieces they could hear Oliver's voice, low and angry.

"I'm going in, Dig, back me up, Roy, you get the car ready near the back entrance."

"No!" It was Felicity, she'd already counted the large number of goons in the building, most of them heavily armed, there had to be a better way. Realising Tripodi was frowning at her outburst she stumbled on, pulling on an apologetic smile. "It's not that we're not, y'know appreciative of the offer, really, but we're not interested, no really" Seeing the look of anger and rejection on Tripodi's face Laurel jumped in to back her up.

"Yeah, it's got nothing to do with you, it's just..." Laurel paused, unsure of what to say, to see Felicity nodding before she spoke up, her voice softer.

"It's just...well guys aren't our thing" At Felicity's words Tripodi frowned darkly.

"What the hell do you mean, aren't your thing?" Felicity looked up to the taller woman, a small hint of panic in her eyes, seeing the sudden comprehension in her eyes, then turned back to Tripodi, smiling shyly as she spoke.

"Tell em...babe" Laurel nodded, then flashed a smile, wrapping an arm around Felicity, pulling her closer.

"We're not really into guys, we prefer each other" Ignoring the sudden choked sounds coming through her earpiece, Laurel looked down as Felicity slid her arm around Laurel's waist and let her head come to rest on Laurel's shoulder. Tripodi's eyes narrowed, Felicity could tell that quite clearly he wasn't buying it, jerking his thumb back towards where Roy had been summarily ejected.

"What about the pretty boy?" Laurel shrugged dismissively, keeping her arm round Felicity.

"Him, a punk kid with money, in his world it's all about image" She rolled her eyes at the thought. "He wanted some arm candy so it'd look good" She pulled a face. "Good money for a couple of hours work" Tripodi scowled at them.

'You two pros?" Felicity was about to say something when Laurel's arm tightened around her.

"No way, we do some part time modelling and this was some easy money" Felicity shrugged and smiled up at Laurel, before looking back at Tripodi.

"Even easier, now you've tossed him out" At Tripodi's questioning look she smiled even wider. "What, you don't think we made sure to get paid up front?" She tilted her head, coming to rest on Laurel's shoulder again. "Do we look that dumb?" She scoffed. "We might be blonde but we're not that blonde"

Tripodi scowled, clearly not believing them. Felicity felt the first hint of panic scrabbling at the back of her throat, knowing Oliver was only a few seconds from storming the building. Before she could say anything though Laurel turned her head and smiled at her.

"Good point honey, with him gone we can head home, after all we have better things we can be doing" Before Felicity could reply, Laurel leaned down, her intention obvious, allowing Felicity time to be ready. Her lips were soft and warm, the kiss gentle, unhurried.

For a moment Felicity was unsure, before mentally shrugging and going with it, eyes closing, relaxing into the soft warmth. Laurel's lips tasted of cherry lip gloss, white wine and something seductive. She felt Laurel's hands come to rest on her hips and mimicked her pose, feeling Laurel's body press against hers. Finally breaking the kiss after a good ten seconds, Laurel looked down at her and smiled softly.

"Shall we head off and continue this at home?" Felicity gazed back up at her, trying to get her breathing and racing pulse under control, out of the corner of her eye seeing Tripodi with a look of almost disgust on his face, then let a happy smile appear as she leaned in to snuggle close.

"Sure babe, have I told you how much I like that dress?" Laurel smiled at her warm tone.

"Not yet" Felicity glanced over at Tripodi, then back up at Laurel, dropping her voice but still loud enough for Tripodi and his goons to hear.

"It looks good, but it'll look so much better on our bedroom floor" She could see the words hit home as Laurel's eyes widened, then narrowed. There was a strangled sound over her comlink, probably Roy she guessed.

"Good point honey" Felicity leaned up and gave Laurel a quick peck on the lips before the taller woman turned to their audience. "If you gentlemen will excuse us, I'd like to take my girlfriend to bed" Tripodi didn't bother hiding his disgust.

"Dykes, more damned dykes, they're everywhere these days" He waved his hand at them and spoke to his men. "Get em out of here" He turned away as one of the goons, from his expression a lot less bothered by their sexual preferences than his boss, motioned them through the club towards the door, his leer showing his real feelings.

"Don't suppose you two put on shows?" Laurel shook her head, hearing someone's growl in her earpiece, probably Oliver though she wouldn't bet on it not being John either.

"She's all mine and I don't share" She looked down at Felicity who still had her arm around her waist. "Right honey?" Felicity nodded and gave a shy smile.

"Take me home babe" The goon looked disappointed as he opened the door, waving them out.

They made their way up the street, turning a corner towards the nearest cab rank, disentangling themselves as they did, Felicity finally managing to speak.

"Well that was weird; I don't mean the kiss, cause that was kinda nice, but the whole girlfriend's thing...I never really got into that with Sara cause we never found themselves in such a situation and it'd probably not be weird with her because well, she obviously shops both sides of the street, I mean Nyssa and all..." She lets herself drag to a close, her cheeks flaming, noting the obvious amusement in Laurel's eyes and hearing a set of muffled chuckles in her earpiece.. "I totally did it again, didn't I?" Finally Laurel smirked.

"Don't stress Felicity" Laurel leaned in close to whisper into the ear that most definitely did not have a earpiece in, her voice low and soft and a little sultry. "Sara's not the only one who's a little...flexible" Stepping back, Laurel flashed her a quick smile before turning and strolling off, leaving Felicity standing there staring after her, allowing Felicity to admire the ass outlined in that slinky red dress.

Stopping and looking back at her over her shoulder, Laurel smiled, quite blatantly running her eyes over Felicity's green silk gown-clad body.

"Are you coming…honey?" At the furious blush in Felicity's cheeks Laurel let out a huge grin before nodding in the direction she's walking.

"C'mon, let's call it a night" Oliver's voice sounded in their ears,

"That would probably be a really good idea"

The sound of their happy laughter echoed down the quiet street.


	21. Chapter 21

**Felicity and Laurel 21**

"Hello Miss Laurel" Hearing her name in a lightly accented, so familiar voice, Laurel's mouth automatically moved into a happy smile of remembrance as she turned to take in the small woman standing there behind her in the ATM line.

"Raisa!" She enveloped the smaller woman in a happy hug. "It's so good to see you" The Russian woman smiled, stepping back but leaving her hands on Laurel's arms, looking her up and down

"It is good to see you also Miss Laurel, you look well, very well"

"Thank you. It's been too long" Raisa nodded.

"Indeed it has, you have not been to the mansion for a long time"

"I missed you" Laurel let her smile widen. "And your cooking" The smile she got from the older woman was positively impish.

"Ah, so it's not me you miss" She mock scolded her, waving an amused finger at the younger woman she remembered so well from Oliver's childhood. "So much Kasha and Kissel you ate when you were a little girl" Laurel couldn't help it, she moaned as the memory hit her, she'd loved those foods, so different from everything else she'd had growing up but such a wonderful part of her childhood memories. She was about to respond when Felicity arrived, two take away coffees in hand. She passed one to Laurel and turned to Raisa with a smile.

"Raisa, how are you, you're looking good"

"Thank you Miss Felicity, you too are looking well, I was just telling Miss Laurel here she too is looking well" Raisa tipped her head to take them both in. "I was not aware you were friends, but I am pleased to see it so" They both smiled and shared a quick glance before Felicity spoke.

"Yeah, we're good. How are you doing, after the break and all?" During the period that Isabel had taken everything and put the mansion up for sale, Raisa had been left unemployed. She'd refused to work for Isabel and instead taken herself off for a visit back to Russia and a Mediterranean cruise, returning to find Isabel dead, Oliver back in charge of the company and him practically begging her to come back.

"It was very good, but better to be home I think" They smiled at each other, enjoying what wasn't being said, before the line moved forward a bit as the person two ahead finishes at the ATM and moves away. Felicity eyes are distant for a moment, prompting Laurel to recall some of what she's learned about Felicity's childhood, how hard it was, before she comes back to them, smiling.

"Home is always good" They share a smile and it's good, Laurel thinks of her childhood and Raisa's cooking and laughter; Oliver, Tommy and her, growing up and the three of them, the three musketeers; now Tommy's gone and Oliver's still recovering from what was done to him and her, she's still trying to come to terms with what she was, who she is and what she will become. Almost as if she can read her, Raisa smiles brightly, her face lighting up.

"Mr Oliver, he doesn't eat enough and when he does, he eats alone. That is not good, meals are to be shared" She looks between the two young women standing there, both beautiful, both very special to the man who she thinks of as a surrogate son. "Would you eat with him, so he can be with his friends?" There's a sudden silence as both blondes feel something clench around their hearts, before Laurel swallows and smiles.

"I'd like that" She glances at Felicity and the conversation there is instant, as is the agreement. "We both would" Raisa smiles, happy for them and her boy, he is so hurt, so quiet, so much a man now, so little like the carefree, mischievous boy he was. Seeing the smile Felicity ducks her head.

"Oliver has friends, not many, but they're good ones, can we all come?" Raisa's smile widens and she nods.

"Of course, tell me when and how many and I will fill you all up with Knish and Pelmini and Pirogi and Orlov with Lymonnyk for dessert" Laurel feels her mouth water in long ago memory and nods as Felicity speaks.

"There will be seven of us, including Oliver, if that's ok?" Raisa waves her hand dismissively.

"Easy, we eat in the kitchen, the way friends do, not formal, just friends" Laurel nods, before Felicity smiles.

"There is one condition though" Raisa looks up at her with open eyes and apparent curiosity.

"What is that Miss Felicity?" The smile she gets from Felicity is shy but lovely.

"You have to eat with us, you're Oliver's family too" Raisa pauses, seeing Laurel's sudden smile and nod and smiles to herself, her boy is lucky to have these people in his life.

"Of course, I would like that, no matter what happens he is still my mal'chik after all"

A week later and it's Saturday night and they're grouped round the big bench in the kitchen in the mansion, dressed in jeans and runners and the kitchen is filled with laughter and happiness, Raisa looks round at the people here and smiles to herself.

The pretty young boy and the tiny girl with the short dark hair and the curious name, the big black man she already knew as John and his beautiful woman, so happy together, Oliver and the two blondes flanking him and she smiles again. Oliver hasn't laughed like this in so long, as if he had forgotten how to, blushing as the girls coaxed embarrassing stories out of her about the young Oliver, despite his protests she didn't miss how he hadn't told her to stop, he trusted these people, really trusted them, something he so rarely does anymore.

Raisa looked round the group and nodded to herself; they are so different from the people he used to associate with, but that's not a bad thing. Those people were attracted by the Queen name and the money and the lifestyle, people who didn't care for her boy, just what he represented, something she can tell means nothing to these people.

She looks across to see both beautiful blonde women smiling at her as Laurel nods gratefully and Felicity lifts her glass to her in toast and Raisa smiles to herself.

With friends like this her boy is in good hands.


	22. Chapter 22

**Felicity and Laurel 22 **

Oliver finished his workout and, toweling the sweat off, hung the towel around his neck before wandering over to see what the rest of the team were up to on a quiet Sunday night.

Roy was restringing his bow and waxing the bow string, Oliver didn't show it but he was pleased that Roy had listened; take care of your weapon and it'll take care of you. Diggle had left for home earlier, taking a detour via a convenience store for corn chips, pickles and strawberry flavored ice cream. He shook his head, he sorta understood pregnant women and their cravings but he really, really hoped Lyla wasn't planning on combining them into a single meal.

The team's female contingent were sitting in front of Felicity's computer screen; given the smiles and chuckles they were sharing he doubted they were working, not that he minded, they both worked damned hard even before they stepped foot in the lair. Walking over he propped himself on the edge of the table and looked down, seeing two pairs of bright eyes, one pair green, the other blue, turn to him as he spoke.

"Hey, what's up?" Felicity smiled up at him, drawing a smile in return.

"We're discussing which of us is currently in a relationship with you" Oliver blinked, his mind stuttering for a second before his brain restarted and he looked at them.

"Would you mind repeating that, because I think I would remember if I was currently…" He looked across at Laurel. "In a relationship…" He looked at back at Felicity. "With either of you"

They chuckled for a moment before Felicity waved at her three huge computer screens; looking at them he could see two were covered by page after page of gossip and celebrity sites, while the third was covered in an intricate combination spreadsheet and pie graph. Felicity waved towards the screens.

"I set up a monitoring program which collects and collates each weeks mentions of you in the tabloids, the online gossip sites, celebrity spotter sites, blog posts, paparazzi images and so on" She smiled. "You have no idea how many times you pop up each week" Oliver frowned, nodding slowly.

"And this is relevant how?" He saw Felicity and Laurel share a quick, mischievous glance before the lawyer tapped one screen.

"Well apparently, you're having a wild and passionate affair with a mystery blonde" She smiled. "Which turns out to be me, last Monday" Oliver flicked a glance and saw a shot of them standing together with coffee's in their hands, taken when they'd bumped into one another at Starbucks. Felicity took up the story.

"By Tuesday however you and I were apparently having a torrid office affair, according to this post" With a click of a mouse a shot appeared of Oliver holding the door at Queen Consolidated for Felicity, who was smiling happily. Oliver felt a little awkward taking in how casually cheerful they both looked.

"Felicity, I'm sorry…" Laurel however leaped in.

"However Felicity mustn't be able to satisfy you, because by Wednesday you and I were having a secret assignation, when you sent John to collect me from work" Laurel's smile widened as another post appeared, showing exactly that, Laurel had been working back and John had swung by to pick her up. Reading off the headline she shook her head. "Booty calls? Please" Oliver shook his head as well.

"I'm sorry, I never meant for this…" Felicity waved her hand airily.

"I forgive you Oliver, obviously Laurel just wasn't enough for you, because by Thursday you'd decided to have a baby, with another mystery blonde" Felicity clicked a mouse and a shot of the pair of them standing in front of a baby shop appeared. Oliver shook his head in disbelief, when Felicity had asked him to come with her to pick out some baby stuff at lunchtime for Lyla and John's baby he'd accepted without a thought. Felicity had justified it by saying that she didn't want John to know what they'd got and her Mini was too small for the crib she'd eventually bought. He was about to try and apologise again when Laurel interjected.

"However that was obviously over by Friday, because by then we'd been spotted having a scandalous liaison at the Metropolitan Art Museum fundraiser" At another mouse click an image appeared of Laurel looking gorgeous in a deep blue gown standing next to a tuxedo clad Oliver, both with champaign flutes in their hands as Oliver smiled at something she'd said. Felicity however wasn't finished.

"Mind you, by Saturday you'd apparently got over your indecisiveness and decided that I was the one you wanted, as evidenced by this shot" Another post expanded, showing him attending the Starling City Chamber of Commerce luncheon; Queen Consolidated had sponsored a table and a number of heads of departments were there, as was Felicity, sitting next to him wearing a nicely tailored blue pinstripe pants suit, she'd been caught leaning over to tell him something, her lips close to his ear.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to put either of you through any of this" Laurel casually sat back in her chair.

"That's OK Oliver, by the evening you'd finally put your obvious indecision behind you and decided what you wanted was both of us" Almost afraid to look, he saw an image of the three of them near the entrance to Verdant, it had been a quiet night and he'd decided that everyone should call it an early night, the weather had been dreadful so he'd asked John to drop them home before heading off himself. The image had him holding the door for Felicity to duck into as Laurel obviously waited to follow her into the back of the car.

"I cannot tell you how sorry I am about all of this" Oliver grimaced. "I never intended…" Felicity mimicked her friend and sat back in her chair.

"It's OK Oliver, really. It is" She cast a glance at her friend and their smiles grew a bit wider before she turned back to him. "We actually have a contest running about it"

"A contest?" They both nodded.

"Yep, this graph keeps track of who's getting more of your time" Felicity smiled a little smugly. "At the moment it's me" Laurel threw a mock-annoyed glare at her friend's smug tone.

"Given he's working in the same office as you it'd be strange if you didn't" Laurel shook her head slowly. "If you divide the number of mentions by the amount of time per week I spend with you it's quite obvious that I'm Oliver's Queen" She placed her hand over her heart and affected an exaggeratedly dreamy, love sick look. Felicity however was not impressed.

"Yeah right, well I'm telling you quantity has a quality all of its own and I'm way ahead on total mentions" She glanced up at Oliver over her glasses, a grin breaking out. "We even have our own cute portmanteau couple name, like Brangelina" Oliver was almost afraid to ask.

"We do?"

"Yep, Olicity" She resettled her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "Game set and match to me" As Laurel scoffed Oliver just stood there and stared at the two of them, they were making this a game…

"So you're not mad?" They both shook their heads, before Laurel spoke.

"Occupational hazard of being your friend, I mean if they saw you smiling at Sin the headlines would be Oliver Queen, cradle snatcher" Oliver had to sadly agree with that assessment, before Felicity nodded.

"That's what we get for hanging round with number one on Starling City's eligible bachelor list" She smiled. "Not that I'm complaining" Laurel smiled at her friend then looked up at Oliver.

"Me neither, it comes with the territory" Oliver stared at them both for a few seconds, two women, both exceptional, he wondered what he'd done to have them in his life. Finally he managed to make his voice work again, speaking through a gentle tightness in his throat.

"You're both very remarkable women" Laurel smiled as Felicity spoke.

"And once again, thank you for remarking on it" Both girls shared a smile, before Laurel leaned forward, wicked mischief in her eye, lowering her voice to something sultry.

"So tell me Oliver, which of us do you really, really want?" Felicity also leaned forward, far too much glee in her evil smile as she too turned her voice warm and sexy

"Oh yes, please tell us Oliver, I'm dying to know" He looked between them, before suddenly looking round.

"Oh, look, I think I hear Roy calling, excuse me…" He was already frantically backpedaling as their peals of happy laughter chased him across the lair. Approaching Roy he shook his head, muttering to himself.

"Those two will be the death of me"


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for the long delay in posting, a dose of pneumonia saw me in hospital for three days and too stuffed to write for a few more after being released. Anyway, I'm back and will start picking up the slack.

**Felicity and Laurel 23**

Laurel paused, her head cocking at the sound, looking round the deserted back alley behind Verdant she went to key in the cypher when she heard it again, a low, almost pitiful sound.

'Mrrowll" She turned to scan the alley and saw a cat, large and stocky, grey fur with a white blaze of fur on the chest and white socks, jogging towards her. As she watched the cat came right up to her and rubbed up against her jeans–clad leg. Charmed, she dropped to a crouch and reached out, gently stroking down the surprisingly soft grey fur of what was obviously a fully-grown cat.

"Hello, and who do you belong to?" In reply the cat rubbed up against her leg again, scent marking her Laurel realised as she continued stroking the cat, getting a deep rumbling purr in return. Finally she stood and input the door code, pushing the door open and stepping in, only to see the cat had slipped in and was already walking down the corridor towards the kitchen; it was early Saturday afternoon and the Verdant staff wouldn't be in for another few hours. She shook her head as she flicked the lights on, like most cats this one behaved like they owned the place. "I don't think you're supposed to be in here"

The cat had stopped in the door to the kitchen, sticking its head round it took in the dark and empty space, missing all the delicious scents it had become used to, then turned to look at Laurel and gave her a mournful cry.

"Mrrrrrrrr" Laurel stepped past the kitchen door and shook her head, then crouched down again, giving the cat another head scratch.

"Sorry, I don't know what they've been feeding you, but I can't help you, not right now"

"Mrrrll?" She could hear the question in the cat's voice, seeing the bright yellow eyes staring up at her. Shaking her head again she smiled as she stood.

"There might be some milk in the lair. C'mon" As she walked on the cat trotted after her, tail held happily erect as she keyed the cypher lock to the concealed door to the lair, pulling it open before reaching in to turn on the lights; holding the door she looked down and spoke to the cat. "Are you coming?" The cat stared up at her for a second, then peered around her legs down into the big open space below, then looked back up at her as if asking for reassurance.

Sighing Laurel scooped the cat up and descended the stairs, her passenger peering around with curious eyes. Putting the cat down she dumped her bag on her desk, then went over to the fridge where she checked the date on the opened carton of milk, then grabbed a clean plastic take-away laksa dish. Walking back to her desk she crouched down and poured the dregs of the carton into the dish and placed it next to her desk, before looking around.

"Here kitty, kitty, come on kitty" Seconds later the cat appeared from near the salmon ladder and made its way over, its nose twitching as it sniffed the dish before crouching down, lapping its tail around its feet as it happily drank. Laurel stroked the soft grey fur for a moment, then stood and moved to her chair, waking her computer up and checking the latest searches Felicity had set up for a number of the cases she was working on. She'd almost forgotten her companion until she felt the cat started circling her ankles, purring happily as it did and bringing a small smile to her face. She absently reached down and scratched the cat as it arched its back under her fingers; it's purring getting louder and deeper.

She looked up to read the latest info from the radio bug on Stefan Amaris' computer systems in The Cauldron, distracted, barely hearing the discontented complaint from the cat as she reads a series of financial entries that don't correspond to any legitimate income stream, before she's suddenly surprised as the cat leaps up to the desk top and looks at her.

"Oh sorry, did I forget you?" She scratched the cat between the ears and the purring starts up again, Laurel smiling slightly at the immediacy of the reaction as the cat prances across her desk and back as she notes it's a male. Finally the cat curls up near her elbow and drifts off to a comfortable sleep, drawing a slightly envious glance from Laurel before she turns back to her work.

She's still at it when the door beeps an hour later, announcing Felicity and Roy arriving, they call out greetings as they descend the steps and make their way over, only for both to suddenly stop as her companion awakes from its sleep and stands up.

"When did you get a cat?" Felicity smiles as golden eyes swing to take her in as their owner sits down again, very compact, fluffy tail lapped carefully around the front paws, regarding the newcomers with curiosity. ""Hello"

The cat suddenly yawns, a jaw dislocating move revealing a set of sharp teeth, before tilting his head and regarding her, then calls a greeting.

"Mrrrwwwlll" Felicity walks over and carefully scratches him behind the ears, getting immediate purring as the cat bumps his head against her hand. Roy walks over as well and smiles.

"Hello tuxedo boy" Laurel smiles, sitting like that the cat does look a little like he's wearing a tux with his white chest fur.

"You know him? I found him hanging round the back alley door. As soon as I opened it he wandered in and headed straight for the kitchen so he obviously knows his way round" Roy watched an obviously charmed Felicity patting him as the cat rose on all fours and wandered over to her, snuggling against her.

"I think so, I think he's a stray who the kitchen staff have been sneaking food to" Given the life he's led, Roy's not going to criticize anyone who takes pity on street strays. Laurel raised an eyebrow, seeing Felicity's huge smile as the cat stares up at her like she's Christmas.

"He's awfully affectionate with strangers for a stray" Felicity's eyes sharpen at that.

"Maybe he's not a stray, if he's not he'll have a microchip" She walks away to her desk, a discontented 'meow' following her, before Roy carefully picks him up and cuddles him, turning on the purring machine again. Felicity is back shortly, holding a makeshift scanner. She waves it above the cat's neck and smiles as a series of numbers appear.

"Laurel, can you call up the Starling City SPCA web site, and input these numbers" A minute later and four sets of eyes are watching the screen as a set of details appear. Roy's the first one to laugh.

"Smokey! Well I suppose the name fits, what with his grey fur and all" He looks up to see Felicity's huge grin as she reaches over and gently scratches the cat under its chin, seeing him lift his head to give her better access as she talks to him in a soft, happy voice.

"Well hello Smokey" Laurel meanwhile is looking up the owners.

"Ester Tang, 62 Comenara Parkway here in the Glades" She doesn't miss Roy's sudden stilling as she looks up "What?"

"That part of the Glades was pretty badly hit in Merlyn's attack, then it took the brunt of Slade's army" Laurel's eyes narrow, she knows exactly what that means as she glances over and catches Felicity's eyes, seeing the sudden sadness there. In seconds she has the Starling City Council's disaster recovery page open, looking up the names of the dead and missing.

"Ester Tang, she was found dead in the rubble of her house a week after Slade's attack" She looks up at the cat, to see his eyes half closed in pleasure as Roy carefully cradles him and Felicity fusses over him. Roy looks down and chews his lip for a moment.

"What do we do with him?" Laurel's about to speak when Felicity quickly interjects, her voice determined.

"We look after him, what else?" Laurel shrugs.

"I'd like to, but none of us have a pet-friendly clause in our leases" There's silence for a moment as Roy fusses over Smokey, both women exchanging a silent conversation before Laurel nods. "On the other hand, there's nothing about pets in our lease here" Felicity nods

"We need a lair cat; he'll help keep rats and mice down" Roy just looks at her, skepticism obvious.

"I don't think we've ever seen one down here and if one did show they'd probably end up as arrow bait. If that's the excuse you're planning to use on Oliver, I think it needs work" Felicity and Laurel shared another glance before Felicity smiled wickedly.

"You leave Oliver to us"

That night Oliver was all set to say no, until both women looked at him with those eyes, and Laurel told him what the cat's name was. The sudden tensing of his jaw gave him away even before he spoke.

"Fine, but I am not cleaning up after him" was all he had to say, as he tried to ignore Diggle's all too knowing smirk, desperately trying to not smile as he watched both ecstatic women suddenly envelop the cat in a group huddle as a contented 'meow' drifted out of the hug.

And that was how Team Arrow gained a cat.


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you to everyone who passed on their best wishes, fortunately I'm well on my way to recovery, something made even quicker by your kindness.

**Felicity and Laurel 24**

Laurel smiled as she turned, holding out a silver gown.

"What about this one?" Felicity turned from where she and Lyla were looking at dresses and tilted her head.

"I don't think silver will work with your hair" Laurel shook her head.

"Not me, for Sin" Lyla and Felicity exchanged a glance and then both nodded as Laurel turned to face the dressing room curtain. "Got another one here for you" The younger woman's head appeared from inside the dressing room as she took in the dress, her eyes widening.

"I, uh don't know if that'd look any, y'know good on me" Laurel waved the young girl out.

Let's see how that one looks" Sin reluctantly stepped out, her body wrapped in a stylish black and white evening dress that flattered both her slim build and her coloring, drawing an appreciative smile from Laurel "Oh, nice"

"You think?" It was patently obvious that Sin was well outside her comfort zone, something Laurel had some sympathy for. They were standing in the dressing area of Cassandra's Couture, Starling City's finest purveyor of top end dresses and gowns. It was hardly the sort of place the one time homeless street kid was likely to be comfortable in.

"Definitely, I was going to suggest this one and you should still try it on, but I think that one you've got on is amazing" She turned to the others who were watching. "What do you think?"

"Very, very nice" It was Lyla. "It's simple, stylish and you look good" Felicity smiled.

"That about covers it" Her smile widened at the sheepish look in the young girl's eyes. "You look great" The dark-haired girl chewed her lip, the gesture making her look even younger.

"You think?" Felicity smiled as Laurel held the silver dress out.

"Oh yeah"

The Mayor's Midwinter Charity Ball was scheduled for next week and Felicity and Laurel had decided that Team Arrow was taking the night off to enjoy the occasion. To make the most of it, the entire team would be attending, which meant making sure everyone was dressed for the occasion. John and Oliver had taken Roy to get measured for a tux, while the girls, armed with Oliver's expense account, were hitting the stores.

Lyla had, after much trial and error, settled on a deep purple dress that emphasised her slim build while carefully draping to cover her baby bump; no one looking at her would know she was nearing the end of her first trimester. By unspoken agreement neither Felicity nor Laurel were wearing green, Felicity vacillating between a form-fitting deep-blue backless gown and a black halter neck that hugged her curves until it flared out below the hips.

Laurel on the other hand was torn between a turquoise Alexander Macqueen and a fire-engine red single shoulder strap dress whose simple lines made her look even taller. She handed Sin the silver dress and sent her back inside to get changed and then turned to look at Felicity, holding the red against her.

"What do you think of this?" The hacker tilted her head to look at her, humming to herself for a moment, then shook her head.

"It's nice, but…" Laurel frowned.

"But?"

"It really shows off your shoulders and with all the training you've been doing, they're much more defined. I mean you look really, really good" Felicity's eyes slid down over Laurel's body, then snapped back up to her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, it's just compared to how you used to be you've really bulked up the muscle definition here" Felicity's hands fluttered around Laurel's shoulders. "You're not the She-Hulk, but anyone who knew you before you started training is going spot the difference right away" She turned to Lyla. "What do you think Lyla?" The spy cast her critical eye over Laurel and nodded.

"She's right you know." She smiled. "You're looking buffed, but people are going to notice, particularly anyone familiar with how you were even six months ago. I remember looking you up online when John finally told me about all…" Her hand made a waving gesture. "…this and you're a lot more obviously powerful than you were then. People will spot the differences and they will ask" Laurel slumped slightly.

"Damn, I get into the best shape I've ever been, I have abs to die for, defined muscles that I would have killed for a few years back and I can't show anyone" Her pout got a laugh from the older woman.

"Honey, at least you have abs, mine are already long gone" She patted her belly gently, drawing smiles from the others.

Two hours later they were sitting down in a café in the harbourside shopping mall, having just exited Jimmy Choo's boutique with a set of shoes for everyone, waiting on their lunch order to arrive, when Felicity took in Sin's nervous demeanor.

"Hey, you ok?" The slight girl looked round at her and nodded.

"Yeah, it's just all this, the shopping, the money, it's not me, most of these places wouldn't even let me, the real me, in the door" Felicity smiled.

"This is the real you, the same as you in leather and jeans is the real you. You're what you want to be and what you let people see" Lyla, who'd been listening in, nodded.

"Changing people's perceptions is all about changing how they see you" She glanced round the table. "All of us wear masks, let people see the person we want them to" She shrugged. "I was on a mission once where I was dressed as a merchant banker in the morning, a nurse in the afternoon, a street hooker later that night before turning up in a gown for a function" Lyla sat back in her chair. "People saw what they wanted to see, which was what I wanted them to see. A change of clothes, hairstyle, a few props like a briefcase, sunnies, a clipboard, cell phone and voila, a new me" Laurel nodded slowly.

"Like Lyla said, we all wear masks. Some are just a bit more literal than others" She glanced around, then back at the young girl. "People saw Sara the bartender, Sara the girlfriend, Sara the younger sister" Laurel gave a rueful smile. "You were the first one to see the other mask she wore, but no matter what, she's still our Sara" Sin nodded slowly and then looked down at the table.

"I miss her" Felicity nodded slowly.

"I do to, we all do. That's why we have to hang together" Laurel nodded.

"For our sake and hers" Sin looked up and smiled shyly, then obviously tried to change the subject.

"I've never been to one of these fancy ball things, what do we actually do?" Both Felicity and Laurel went to say something, before Laurel made an 'after you' gesture, drawing a smile from the hacker before she spoke.

"Well, it's a charity night, which means that tickets are stupidly expensive to start with. The Queen family traditionally takes a table, so that's us this year" She smiled as the waiter arrived with their lunches then took up the conversation again. "There'll be an auction for all sorts of prizes, holidays, spa sessions, artwork, all sorts of things that most of the people attending don't actually need but all the money raised helps fund the city's charities" Sin nodded.

"But what do WE do?" Laurel smiled.

"WE hang around and look utterly fabulous, enjoy great food and champaign, get to dance with three of the hottest men there and be the subject of jealous looks and gossip all night" All three women didn't miss Sin's sudden stricken look. "What's up?"

"Uh, I can't, y'know dance" There was a flurry of glances between the other three, a quick decision made as Laurel smiled.

"Don't worry about it" Felicity reached out and laid her hand over Sin's.

"We'll teach you" Sin looked round the table, her face a carefully controlled mask, though they could see a small glimpse of the lonely, lost girl she was peeking through the tough exterior.

"You can?" Lyla gave her a nod and a wink.

"That's what friends are for"


	25. Chapter 25

The usual disclaimers apply, I don't own any of this, it all belongs to CW, DC and all those other people, I'm just playing in the sandbox with them for a while.

**Felicity and Laurel 25**

The lair was quiet, everyone had finally headed off, Felicity and Laurel had been escorted to their cars by Dig and Roy, who'd then made their way home, one to the home he shared with Lyla, the other to the clock tower that they'd all helped turn into a halfway decent place to live.

Oliver had told them he was going home, but he'd actually suited back up and headed out again, patrolling for a few more hours while checking in on each of the other members of the team. Laurel had been asleep, though by her tossing and turning it wasn't a restful one, something he understood all too well.

Lyla and Dig were snuggled together, the big man wrapped protectively around her, making him smile a little. Despite everything those two had found their way back together and were having a baby, maybe there was hope for the rest of them too. As he turned away, he shook his head, that baby was going to be the most spoiled kid in Starling City, Laurel and Felicity were already itching to shower the kid with affection, presents and god-parently love.

The clock tower was quiet, at first he thought Roy was asleep, until he spotted him sitting quietly, meditating if he wasn't mistaken. Oliver was surprised; he hadn't figured Roy for something so quiet, until he spotted Sin sound asleep on the couch nearby, Roy obviously doing something silent to avoid disturbing her. He nodded, they'd both lost someone they cared about; he didn't think it was more than a friendship but he was glad they had someone to keep an eye on each other.

Felicity was curled up on her lounge at 3.20 in the morning, demolishing ice cream and watching backed up episodes of the Big Bang Theory, bringing a sad tightness to his eyes as the toll of what they did was evident on his friends, he watched for a minute or two before he turned away, not begrudging Felicity some escape from their lives, losing herself in silly sitcoms.

Another hour passed, a few muggings and break and enters stopped, the culprits left for the SCPD, mostly intact. A group of three thugs lying in wait for a waitress to finish her shift caught his attention, unfortunately for them. As he watched, they moved to box her in, already trying to terrify her into submission with stories of what they were going to do to her. Oliver had almost smiled before dropping onto them; they'd need an extended visit to the hospital before the SCPD could book them. He'd then helped the woman back to her workplace, making sure she was safe before he'd headed back to Verdant, seeing the first wash of a lighter tone to the eastern sky as he did.

Making his way down into the lair he paused for a moment, the place was lit by a few work lights and the red and blue lights of the computers, making it dim and quiet. He made his way over to his costume case, hung up his bow and slowly peeled his costume off, hanging each piece up as he did, before a small sound off to one side caught his attention. His head turned to take in the team's newest member standing up on top of Felicity's computer's CPU, it was one of the warmest places in the lair and you could always trust a cat to find the best places to sleep. It stretched luxuriantly for a moment before it sat there, regarding him, then giving him a small welcoming meow. He was about to say something when a thought came to him, '_A cat may look at a king, or a queen_'. He shook his head at the stray thought, a hint of a smile, he'd never admit it but it was kinda nice to have something living waiting for him to get back.

Pulling on some pants and a shirt, Oliver walked over to the fridge, getting a glass of milk for himself and pouring some into the newly arrived bowl decorated with paw prints that sat next to the fridge, hearing the patter of paws on concrete as the cat made its way over, meowing happily as it did. He shook his head again, playing nursemaid for a cat, the things he did for those women…

He put the carton back and closed the door, giving the cat a quick scratch on its back before he made his way over to the couch that Felicity had insisted they get; she'd been horrified to think that he sometimes crashed in the lair on a camp stretcher, not realising that compared to much of what he'd slept on in the last five years a camp stretcher was fairly luxurious. He couldn't complain about the sofa though, it was a leather three-seater, easily long enough for him to stretch out on. For all that he had a bed waiting back at the manor, sometimes he couldn't face the ghosts inhabiting those halls, it was way too big for just him now but he couldn't bring himself to sell it, and besides, it was Raisa's home too and he owed that woman anything within his power to give her.

He sat there for a moment, running over the things he needed to do when he woke up in a few hours, assuming he actually managed to get some sleep. Clean his uniform, tighten the cams on the compound bow, he appreciated the extra power but a compound bow was a lot more maintenance than a recurve, to ask Felicity to follow up the police report on the waitress he'd rescued and ask Laurel to make a special project of her three would-be rapists; hopefully sending a message that even considering pack rape in Starling was a quick ticket to a visit from the Arrow, followed by hard time in Iron Heights.

He shrugged. It wasn't likely but he could hope, sometimes it seemed that was all he could offer the city. Finishing his milk, he rolled onto his side and tried to settle, sometimes he managed to sleep, other times he'd toss and turn, never able to get comfortable. He lay there for a while, realising tonight was going to be one of those nights, when there was a gentle thump on the couch, announcing the cat's arrival.

"Mrrwl?" He opened one eye and glanced at it, seeing it perched on the arm at the far end of the couch and sighed.

"You have a whole lair to yourself cat, can't you leave me in peace?" He got another meow as the cat carefully picked its way down onto the cushions and made its way up his length. Sighing again, Oliver closed his eyes again and tried to settle, before a gentle head butt to his chest disturbed him again. Opening his eyes he was greeted by the sight of the cat staring at him, bumping him again in an unspoken plea for a scratch. Realising the cat wasn't going away, Oliver reached out and gave him a quick scratch between the ears, drawing a deep purr.

"Y'know, there are any number of restaurants where you'd make a nice addition to the menu" Unfazed the cat head bumped him again, then flopped down, roiling so its back was up against Oliver's chest. He shook his head once. "It's a good thing your friends with those two, otherwise you'd be main course" The loud purring that came to him was replicated in the vibration against his body, dragging a twist of the lips from him.

Unconsciously his hand dropped to gently scratch against the cat's belly, the repetitious movement soothing them both as he lay there thinking. A few minutes later the scratching stopped as he fell asleep, drawing a gentle complaining noise from Smokey, before the cat closed his eyes and joined him in sleep.

This human wasn't soft like the two with the bright hair, but he was warm and gentle, perfect for curling up with and sleeping, which is exactly what he did.


	26. Chapter 26

**Felicity and Laurel 26**

"I've been thinking..." Felicity looked up her friend's words and smiled.

"That won't end well" She got a totally unprofessional tongue poked out her, drawing a giggle from the hacker, one her friend joined in on. Finally settling Laurel looked across at her friend.

"It's about your idea, to maybe not try and be the Canary, to be someone else" Felicity nodded, she remembered.

"So what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, I thought about your suggestion to use the Huntress name, I mean I like the name and what it means, but I'm not going to run around in a purple leather overcoat and shoot people with a crossbow" Felicity frowned and waved the idea away with her hand.

"Of course not, that was Helena's shtick and she was certifiable. Do you still want to keep the name?" Laurel looked uncertain.

"Yeah, maybe, but I'm not sure about the uniform" She was unprepared for the sudden look of glee that appeared in her friend's face.

"I can help you there, no problem, no problem whatsoever" She smiled to herself, much to Laurel's surprise. "If anything the problem will be too much choice" Laurel frowned suspiciously.

"You seem to be way too happy about this" Felicity's smile lit up the room.

"Trust me; can you come over to my place Sunday?" Laurel thought about it, her social life wasn't amounting to much lately.

"I guess" She watched Felicity fist pump.

"This is going to be so good" Felicity looked up at her. "Spend the next few days thinking about what you want to look like, the sort of look you're going for and we can refine it on Sunday"

Laurel was about to dig further when Roy's voice came up on the radio, he'd spotted movement down on the docks, the Team was looking for leads on the source of Russian-made automatic weapons making their way onto the streets of Starling City; a freighter was due in tonight direct from Tartus in Syria, with all the chaos in that region the chance someone was skimming off weapons for sale overseas was pretty high.

Laurel dropped into the seat next to Felicity, handling the feeds from security cameras in the area that Felicity hacked into, while calling up their bug into the SCPD dispatch channel. Felicity meanwhile had called up maps, satellite images and floor plans from the City's planning department, layering them on her screens with the trackers from the Team's members so she would have a bird's eye view of the scene.

Over twenty minutes the team gathered as the freighter docked, the security camera feed showing more than a dozen armed men awaiting its arrival. Dig headed for a nearby roof with a clear view of the site, taking his snipers rifle with him, while Oliver joined Roy closer to the ship. They watched as a crane lifted a single container off the ship, lowering it to the wharf where it was opened by the men waiting.

"Bingo" At Laurel's comment Felicity leaned over and watched on her screen as the men brandished what looked like assault rifles, M16s and AK's. She nodded at her companion and spoke into the mike.

"According to Wikipedia Syria exports lots of textiles, crude petroleum, calcium phosphates and vegetables, none of which seem to be in that container. Assault rifles on the other hand…" Oliver's voice was quiet but determined.

"Let's take them down" There was silence for a few seconds as they watched Oliver and Roy's trackers move closer on the map on Felicity's screen before he spoke again. "Dig, take out their vehicles"

"Roger that" Over the comms channel they heard a metallic sound then a series of loud rifle shots as John put bullets through the engine blocks of the vans and cars assembled there, within seconds none of them were going anywhere under their own power. Roy and Oliver moved in under cover of the confusion, disabling the men on the dock one by one even as the ship's crew fled back aboard. There was a lot of indiscriminate shooting but none of the shots came near Oliver or Roy, Laurel waited a few minutes to see if anyone called it in before placing her own untraceable call to report many shots fired on the dock.

Seconds later she heard the dispatch call sending units to the area, something she relayed to the team who started backing out, covering the exits off the wharf to keep the bad guys bottled up, Laurel using the security camera's to spot runners and Felicity guiding them in to intercept. Five minutes later the area was swarming with SCPD as the team faded away, another good night's work done. Confident everyone was safe, unhurt and on their way back, Felicity muted the comms and turned to her friend.

"So have you decided what sort of weapons you're going to use?" Laurel leaned back in the chair.

"Sort of, that staff's not really my thing, too long and difficult to use in close quarters without a butt load more training than I'm going to get anytime soon" Felicity nodded as Laurel continued "I was thinking maybe two shorter batons, they add reach and power and you can use then to both strike and defend" Felicity nodded, already typing something into her computer. A few seconds later she sat back and indicated the screen.

"Something like these, ASP telescopic batons? A lot of police forces use them" Laurel nodded slowly, taking in the weapons.

"Telescopic would mean they're easier to carry round too, which is good" Felicity nodded, making a note on her tablet, then looking up.

"What else?" Laurel frowned for a moment.

"I know I said I didn't want to use a crossbow, but some kind of ranged weapon can't hurt, preferably something that can't be used against me" Felicity nodded slowly, head down, obviously thinking it through, before she looked up.

"How good's your throwing arm?" Laurel tilted her head to look at her.

"I used to have a wicked fastball in college and pitched for SCU's women's baseball team, why?" Felicity nodded to herself, making notes on her tablet.

"Let me get back to you on that" She paused and looked up. "Y'know, I'm going to miss you when you end up going out into the field" Laurel's eyes widened in surprise as Felicity continued. "I mean it's a lot easier having both of us monitoring the team when they're out on a mission" Laurel shook her head slowly.

"Felicity, you did a great job before I arrived and you'll continue to do it when I'm out there, listening in to you while you look out for us" Felicity shrugged in an attempt to brush her praise off.

"Maybe, but it gets a bit lonely in here, it's good to have company" Laurel just smiled, before waving across at the team's most recent addition.

"How can you possibly be lonely, you have Smokey for company" Felicity looked over to where their great grey furry lump was curled up on the couch, sleeping happily.

"Him?" She scoffed. "That cat sleeps more than the rest of the team combined" Laurel grinned as she grabbed both their coffee mugs and headed for the jug for refills.

"Jealousy's a curse Miss Smoak" Felicity just shook her head.

"And don't I know it"


	27. Chapter 27

I know I'd originally said a dozen to a dozen and a half, but this story's got it's hooks into me and I have a place I want to get to to wrap this up. There's so much potential in these two characters, plus the news that Black Canary will be back in Season 3 just reaffirms my thoughts that Laurel should be her own character, not a replacement Canary or a substitute Sara...

**Felicity and Laurel 27**

The evening was chilly, but the combined body heat of several hundred people augmented by the city hall's air conditioning made the room comfortably warm, a good thing too given exactly how much pampered feminine skin was on display.

The trip in the limo from Laurel's place to City Hall had been reasonably quick given Saturday night traffic, for a change it wasn't John driving; he was awaiting them at City Hall together with Roy and Oliver, all part of their plan to surprise the boys, which was why they'd got ready at Laurel's place.

They made their way up the steps of City Hall, catching admiring glances as they ascended, the doorman smiled as he opened the door wide for them, getting smiles and thank you's from all four women as they passed.

Inside the room was a riot of colour from dresses of every hue and fabric, interspersed with darker patches as men congregated in groups of black and white, tuxedos were de rigueur tonight. They stepped further into the room and scanned the crowds before Lyla spotted the tall, broad shape of John, standing out in the crowd like he normally did. Pointing him out she led them over, unseen until they broke through the crowd, drawing unconscious smiles from all three men as they emerged.

Lyla stepped forward and was swept up into John's hug, smiling as she felt his reassuring strength envelop her, wrapping her in a sense of safety she'd never stop enjoying. Oliver meanwhile had taken in the two blondes; Felicity with her swept up hair and wearing a deep blue backless dress that stirred something deep within him, the same as every other straight man and gay woman in the room, and Laurel, her hair in an intricate jewelled braid, wearing a turquoise dress that clung lingeringly to every curve, just like the glances of the rest of the room, reminding him of just why she'd been his talisman through five long years. He carefully bent and pressed his lips to the back of first Laurel, then Felicity's hands.

"Ladies, may I be the first to say you're both looking beautiful tonight" The smiles that broke out at his words were enough to make him glad he'd agreed to the team having a night out to celebrate. The sight that greeted him as they stepped aside was yet another good reason. Sin was standing there, the black and white dress she wore, teamed with a pair of matching heels, made her look like the Prom Queen, her hair was softened from its usual gelled punk updo, softer and far more feminine, even if she did look like she wasn't sure she should be there. "And look at you" He stepped forward and bowed over her hand, his gentle kiss to her knuckles drawing a shy smile.

As he stepped back he smiled at her, seeing the beautiful young woman under the tough exterior for the first time, she'd make someone very happy one day. He turned to see Roy copying his moves with the girls, before he turned and, holding his hand out, drew a radiant Lyla out of John's arms. He drew her knuckles to his lips and laid a gentle kiss on them, before letting his smile out.

"John's been keeping you hidden away Lyla, our loss is his gain" Lyla smiled up at him, seeing right through his playboy exterior.

"I'm just glad you gave him a night off Oliver" The smile he turned on her was nothing like his 'Oliver Queen, CEO' smile, this one was genuine and happy and Lyla couldn't help but return it as he nodded over to the two blondes.

"I felt we all deserved one, and I have to say Laurel argued the case very effectively" Lyla glanced over at the lawyer who was watching Roy kiss Sin's hand and smiled happily.

"Then I'll have to thank her again"

Meanwhile Felicity had waylaid the first passing waiter and started distributing champaign flutes. She watched as both Sin and Roy grabbed one, tilting her head to watch them each take a sip, then leaned in a little to speak to Laurel quietly.

"Are either of them old enough to drink?" The lawyer shrugged her shapely shoulders, her voice as quiet as her friends.

"Roy's old enough to put his life on the line most nights; I'm not going to card them, are you?"

"Nope" Felicity popped the 'p' then grinned. "But as Assistant District Attorney for the Justice Department of Starling City, aren't you supposed to be the upholder of public morals" She got a wicked grin in return.

"Oh honey, you appear to have mistaken me for someone who actually gives a damn" She suddenly giggled, seeing the familiar bulk of John overshadowing Roy and Sin before he bent over, carefully holding her hand, tiny in his, gently kissing the back of her hand, they couldn't quite hear what he had said, but she suddenly blushed, before smiling shyly, bringing smiles to both women.

The night turned out to be an outstanding success, both blondes danced with Oliver as did Lyla, as Felicity laughingly put it, they had to keep the tabloids busy, they danced with John and Roy, a whirl of dances, good food and fine wine and even better company.

Sin was standing there, watching out over the dance floor, realising this was real, she really was here, standing amongst some of Starling City's richest people and having a good time. She'd danced with Roy and John, who'd been remarkably light on his feet for such a big man. She smiled to herself, she'd been approached by several really attractive men who'd asked her to dance and two of them had even asked her if they might take her out to dinner, offering her their cards and being complete gentlemen.

One or two others hadn't been quite as pleasant, but she'd had the guys to keep an eye out for her and the moment she looked the slightest bit uncomfortable John or Roy or even Oliver Queen had been there, offering her their arm and a warning glance that had sent the creeps cowering. All in all it had been a fantastic night; she owed the other girls for all their kindness, without them she'd never have had a chance to enjoy any of it. She was suddenly startled out of her reverie by a voice over her shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" Sin suddenly turned to find Oliver freaking Queen standing there, a small smile on his lips.

"Uh, sure, that'd be great, if you don't mind?" Oliver's smile deepened slightly at her awkwardness.

"That's why I asked" Sin took his hand as she'd been taught.

"I'm not that good, I mean I haven't really done this before much, so I'm sorry in advance if I trip or anything or step on your shoes" Oliver's head inclined towards her as his hand at her back steered them towards the dance floor.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, I've no doubt that Felicity and Laurel between them taught you all you need" Sin grimaced to herself.

"Here's hoping" Oliver led her out to the floor and smiled as he swept her up as the music started, after a few seconds Sin relaxed, he really was good at this, good enough to avoid her feet and make them both look graceful. They made their way round the dance floor, noting John and Lyla whirling past, lost in each other.

"I apologise in advance for tomorrow's headlines" Sin's head rocked back to take him in, surprised at what he'd said. What did Oliver Queen have to apologise to her about?

"Excuse me?" Oliver tipped his head down to look at her and smiled a little ruefully.

"I'm afraid the tabloids will be full of this tomorrow" Sin looked up, without realising it she'd unconsciously fallen into the rhythm of the waltz, moving easily with Oliver around the floor.

"What are they gonna say, Oliver Queen seen out with juvie delinquent?" She shrugged. "Tell em it's part of your charity work" Her words brought a smile to his face as he remembered something Laurel had said a few weeks back.

"I wish, more likely; Oliver Queen cradle snatcher" Sin's peal of laughter rang out over the dance floor, drawing a rueful chuckle from Oliver as well.

Standing to one side, Laurel and Felicity exchanged happy smiles before Laurel held up her glass, Felicity bringing hers up to tap them together as they toasted yet another successful night for Team Arrow.


	28. Chapter 28

I always wanted to do a story about the nuts and bolts of becoming a hero and this story's giving me the opportunity. I know it started as a series of fun drabbles, but it's sorta taken on a life of its own, so I apologise if there's a bit more serious stuff creep in.

**Felicity and Laurel 28**

Arriving at Felicity's on Sunday with coffee and croissants, she found the hacker bouncing round the room, full of energy. Smiling, Laurel offered her coffee, not without a little trepidation.

"I think feeding you coffee when you're this hyper's just asking for trouble" Felicity favoured her with a wicked grin as she helped Laurel unload her hands.

"Coffee! And croissants! Laurel, you're perfect. Babe, you know I love you" Laurel just shook her head; since their episode in Amaris' club if anything Felicity had dialed up her flirting, leaving the lawyer unsure if Felicity meant it or was just suffering from even more foot in mouth disease.

"Well I'm here now, so tell me what exactly we're doing?" Felicity ushered her over to the computer and set her down.

"I play online games" She pulled a face. "Well I used to, before Oliver hijacked my life" She indicated the computer. "One of them was a game called City of Heroes, absolutely the best superhero role playing game. Ironic really" She sighed. "It's gone now, but when it was running they had this awesome character creation software, you could create just about anything, look like just about anything. Honestly it was one of my favourite parts of the game, I had so many characters cause I'd fall in love with a character concept...anyway, there are still sites that host the character creation software, so here's your chance to get creative"

They spent the next half hour running through the system, Laurel having to admit her friend hadn't been kidding, the possibilities really were endless. If anything she was a bit overawed by all the choices.

"Just start clicking and we can go from there" For more than an hour they clicked their way through hundreds of combinations, getting a running commentary from Laurel.

"I am not going to try and fight crime in stilettos" She looked across at her friend in mild exasperation. "I don't care that you think they'd make my legs look 'fabulous', trying to run in them, let alone do martial arts, it ain't gonna happen…" A few clicks later she was shaking her head.

"And I am not fighting crime in a latex fetish outfit, hell most of these costumes might as well be body paint, they're that tight" Felicity tried to wave her objections away.

"Hey, you could totally rock a skin-tight latex body stocking" Laurel just looked at her friend, whose enthusiasm didn't waver. "You know, like the Silk Spectre in the Watchmen" She smirked. "Just saying" She suddenly grinned. "At least none of the bad guys would be able to fight you effectively, given they'd have their minds elsewhere, not to mention no blood flow to the brain cause it all went to their..."

"Felicity! Get your head out of the gutter for heavens sake" Laurel shook her head at her friend's motor mouth, ignoring Felicity's muttered retort.

"Hey, I can't help it, do you realise how much easier my life would be if I actually had a functional brain to mouth filter?" She shook her head. "Besides, it'd make kicking them there even more effective" At the look she got from Laurel she just smirked. "Hey, with all the hot bodies on show, you can't blame a girl for thinking about it" Laurel glanced at her friend out of the corner of her eye, smiling, then waved at the screen,

"Focus girl" A few minutes later they stopped again, Felicity shaking her head this time.

"No, no, no, I am vetoing anything that shows any skin, I'm not sending you out in anything that doesn't cover your whole body in leather and Kevlar. I don't want you coming home with holes in you"

"Thanks for that, I appreciate your concern" Felicity waved her comment away.

"I'm the one who'll be doing the needlepoint remember, plus it'll be me your father will come looking for if you get hurt" Laurel shook her head and clicked on another button, replacing the uncovered arms of the on-screen avatar with full length coverings.

"No Felicity, there is no way I am wearing a cape, I don't care how menacing or sexy or mysterious you think it looks, or the fact that guy up in Gotham wears one, just no" She shook her head at her friend's sad pout. "And I'm not Oliver, that pout doesn't work on me." She sat back and crossed her arms. "Besides, you were the one who insisted we sit through that Watchmen movie, they had a character who died when his cape got taught in a door" Felicity sighed, she really thought heroes should have capes, most of hers in the game had.

"Fine" She huffed. "So we scrap the cape. Even if it'd look so good, you on some rooftop, silhouetted against the moon, cape fluttering in the breeze…" Laurel just gave her 'The Look'. Felicity sighed even louder. "Fine, ok, which of the ones left do you like?"

They ended up spending most of the afternoon, refining concepts down to a couple of final choices, Laurel cycling through the final concepts before settling on one, a dark grey body suit with a white cross motif on the chest. She leaned forward, and then tapped the screen with her fingernail.

"I like this one, but this's too bright for what we do" Felicity nodded and with a few mouse clicks switched to another set of colours, the motif switching from white to dark blue, raising her eyebrow in silent question, getting a slow nod from Laurel.

"Yeah, I like the blue, it'll blend into the night well enough" Felicity nodded.

"Why a cross?" Laurel tilted her head to look at the screen.

"I dunno; it just seems appropriate, redemption maybe?" Felicity glanced from the screen to her friend and back again and then nodded slowly.

"Makes sense, you're redeeming the Huntress name I guess, I can see that, but why the really heavy boots?" Laurel sat back, taking in the solid boots complete with knee pads she'd selected.

"My ankles aren't as thick and strong as the guys, so I want something that'll cushion and support them when I'm running or jumping. I don't think it's particularly intimidating hobbling after the bad guys with a sprained ankle" She frowned. "The knee pads will protect my knees if I have to drop down any decent distances. Besides, making the boots heavier with metal inserts means that when I kick someone hard, they'll feel it" Felicity nodded slowly.

"You've given this a lot of thought, I can tell. Same deal with the reinforced gloves and gauntlets I suppose" Laurel nodded, her eyes still on the screen.

"I'm not as strong as the guys; I need to put targets down quickly and these will help, as will the elbow pads." They sat there for a minute or two, both looking at the screen, before Felicity moved the camera into a close up on the face, then mousing over the mask options, cycling through dozens of choices as Laurel frowned.

"Why don't I use the same mask as the rest of the team?" Felicity hit her with a look that screamed '_doh_'.

"Oliver and Roy hide under a mask and a hood, while Dig and Sara aren't well known, you've been on TV regularly, so the more your face is covered the better"

Felicity frowned hard at the screen for a moment, then clicked open another menu and on-screen the avatar suddenly sported thick wavy dark hair halfway down her back, drawing a raised eyebrow from Laurel.

"A wig?" Felicity nodded.

"Yeah, it hides the blonde hair, helps cover your face and we can have it and the mask attached to a padded cowl that sits over your own hair and adds additional protection. Another couple of clicks had the dark blue mask covering most of her face, the lower points down below her cheekbones level with her mouth and the top disappearing into the dark hair.

The two women sat there for a few minutes, scanning the image from all angles before finally agreeing that it was the right one.

"Now what?" Felicity turned at Laurel's question.

"I have a number of contacts within the professional costume field, they make costumes for television and movies, for cosplayers and fans, so I'll contact them, tell them what I want" Laurel gave her a piercing look.

"And they won't put two and two together?" Felicity rolled her eyes at her.

"Not for the absolutely ridiculous sums they get paid, besides, everything's routed through untraceable accounts and a chain of drop boxes" Laurel looked at her friend through narrowed eyes.

"You've done this before, haven't you?"

"Duh, of course" She grinned suddenly. "Does either Roy or Dig look like the sort of people to be able to sew their own costumes?" Laurel had to give her that.

"No, not really" Felicity grinned happily.

"Trust me Laurel, it'll be good" She stepped up from the chair and wandered off towards a chest of drawers, pulling the top one open and rummaging around in it. "Now then, here comes the good part" She smiled back at Laurel over her shoulder. "Strip"

"Excuse me?" Felicity turned with a tape measure in her hands and a wicked look in her eyes.

"You need to strip girl. We're about to order a form-fitting leather and Kevlar body suit, I need to get all of your measurements, everything from the length of each finger to the circumference of your biceps and thighs" She let the tape measure unroll from her fingers, holding on to the end as it dropped. "Lose the clothes babe" Laurel shook her head.

"You, young lady, are enjoying this way too much" Felicity's grin, if anything, grew even wider.

"Hey, a girl's gotta take her fun wherever she can get it" Laurel stood and started unbuttoning her blouse, pausing to look up at her friend with a mock scowl.

"And that's exactly what I mean"


	29. Chapter 29

**Felicity and Laurel 29 **

Felicity carefully sat back in her chair and nodded, holding her hand out, cupped.

"Yes please" Roy leaned over and held out the packet of Chocolate M&Ms, pouring a small handful into the hackers upturned palm, before she relaxed, careful not to disturb her furry lap warmer. Smokey had long ago decided that the best laps in the place belonged to Felicity, Laurel and Dig; the first two because they tended to fawn over him, while John had the biggest and warmest lap. So it was that when he'd wandered over, meowing plaintively, Felicity had pushed her seat back and he'd leapt straight up into her lap, snuggling up against her for a while before curling up and dropping off to sleep, obviously feeling comfortable and safe there.

That left Felicity to munch chocolate and watch the floor show; for the last week Laurel had been training hard with Escrima sticks, partly with her Hapkido instructor, using the Jung Bong short baton / stick, the rest of the time with John, who was their resident expert with them. They'd been at it for 20 minutes or so, Dig was winning, but not all of the bouts and not by much, Laurel seemed to have a knack for mixing things up in a way that he had trouble anticipating, Roy had stopped to watch with Felicity as they'd trained, nodding his head from time to time at things they were doing.

There was a sudden quiet as they eventually stopped and stepped back, both sweating; Dig waved one of his sticks at her.

"Nice work with that last block / strike, where'd you pick that one up?" Laurel dragged her forearm across her brow then frowned.

"My Hapkido sensei taught me that one a while back, it just sort of clicked tonight though" Dig nodded carefully.

"It's a good move, you should weave it into your technique more often, it'll work for you" Laurel nodded and smiled, John didn't give out false praise, with him it was always hard earned and worth more because of it. She was about to say something when the door beeped and Oliver made his way down the stairs, fresh from walking the floor above their heads in Verdant, being seen and buffing his 'club owner' persona, pausing to have selfies taken with the girls and shaking the hands of guys he didn't know and wouldn't remember.

He looked over at where they were standing on the training mats and nodded to himself; a sparring session might get rid of some of the tension he was feeling.

"How's your student Dig?" John shook his head.

"Training partner Oliver, not student, not anymore" Oliver nodded slowly at his words, he'd realised Laurel was improving; but she must have come a long way for him to refer to her with that much respect. He looked over at Laurel and nodded again.

"In that case, let me get changed and we can get some practice sparring in" A couple of minutes later he was back, dressed to spar, seeing Laurel standing there next to John, who was leaning in close to her and speaking intensely as she tightened the gloves she wore to protect her hands. She nodded quickly and smiled quickly up at him before turning and settling both sticks in her hands.

Oliver walked over and John handed a pair of sticks across with a murmured 'good luck'. They started circling each other on the mats, exchanging a few testing strikes and blocks as he noticed her eyes weren't watching his face, she was focused on his chest, reading his moves in the play of the muscles in his torso, making him re-evaluate her. That was something he'd tried to teach Roy and he sometimes let it slip, Laurel though had picked it up and run with it, watching him intensely.

He decided to try and fake her, pulling his left arm back as if he was going to strike, then thrusting with his right, only to find she was already parrying his thrust, then striking low for his knee, forcing him to move back quickly. They circled around again as he tried to suck her in to a strike then trying to bind her stick and leaving her side open, only to get a rap on his wrist that smarted as she danced backwards, a hint of a smile in her eyes.

He mentally reset his stance, both physical and mental, before he suddenly charged, his sticks a flurry as Laurel frantically backpedalled, blocking furiously, before she dropped and rolled, springing to her feet just out of range. He had to grant her, she'd learned, taken everything Dig had taught her, watched Roy and Dig sparring, watched like a hawk when Oliver had sparred with them both, then taken that off to whoever else was training her and practicing moves and counter moves.

Ten minutes later they were both covered in sweat and he called a halt to it, neither of them had managed to inflict more than minor strikes on the other, which was a hell of a lot better than he'd expected even a month ago. Dig was their acknowledged expert with the sticks, besting Oliver more often than not and Laurel had learned from him well. She nodded in gratitude and walked over to the bench, returning the sticks to their proper place, something Oliver appreciated, Roy kept forgetting that part.

He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and eagerly guzzled a third of it in one go, before dragging its cool surface across his brow. He wandered over to say hi to Felicity, seeing her sit there with the cat happily ensconced in her lap, purring gently as she carefully stroked it, making him bury a smile. Roy had wandered off to get some more archery practice in, he'd gotten good at it but archery was one of those perishable skills, it needed regular refreshing and sharpening.

Oliver leaned back against his girl's desk and smiled gently.

"Hey, how are you doing" She looked up from the cat and turned that shining smile on him.

"Not bad, not bad at all" She glanced across her desk. "I have a fresh coffee, a warm lap, everyone's safe and sound inside on what is a really crappy night, all is good" He didn't disagree, the weather outside was miserable, heavy, soaking rain, driven by a freezing wind, everyone with any sense was staying indoors.

"Yeah, someone told me we weren't allowed out unless it was an emergency" She grinned up at him and then indicated her computers.

"Even the SCPD dispatch people are commenting on how quiet it is, so it's a good night to train inside, where it's warm and dry, even if you are all wet and hot and sweaty" She shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, wet's good too, in the right circumstances, which isn't half dead of pneumonia in bed, or anywhere else actually, half dead that is, not the bed thing, cause that can be good…" He couldn't help it, he smiled, Felicity had a natural ability to draw a smile out of him almost on cue. She shook her head. "Why don't you stop me when my mouth goes off like that?"

He said nothing, just kept smiling before he looked up, hearing a solid thunking noise from the other end of the lair from Roy's target, arrows methodically appearing in the ten ring. He frowned as he saw John demonstrating a wrist snap throwing move to Laurel, she was following him intently as he did it again, something flying from his hand and embedding into a wooden plank about ten feet away.

"What are they up to?" Felicity looked over and pulled another of her innumerable faces.

"John's teaching her how to throw things" He frowned a little.

"Like knives?" Felicity looked up at him, her face open.

"Amongst other things" Oliver's head turned to see Laurel copy John's style, she wasn't as fast but her throw struck only a few inches from John's, something black sticking out of the wood. He turned back to Felicity and raised an eyebrow, waiting her out. She looked at him for a few seconds then sighed.

"Laurel wanted a ranged weapon she could use that couldn't be used against her. That ruled out throwing knives and some other stuff, so we're trying shuriken" Felicity glanced across at Laurel, then back. "I got in a range of different shapes and sizes for her to test out before we settled on one kind" Oliver looked across at Laurel, outwardly calm but inwardly frowning. Shuriken…

Not a bad choice for a throwing weapon he supposed, small, accurate, you could carry quite a few easily, they wouldn't get through armor but against light clothing or uncovered skin they could do some damage, not enough to put someone down, but anyone hit by one wasn't going to be thinking about the fight, more about getting the damned thing out. He looked down at Felicity again.

"They were your idea?" She shrugged, like it was no big deal, though he knew better.

"It kinda fitted the bill" Not everyone needs to do the whole…" She mimed drawing a bow. "…arrow thing. Besides Laurel has a good throwing arm and this works" Oliver nodded, thinking about it. Finally he looked down at her.

"Good call" She smiled again, before looking down at the cat that was waking up and stretching in her lap, giving him a gentle scratch down the back before looking back up at him.

"She's getting better, isn't she?" He looked across to where they were recovering the shuriken and then looked back.

"A little, but she's got a long way to go" Felicity just shook her head slowly at him.

"Nice try Oliver but I was watching you two out there, you were working damned hard and you still didn't get a clear win tonight" He sighed.

"She was pretty switched on" He admitted. Felicity grinned up at him.

"I thought so. By the way, have you checked your wine cellar yet?" He frowned.

"Felicity, why would I need to do that?" Her grin was unabashed.

"Because the day Laurel is going to beat you is getting closer, I just want to make sure you're ready to pay up" He sighed a little.

"That is a long way off in the future, if ever" Felicity just smiled a little smugly as she kept stroking the cat, drawing a purr.

"Keep telling yourself that Oliver, in the meantime, I'm working on my next evil master plan"

"Which is" She looked up, the smile on her face was positively evil.

"Well, I have the secret lair, I have the cat on my lap, I was kinda thinking the next step is fricking sharks with fricking lasers" At his blank expression she pouted. "Don't try that 'I was on an island for five years' crap with me Oliver, I know that movie came out well before you were away" He nodded slowly.

"Only if you promise to never wear a light grey Mao suit" She suddenly grinned at him, holding one pinky finger up to the corner of her mouth and winked at him.

"I'll think about it"


	30. Chapter 30

**Felicity and Laurel 30**

Her Huntress costume had finally arrived, or at least the jacket and pants had. For discretion Felicity had ordered them from one supplier, while the boots and gloves were coming from another, with the mask and the wig coming from different suppliers still. It had been almost two months since they'd been ordered and Laurel had almost given up asking about them.

Handed the jacket and pants Laurel had headed into the spare bedroom with the costume, stripping down to a sports bra and boy cut panties, before struggling into the tight pants. It'd been an effort, she'd worn leather before, but this was a new kind of tight, in the end she'd called out through the door to her friend.

"Are you sure these are the right size?" Felicity's voice came back from the other side; she was probably leaning against the wall just outside, finishing her coffee.

"Yep, it's just they're brand new and haven't stretched to fit" Laurel pulled the zippers down at the bottom of each leg and then took in the way they shaped her legs, deciding right then they were probably going to mold her to fit them, rather than the other way round. She grimaced and proceeded to pull the jacket on, fortunately it had been tailored with room for her breasts, it was tight but they weren't squashed totally flat.

For a moment she closed her eyes, wistfully envying Oliver and the other guys for being born without breasts, even though she knew she was being silly, they were some of her best features, god knows enough people had tried to get a look at them over the years. Finally getting it on she slid the zipper in on the left side and drew it up the side of her torso, feeling the breath pushed out of her a bit as it fastened all the way up. She then pulled the zippers down the forearms, pulling them tight around her wrists.

Laurel stood there for a moment, just getting used to the feeling of being held so tightly all over, the stiffness as she breathed, before turning to look in the large mirror on the wall. Seeing herself there for the first time, she chewed her lip a little, the lithe, dark grey-clad body in the mirror was a revelation. The costume was so tight that it formed her body to match it, she looked toned, slimmer, tighter and if anything a little erotic, especially given the smell of fresh leather she was inhaling.

"How is it?" Her friend's voice from outside the door drew her back from staring at her reflection, making her look back at the door.

"You can come in" The door was opening before she'd finished the sentence.

"Oh my god" Laurel looked up at her friend's soft voice, seeing Felicity's eyes narrow in appreciation. "You look amazing"

"What I look like is uncomfortable, I can barely move" Laurel rolled her eyes. "Let's hope I don't have to pee anytime soon" Suppressing a snigger, which took real effort, Felicity put her coffee cup down and moved over, standing next to her friend and running her eyes and hands over her.

"It's going to have to get worn in" She reached out and took Laurel's right arm. "Lift up" Laurel did so and felt the leather compress all over her upper torso. Felicity frowned, pulling faces as Laurel lifted the other arm and felt the leather press in between her shoulder blades and on the sides of her torso. "You're going to have to get this broken in, it's gonna take time" Laurel frowned.

"Lots of time I think, I've never worn anything this tight and constricting ever, not even that corset I wore one Halloween was this damned tight" Felicity grinned up at her.

"I love Halloween, I'm thinking I should convince Oliver to have a Halloween party in Verdant so we can all go in costume" She waved her hand. "Not in our Team Arrow costumes obviously, especially as I don't have one, but there's any number of costumes I'd love to try" She stood back and put her hands on her hips, striking a pose. "I'd love to rock a skimpy female Storm Trooper costume" Laurel stood there and gave her The Look, drawing Felicity back to what they were doing for the moment. "Oh yeah, sorry, can you bend over?"

Laurel tried, finding it a struggle, for the next few minutes she bent and stretched under Felicity's guidance, feeling the costume very slowly starting to give just a fraction as she did. Finally they wandered back out into the lounge and Laurel picked up her cooling coffee.

"I'm going to have to spend a lot of time getting this thing broken in to the point that I can run and jump, let alone fight in it" Felicity nodded.

"Very likely, Oliver's costume's had years to get settled, it's actually quite soft from all the wear" She grimaced. "He's going to need a new one soon though, it's been repaired so often from all the bullet holes and stab wounds and stuff that it's getting to be more stitches than costume" She suddenly looked up and grinned. "He's going to be going through exactly the same issues you are soon enough" Laurel nodded then frowned as a thought came to her.

"Did John and Roy have the same problems?"

"Kinda. Roy's costume was designed to allow his arms to move, so he could draw and fire his bow. It wasn't as tight as yours and doesn't actually have as much Kevlar as your costume" Laurel nodded, taking it in.

"And John?" Felicity tilted her head.

"His is different, It had to be light enough to wear under a suit because he sends a lot of his time hanging around in business suits being the driver slash bodyguard" She smiled. "He normally just strips out of the suit and shoes and pulls the jacket, gloves and boots on over the costume. The jacket's padded, particularly on the elbows and the right shoulder because of the snipers rifle he uses. He needed something he could wear that would support him shooting on rooftops and stuff" She finished her coffee with a long draught and pulled a face at the taste of the dregs before continuing.

"The actual costume under the leather and Kevlar jacket is mostly urban camouflage pattern Lycra with light Kevlar padding on the knees, thighs, groin and shins, it couldn't be all that bulky if he was going to wear it under his suit" Laurel nodded, thinking over what Felicity had said.

"So what you're actually saying is mine has more protection than the guy's costumes?" Felicity nodded once.

"Of course, you're going to be going into hand to hand, they normally stand back and take out the bad guys with arrows or bullets before they move in, you're going to be mixing it with them immediately, so you need the armor" Laurel looked up at her friend, appreciating what wasn't being said, the care and protectiveness that was all Felicity.

"Thank you" The hacker waved her thanks away as if it was nothing.

"No problem. Do me a favour and turn around" Laurel did, facing away from her friend. She heard a low whistle from behind her, drawing her head around to see Felicity staring at her lower body.

"What?"

"God Laurel, those pants make your legs and ass look amazing" At Laurel's frown Felicity shook her head. "No really, I mean they're awesome. Maybe I should get a pair too" Laurel just shook her head.

"They may look good but they're tight enough to restrict my circulation. Let me get this pair broken in and then you can try them, it's going to be a while before I'm comfortable in these things" She looked back at her friend and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to try and get out of them now, so I may be a while, If I'm not back in an hour send search parties" Felicity sniggered a bit as her friend strolled away, then let her eyes run over her friends legs and butt again. Felicity really hadn't been joking; her friend had an ass to die for. She looked up before she could be caught staring.

"Need a hand?" Laurel just looked back over her shoulder and smiled.

"I think I can get undressed on my own, but thanks for the offer"

Smiling to herself, Felicity headed back to the kitchen to make another cup, her smile changing to a grin when she heard Laurel's voice calling out.

"Uh, Felicity, about that offer…" Several minutes later she wandered back out of the bedroom, having helped Laurel peel herself out of the costume, smirking to herself as she saw the other two sets of Laurel's costume she'd ordered sitting on the floor next to the couch.

Laurel was going to require her 'help' for some time to come.


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors Note** I've had a couple of people ask in the reviews comments about a lesbian vibe between the girls.

Felicity would self-identify as straight though she appreciates a beautiful woman. She's naturally fun and flirty with people she likes, which, combined with her rambling disease, means she might come across a little too friendly with Laurel, even though she would be horrified to think she was leading someone on. I also see her as someone who didn't have a lot of girl friends growing up, too smart, too different, too dorky and too nerdy for the cool girls.

At QC she might have had a few female friends in I.T., until Oliver Queen walked into her life and suddenly her old life just fell by the wayside, made even worse when he whisked her away to the executive floor. Most of the women she worked with are probably consumed with a jealous rage that Felicity is sleeping with her unbelievably gorgeous boss, or so they think. Thus the whole friendship thing with Laurel is in some respects her first time having a gorgeous friend who is just as smart, just as pretty and just as self confident about her abilities in her chosen field as Felicity. Because of this Felicity hasn't realised that friendships have borders, to her this friendship is both natural and pretty wonderful.

Laurel is bi and appreciates both a handsome man and a beautiful woman, needless to say her eye has been caught by Felicity. She understands that Felicity is straight and therefore off the market, but some of the things Felicity says do wind her up a bit, all unknowingly on Felicity's part. In addition, Laurel is desperately lonely; her mother left, her father fell into a bottle for a while, as she did too, her sister returns from the dead only to turn out to be a vigilante who left to go live with her gorgeous lesbian lover / assassin on the far side of the planet and the guy she thought she loved isn't good for her, anymore than she is for him.

Combine that with the fact that when she isn't consumed with her fight for justice in the courts, she's training to replace Sara or working in the lair, I see Laurel as having few if any close friends anymore. Felicity is a bright spot in her day and a wonderful friend who knows about what she's giving up to be part of Oliver's crusade. Is it any wonder that she welcomes Felicity into her life and her heart, even if it's not into her bed?

**Felicity and Laurel 31**

Felicity was bored; Oliver was stuck in a meeting with the Audit and Compliance committee, which Felicity rated somewhat worse than their monthly meeting with the HR people, worse even than the accountant's meetings. She'd given him a full set of cheat sheets to help keep him on track, biting her lip to stop herself laughing at his expression, he looked like a young boy being sent to the headmaster's office, knowing he was going to get a caning.

Fortunately Felicity had managed to duck out, the firewall had been playing up and given she'd developed it… In fact fixing it took less than ten minutes, she scanned her source code and saw someone else had messed with the code, trying to 'improve' it no doubt, the quality of their work in amongst her own stuck out like a sore thumb, a bleeding, broken thumb.

Ten minutes later and she was heading back up to her office, while an ambitious young IT programmer who'd got his ambitions and his capabilities mixed up was still quivering from her Loud Voice, followed up by the blood curdling threats from the head of I.T. It would be a very long time before that particular employee was trusted with anything more difficult than programming an alarm clock.

She sat down at her desk and logged back into her computer to see an email from Laurel, an appointment had cancelled and her lunch had just opened up and she was wondering if 'tall, dark and brooding' would let her out for an hour. Laughing at the all too apt description of her boss, she happily replied in the affirmative and they arranged to meet at a café roughly halfway between QC and the DA's office.

They settled in and caught up on each other's day as they ordered, before sitting back over mineral waters and smiling. Felicity kicked things off.

"So what's new?"

"Not much, the new DA's got his eye on a few big cases that'll make him look good in the papers, so he's pushing us to go to trial on a few cases that I don't think are ready yet" Felicity pulled a face.

"That could go all sorts of wrong" The lawyer nodded.

"Exactly what I said, how come you, who aren't a lawyer, can see that but he can't, despite the degree from Harvard" Felicity shrugged, her voice offhanded.

"That's cause I went to MIT, we rule the world, Harvard only thinks they do" Laurel narrowed her eyes.

"And SCU grads?" Felicity smirked, happy for the chance to mess with her friend.

"We keep you round to clean up the mess the Harvard people make" The look on Laurel's face was her courtroom one, the one that makes defence lawyers crap themselves.

"So, you're saying I'm a janitor?" Felicity shrugged, immune to the look, giving her friend an overly cheerful smile while doing a fairly good imitation of Moira Queen's voice.

"Cust-oh-dee-ahl staahf dah-ling, DO get it right" Both women broke into laughter, getting a few curious looks from other tables, before they settled back, still smiling as Felicity dragged them back to the original discussion.

"Anything else interesting?" Laurel shrugged.

"I went on a date last weekend..." Felicity remembered Laurel had left early on Saturday afternoon, before making a coaxing motion.

"And...?" Laurel sighed.

"He seemed nice enough, but there was nothing there, y'know?" Felicity rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I need a bit more to work with" Laurel sighed.

"He was attractive, fit enough, reasonable job and all, but he wasn't doing anything meaningful with his life" The hacker lifted one eyebrow.

"Oh, how so"

"The highlight of his weekend, besides our date, was him going to the Rockets game with his buddies. It was like he was drifting through his life without any purpose"

Felicity sat back and nodded, she understood exactly what Laurel meant. After spending most of her time with three gorgeous men who put their lives on the line putting criminals in jail, helping the people who needed it most and trying to make Starling City a better place for everyone, most men came off a little lacking, in everything.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean" Felicity pursed her lips, staring off over Laurel's head for a moment, before coming back to her friend. "It's not them y'know, its us" Laurel narrowed her eyes at her friend across the table, asking an unspoken question.

"I bumped into a guy I went through MIT with, nice, smart, handsome, he's a developer with Facebook. I had the biggest crush on him when we were in the same classes. We bumped into each other at a one day IT conference in Central City a few weeks back. We went out and had a coffee, he was nice" Laurel lifted her eyebrow when Felicity trailed off.

"But?"

"He was telling me all about this app he's developing for Facebook, when you're out with friends, it uses geolocation data to work out you're together, then suggests restaurants based on all your previous dining histories, your combined food preferences, location and ratings of meals at matching local restaurants" Laurel nodded slowly, waiting on her friend to continue.

"I mean I can see it's a nice piece of software to develop but I thought, here's this smart guy, a really good programmer, wasting his life writing apps to help people find a restaurant. It's such a waste of his talent!" Felicity scowled. "I tried to tell him that, but he said the analysts liked the concept, which helped the share price, which boosted his stock options" Laurel sat back, seeing the problem.

"Oh, I can see that wasn't going to end well" Felicity nodded.

"I told him he was wasting his talent, he had the potential to do so much more with his life, but he was wasting it for stock options and fancy business cards" Felicity grimaced, not that she blamed her friend.

"What happened?" Felicity looked down at the table for a moment, fiddling with the cutlery then looked back up, her voice a monotone.

"He looked at me and told me he was at least making his money honestly, I was obviously fucking my boss and looking to earn it on my back" Laurel's hand shot up to her mouth, her horrified expression telling Felicity exactly what she thought of his words. The blonde shrugged, even though his words still stung. "About then I tossed my coffee in his face and stormed off"

"And so you damned well should have' Laurel smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry Felicity" The hacker shrugged again like it was no big deal.

"That's what I mean though, we hang around with amazing guys, they make the rest look really, really ordinary" Laurel was quiet for a moment, then smiled.

"Fuck em, fuck em all, they're not worthy of us" Felicity suddenly grinned.

"Dead right" Laurel reached out and lifted her glass in a toast.

"To gorgeous, messed up, broody, buffed, wonderful guys" Felicity picked up her glass and joined her in the toast, then smiled.

"And the women who love them" They exchanged soft smiles as they tapped glasses, Laurel nodding.

"Amen sister"


	32. Chapter 32

**Felicity and Laurel 32**

Laurel and Felicity had their heads bent over the work bench as John and Oliver walked in, it had been a long day and the CEO's dinner at the Starling City Chamber of Commerce had been both long and boring. Both men noted the blondes as they looked up and called greetings, before their heads dipped as they went back to whatever they were doing.

"Those two are up to something, you know that right?" Oliver looked back at John and nodded; his voice equally quiet.

"When are they not?" John nodded slowly at Oliver's words, he wasn't wrong. He'd be the first to admit that he'd not expected much from Laurel Lance, too much history between her and the team in the past, but since she'd come on board things had shifted. It had been the developing friendship between Felicity and Laurel that had started it, they'd become thick as thieves since, with the team as a whole better for it, if only because there was now someone else in the team not afraid to call Oliver out on his shit and able to get away with it.

There were improvements in lots of other little ways, some of it was the better intel Laurel was able to bring from her day job, more was the fact that she was smart, not in the same way as Felicity, more an eye for politics and human interaction and the city's movers and shakers that supplemented what they already had. She was helping in other ways too, the sparring they were doing, while supposedly helping bring her up to the team's standard, was helping them too.

He knew both Oliver and himself were brutally effective hand to hand combatants, each using the most effective attack in each situation, that was how he'd been trained in the military and how Oliver had learned at the hands of the people who'd forged him into the weapon he was, the down side was that in some cases you could almost predict the way they'd fight, professional's recognising other professional's work.

With Laurel it was different, she didn't fight in the same way, she mixed up Krav Maga with Kung Fu, Hapkido and Judo, it wasn't necessarily the most effective mix, but its sheer unpredictability meant sparring with her was never simple, other times she could throw a curveball that could surprise them; Roy in particular needed the practice against an opponent that fought differently than he and Oliver.

John smiled to himself, it didn't hurt that getting occasionally beat by Laurel on the training mat had done wonders for Roy's motivation, each time he'd come back to John and Oliver and thrown himself into his training, stretching himself and wanting to learn more and then taking that back to the mat against Laurel. All of which had the benefit of pushing Laurel even harder, however she'd thrived under the challenge, something he appreciated; it was something he both recognised and respected.

He'd worked with committed individuals all his life, in the Army, then Special Forces, Oliver here was one of the most committed people he'd ever met, to his surprise Laurel Lance was turning out to have the same sort of commitment, someone who set themselves a goal and didn't waver from achieving it. In the last six months she'd advanced in leaps and bounds, from a woman who had some martial arts training to someone who was becoming a skilled, capable and effective combatant, something he'd never thought he'd have ever said about her. She'd surprised him, in a good way, to the point that he'd be happy to have her at his back in a fight.

Following Oliver over to the bench he wasn't surprised to see it covered by a range of shuriken. Laurel had worked hard to master them and with her natural talents; she had a good eye and a good throwing arm, she could consistently hit a small target at 30 feet or more, which was pretty much the gold standard for that sort of thing. The majority of the shuriken were wheel shuriken, the round, multi-bladed stars with wickedly curved blades, barbed blades he noted; Laurel wasn't messing around, they'd do some real damage to anyone hit with them.

They wouldn't kill anyone, not unless that person was really unlucky, got hit in an artery and bled out, but anyone hit by one was going to lose interest in anything except getting the damned things out, probably slicing their hands up if they weren't careful in how they grabbed and pulled them out, which fitted with their traditional use as a distraction weapon.

Contrary to popular mythology, most people hit with a thrown weapon like a knife or axe or shuriken didn't suddenly drop to the ground silently, dying conveniently off screen, they made noise, lots of it, usually screaming, which meant that they were hardly weapons for quietly taking opponents down. On the other hand they were good for distracting someone you were fighting; allowing you time to get close enough to put them down while they were weren't paying close attention to you. Oliver was obviously thinking the same as he looked down at the bench top, then back up at the blondes.

"Nasty little toys, but you can't rely on them to people down" Laurel nodded.

"True, on the other hand I won't need a bow and quiver to carry some ranged weapons" Oliver nodded at that, then indicated several shuriken which were different from the majority, some were straight shuriken, bulkier than normal, while others were wheel shuriken but much more solid than the rest, chunky even.

"What are these?" John noticed Oliver was carefully not touching anything on the table until he knew what they were and what they did, a wise move around unknown weapons. Felicity glanced across at Laurel and they shared a quiet smile, before their resident genius picked up one of the straight shuriken.

"This little beauty contains a battery and an inbuilt 16 gig USB, which should be enough to record over an hour's sounds from the vicinity of the built in microphone" She indicated the microphones small holes half way down each side, before opening a slot in the side, revealing the compact mechanism, John had to admit it was a nice piece of tech. "It's activated when it impacts against a wall or surface, so it has some potential for distant surveillance" She frowned. "I'm still working on fitting a radio transmitter that's powerful enough to cover a decent distance, small enough to fit inside and rugged enough to survive use, so you don't have to go in and recover the USB" She shrugged. "Give me some time" Oliver glanced over at John and nodded, he had arrows that did something similar, but were a lot bulkier. John nodded and indicated the chunky star shurikens sitting a little separate.

"And these?" Laurel smiled.

"Glad you asked" She carefully reached out and lifted one, it sat across the palm of her hand, probably three inches across. "This is a door breaker, designed to make an entrance, or a distraction" Felicity nodded.

"It contains a small charge of explosives, two grams of C4 to be precise" John carefully moved his hands back from the bench, noting Oliver had stilled, looking up at both women.

"Explosives?" He frowned darkly. "You're carrying C4 on you?" Felicity nodded as Laurel explained.

"It beats trying to kick a door in, plus it can make a great distraction" Felicity plucked the explosive star out of Laurel's hand, indicating a recessed switch sitting flush with the centre of the star.

"To arm it requires this switch to be flicked, flick it one way and it will only go off when it impact's something hard enough to compress one of the shuriken's points which activates the firing circuit" John nodded, realising the arming switch could be flicked two ways.

"And flick it the other?" Felicity smiled up at him, pleased he'd noticed.

"If you flick it the other way" She turned it over in her hand to show a small depression on the other face. "And push this micro switch after you do, it activates a timer, it'll go off six seconds after you push that switch" Laurel nodded.

"The fail safe is that if the micro switch isn't depressed in three seconds after the switch is thrown, it doesn't arm" She looked up at them both. "Felicity was very insistent that the default should always be to safety" Oliver nodded carefully.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of you carrying explosive's round on you" Felicity shrugged.

"You do, and as I recall, yours have the same arming mechanism as this" John carefully buried his smile; trust Felicity to call him out on his double standard. Laurel backed her friend up.

"When I used your bow that time Oliver, I flicked one switch and it was armed, it went off the moment it hit" She shrugged. "Not a whole lot different really" Oliver's jaw tensed slightly, but he couldn't really argue that.

"How many are you planning on carrying?" Laurel tilted her head, noting that he hadn't refuted her claim.

"Six of the standard, two of the microphone ones and two of the explosives" She half smiled, half smirked. "A smaller number of explosive ones than you carry as I recall" Oliver nodded once and turned away, heading off to get changed. John glanced up to see both women exchange huge smiles and a high five, raising an eyebrow at their antics.

"You saw that coming didn't you?" At his question both grinned.

"Yep!"

"Absolutely!" He nodded at their foresight.

"Where did you get the C4 in the first place Felicity, let alone learn how to use it" She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"You can get anything on the internet if you know where to look" She smiled guilelessly up at him, looking almost innocent, though he didn't buy it; he'd learned from experience that Felicity had hidden depths and was full of surprises. "As for using it, let's say that my time at MIT doing the chemistry elements had its moments" He glanced across at Laurel.

"Obviously you're happy to carry them?" Laurel looked up at him then turned her head to look at Felicity.

"If I have to trust my life to someone, well I really don't think there's anyone better" She looked back at John as Felicity's cheeks turned red. "Do you?" He just nodded once.

"You have a point"


	33. Chapter 33

**Felicity and Laurel 33**

Laurel and Felicity stared out at the swirling mass outside the window and as one sighed, before they turned their attention back to their coffee's. They were in the First Class Lounge at Midway City Airport, stuck there as a major storm dumped several feet of snow across the area, trapping them on the ground, nothing was flying, not even the local wildlife.

Felicity had been needed to stand in for Oliver at a meeting with several investors looking to back the newly reconstituted Applied Sciences Division of QC, it should have been Oliver but he'd taken a bullet though the thigh two nights ago on patrol, he could barely stand, let alone walk, there was no way he could have attended, so he'd turned the charm on and asked Felicity to go. When she'd argued he'd pointed that if he had gone he would only have been repeating her briefing notes, using the PowerPoint presentation she'd prepared and turning to her for answers to particularly technical questions, it would have been her presentation, this way she got to present it.

Felicity had nearly had a panic attack, to the point that Oliver had offered to pay for Laurel to accompany her, she could look over the investor's proposals as legal advisor and he'd pay Laurel a decent hourly rate so it was all above board. To close the deal he'd dangled first class travel and five star hotels and an afternoon's shopping spree in Midway's renowned Skyview fashion mall in front of them, desperately trying not to smirk when they'd exchanged a single glance, then turned to him and agreed.

Now though, thanks to the storm they were stuck here, for probably another day, possibly two, like most travelers they'd been stranded when the storm had rolled in, Felicity was busy trying to get them into a decent hotel room, only to find they had filled up with stranded passengers. If she couldn't work some magic, they might be stuck out here in the lounge.

She was still hammering the net pretty hard when she noticed a man had stopped, standing in front of them both, she looked up, to lock eyes with a very handsome, very well dressed man, he was smiling at her and she felt herself returning the smile, it didn't hurt to be polite, especially when they looked that scrumptious. He nodded at her and then took in Laurel, who was looking up.

"Good evening ladies, we seem to be stuck here, I was wondering if I might join you" Laurel and Felicity exchanged a glance which he took to be acquiescence and took the chair across the low table from them. Felicity had to admit he wasn't short of self-confidence. The stranger smiled at them again and spoke.

"Please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Bruce Wayne" Felicity let one eyebrow lift, Bruce Wayne…Well, that explained the five thousand dollar suit. Laurel sighed.

"Thanks, but I know who you are, I read the field guide to bad boy billionaire bachelors" Laurel held up her tablet, showing the front page of the online version of People magazine. "I have to say, when it comes to tacky stunts, you do seem to have that covered" Felicity nodded, partly to back up her friend.

"That whole Russian ballerina company thing was just a little too over the top, even for you" He smiled widely., it was an attractive smile.

"Ladies, you wound me" Laurel simply raised an eyebrow.

"Really, I would have thought you'd have a bulletproof skin, given how you're so often described in the media" Felicity was already skimming the net.

"Gotham's dissolute playboy..." Felicity scrolled a bit further down. "A man who seems to delight in finding new and unusual ways to squander his fortune" She looked up. "I can go on, there are plenty more here" He settled back, looking very comfortable in their company.

"Thank you ladies, but no" He shrugged. "The media operates under its own rules, the two most important are one; that they will do whatever it takes to sell papers and two, that the truth is often an obstacle to be ignored in pursuit of rule one" Felicity pulled a face.

"Yeah, you're not wrong" Wayne smiled easily.

"I don't believe I have met either of you before, an oversight I would wish to make amends for" At his politely inquisitive look they exchanged a glance before Laurel gave a slight shrug. Felicity sighed.

"Mister Wayne" She leaned forward and held her hand out. "Felicity Smoak" She saw his eyes widen slightly before he reached out to shake it carefully.

"You would be from Starling City?" Felicity narrowed her eyes.

"I…we are" Wayne nodded.

"Then I have heard of you Miss Smoak. I understand you work for Oliver Queen" Felicity sat back in her chair, putting some distance between them.

"May I ask how you have heard of me Mister Wayne?" Bruce gave her a sly grin.

"You appear to have severely irritated Isobel Rochev, I was at an investor's conference we were both attending and she had to take a call from you. After it finished I overheard her diatribe about the, and please forgive me but this is a direct quote, the uppity blonde bitch who spent her time saving Queen's ass and his company" He shook his head once. "Anyone who can piss off Isobel Rochev and survive is obviously someone I should respect" Felicity blushed slightly then turned to her friend.

"This is my friend Laurel Lance, she's one of Starling City's top prosecutors" Bruce nodded, giving her the once over, not in a lascivious way, more a summing up, before he leaned forwards and held his hand out, carefully shaking hers.

"Gotham could use a few of you Miss Lance, too many of our prosecutors have gone to water rather than prosecute Gotham's top criminals" Laurel tilted her head to regard him.

"I'm sure they do their best" Wayne sighed.

"I think your professional courtesy is admirable, if misplaced" He smiled at them and picked up the coffee cup he'd been carrying when he sat down. "May I ask what brings you to Central City and stuck here in the middle of a storm?" The blondes exchanged a glance, Laurel giving a tiny shrug, to which Felicity nodded gently, turning to Wayne, who hadn't missed their silent conversation as he'd sipped his coffee

"I was presenting to an investors conference, we hope to attract some investment in Queen Consolidated's Applied Science's Division" Wayne frowned.

"I thought that division was destroyed during the recent upheaval in Starling" He looked up and shrugged, glancing at Laurel. "Even bad boy billionaire bachelors watch the news; what happened there was terrible" Felicity shrugged, she was used to placating investors' concerns.

"The damage was significant, but the data was all backed up, so we were able to get things back up and running reasonably quickly, we're looking to expand the scope of the work they're undertaking and bring some potential innovations to the market"

"And help QC's cash flow to boot" He shrugged. "As Wayne Enterprises CEO I do have to sit through my analysts briefings and QC is a company they track. The company's had a bad run in recent years, but Oliver Queen's managing to hold things together with his fingernails. Getting outside investment will help get things back onto an even keel, plus help calm the markets and shareholders" Both women exchanged a look that spoke volumes, just how random was this meeting… Laurel leaned forward.

"And what brought you to Midway Mister Wayne?" He smiled.

"I was presenting to a group of investors, my associate Lucius Fox is head of something a little similar to your Applied Science's Division and he sent me out to talk to them" He smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised if they weren't the same people you were talking to as well" Laurel and Felicity exchanged another quick glance, fascinating Wayne; these two were a lot more than just very pretty faces. The lawyer turned to him, her voice just a little sharp.

"Would you describe your meeting as a success?" Wayne smiled.

"If you're asking did I get their money, the answer is a definite…maybe" He shrugged. "I think they were evaluating my presentation, comparing it against a number of others" He spread his hands. "Not just you either, I understand Kord Industries and Ferris Aerospace presented to them yesterday and they were talking to someone else tomorrow" He smiled. "I'd feel a little more confident if Oliver had been presenting rather than you ladies" Felicity felt her cheeks coloring a little at what he was implying, before she took in his next words. "He's never been comfortable with the business aspects of his life" Felicity frowned, seeing Laurel match it, before she leaned forward, her voice clipped.

"I don't think you know Mister Queen all that well Mister Wayne, not anymore" Laurel nodded, her face a rigid mask and her voice tight.

"Oliver isn't the person you knew Mister Wayne, making assumptions on the basis of who he was before he was lost, would be a mistake"

Wayne sat back for a moment, taking in the women sitting in front of him. He wasn't surprised that the women were beautiful, Oliver Queen always had an eye for beauty, but these two weren't anything like the bimbo's that had been his style; too smart, too independent, too feisty and too…different. If Queen was able to command the loyalty of someone as capable as Felicity Smoak, plus her friend who was almost certainly no fool either, perhaps he needed to take a step back. He held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Ladies, you know him much better than I do, I haven't seen Oliver since before he was lost at sea. That must have changed him and perhaps I should withhold judgment until we next meet" Both women nodded slowly and sat back. Wayne looked round at them both.

"I was about to head back into town; can I give you a lift back?" He indicated the storm outside. "I doubt anyone will be flying out of here for some time to come" Laurel tilted her head to regard him.

"We're still looking for accommodation, they seem to have filled up with all the people stranded here" Wayne nodded slowly then looked up.

"I may be able to assist you, if I may?" Felicity looked at him and smiled.

"And how might that be?" Wayne rested his elbows on the arms of his chair and laced his finger together.

"I still have my suite at the Palladium Hotel booked, it includes several bedrooms and I'd like to offer you a place to stay overnight" He smiled easily. "I'd be very pleased if you could join me for the evening"


	34. Chapter 34

**Authors Note. **A bit longer, and from another's perspective, but I thought it would work with this chapter.

**Felicity and Laurel 34**

"_I'd be very pleased if you could join me for the evening"_

"I beg your pardon?" It was the lawyer, Lance, just beating the other woman, Smoak.

"Excuse me?" I held up one hand.

"My offer is a strictly platonic one; I'll be returning to my hotel, having dinner, spending some time in the gym, then sleep. I meant nothing more than the offer of lodging" I watched as they did that conversation without words thing again as I went on. "I'd appreciate some company over dinner, after that, the suite is yours" Laurel Lance looked back at me.

"Thank you for the offer Mister Wayne, but we're not interested" I nodded, given the image I'd spent a lot of time cultivating, I'd expected some resistance.

"Please, it was an offer of professional courtesy, nothing more" I smiled as reassuringly as I could. "Well, perhaps a little more, I dislike eating alone and your company would be welcome" I looked back and forward between them. "I give you my word that your company over dinner would be all that I would ask of you" I smiled, though I could sense their reluctance. There was perhaps one way to break the impasse.

"Why don't you speak to Mister Queen, while we've had our differences in the past, he knows I'm a man of my word"

Thirty seconds later I was looking at Oliver Queen on Felicity's tablet, taking him in. I'd seen the pictures but they didn't do him justice, he was leaner, harder, the callow youth was gone, replaced by a man, he'd been through a cauldron and emerged changed, tempered, something I could sympathise with.

"Oliver, it's been a long time" Queen nodded once.

"Bruce. Yes it has" There was a lot not being said there.

"I have a small favour to ask of you" Queen's eyes narrowed, I frowned internally, Queen had changed, I was looking at an adult, not a boy.

"Go on" I smiled.

"I was in Midway City for the same set of investor briefings as Miss Lance and Miss Smoak" I glanced up to see them watching me, before I returned my attention to the tablet. "As Miss Smoak explained a blizzard has closed transport out of here and we're all stuck until sometime tomorrow" He nodded once. "The ladies have been unable to source accommodation due to the number of people trapped here, I'd like to offer them a place to stay at my suite" Queen stared at me for a few seconds then spoke.

"Out of the goodness of your heart?" I let my eyes narrow, but then realised I'd changed too, something he'd have to learn.

"I confess I'd like to take them to dinner, I'm sure they're both excellent company, but that's as far as it goes" The look in his eyes was cold; most people wouldn't like being on the end of that look.

"You understand they are completely off limits" I nodded again.

"Completely, I give you my word" He nodded once.

"If anything at all happens Bruce…" I cut him off.

"I gave you my word" He shook his head once; his voice was cold and quiet and utterly certain.

"If anything happens to either of them in your care, you are a dead man" I nodded slowly, he meant every word. The Oliver Queen I'd known was long dead and buried, this was someone I didn't know, but he looked like someone I should. The first step was establishing some trust here.

"Oliver, you have my word, nothing whatsoever will happen to either of them, they will be as safe as I can possibly make them" He stared at me for a moment, taking my measure then nodded decisively once, asking to be handed back. I passed the tablet to Felicity while Laurel looked at me, she'd heard the conversation; they both had.

"Oliver obviously rates you both very highly, and you were indeed correct, he has changed" She nodded.

"The Oliver you knew is long gone, something I'm sure you've just learnt" She wasn't being nasty about it, just stating a fact. I nodded.

"Indeed I have" I turned as Felicity ended the call and looked up, smiling.

"Well Mister Wayne, it looks like we're crashing at your place this evening"

Four hours later we were sitting down to dinner at the Palladium Hotel's Horizon restaurant, the normally sensational view lost with snow flurries beating against the windows. When my guests had appeared, dressed to kill in evening gowns and heels, for a fleeting moment I'd almost regretted my promise to Queen, they were both stunning women.

An hour into dinner and I was torn, on one hand I'd been right, they were both gorgeous, smart and beautiful women and made excellent company, either of them would have been enjoyable company in bed, the thought of both together… On the other hand they were dangerous for me to be around for precisely the same reasons Queen valued them so highly, they were extremely intelligent, observant, shrewd and charming, someone I couldn't allow myself to get too close to.

After wide ranging discussions throughout the meal, as we waited on dessert I'd turned the conversation to Starling City's vigilante, the Hood, or as the media were now calling him after he'd stopped the merciless assault of a small army of apparently bulletproof soldiers, the Arrow.

I had a vested interest in the actions of people with similar interests, I'd already started investigations into rumours of a superfast man in Central City and the Arrow was of interest to me as well, particularly as he'd started on a murderous rampage through the criminal underworld, before changing his tactics, resorting to lethal force less and less now. Given both women lived and worked in Starling I was interested in their opinions on the Arrow. As expected they had an opinion, I just wasn't expecting just how strong an opinion it was.

"He's not a vigilante, he's a hero" It was Felicity, none of her occasional babbling on this subject. "He's put his life on the line for Starling multiple times, saved hundreds of lives, they're the actions of a hero" Laurel nodded.

"He's been there when a mad man tried to destroy part of the city, stopped the triads who were hijacking medical shipments to hospitals, fought any number of criminal groups and stopped Slade Wilson's army" I let my eyebrow rise.

"Who is Slade Wilson?' They exchanged a glance before Lance spoke.

"A madman, a wonder drug turned him into a super strong, almost invulnerable psychopath. He tried to create an army of people like him to tear the city apart" She shook her head. "Would have too if the Arrow hadn't taken him down" I nodded slowly, making a mental note to learn more about this Wilson. Felicity meanwhile had tilted her head at me.

"Besides, it's not as if Gotham doesn't have it's own collection of heroes. Batman, Nightwing, Batwoman" She shrugged. "You have a more heroes up there than Starling"

"I'm not sure about that, I understand that in addition to the Arrow, there's another archer, plus another one no one knows much about who works with them and that there's a female as well" Lance nodded.

"The Canary, she's not been seen for a while" I nodded.

"That would be her then. You're from Starling and I was interested in your opinions, based on it I would say you support his actions?" They did that exchange glances conversation thing again, before Laurel spoke.

"As you'll no doubt find out sooner or later, given it's been in the news, he's saved both our lives in the past" I kept myself very still, I hadn't known that, but sure as hell I'd be finding out all I could. I carefully put my glass down and sat back.

"Please, go on" Felicity shrugged, downplaying it.

"Some drug dealer had taken me hostage, the Arrow rescued me" Lance nodded.

"A serial killer was kidnapping and murdering women, the Arrow rescued me too" I waited for a beat, then realised they weren't going to tell me anymore, the little they'd said had amped up my curiosity, there was obviously a lot they weren't telling me, tomorrow I'd be spending a lot of time looking into both women, those incidents and the Arrow. Realising I'd been woolgathering I smiled.

"Then let me give thanks to the Arrow for saving both of you, I've enjoyed dinner immensely and I'd be very...distressed to hear anything had happened to you" I raised my glass. "To heroes, may they be there for us until they are no longer needed"

They exchanged another glance, before joining me in a toast, Felicity with her champaign and Laurel with her mineral water; I gathered she didn't drink, declining several offers. I'd noticed Felicity had paced herself carefully as well; they wanted to have a good time, but not relax too much, all of which made them more and more interesting.

Over dinner I'd managed to get them to open up about themselves, their backgrounds and careers, Queen had shown remarkable insight in keeping them both close, both were superlative assets, I'd been surprised when Felicity had mentioned she'd been 'Shanghaied' to use her term, from the IT department to his executive assistant, but I could see why, she was smart enough to be a tremendous asset to anyone who could retain her services and I found myself a little envious of Queen's good fortune.

If I'd thought it possible to lure her away I might have offered her the same role with me, but her loyalty was to Queen, lucky him. In addition, she was far too observant and intelligent to allow too close, keeping my lives separate was difficult enough at times without having someone like Felicity Smoak close enough to observe me.

Lance was different; as a long term friend of Queen's she was observant, shrewd and smart, not in the same way as Felicity, more a street savviness that fitted with her role, if he had the wit to take her counsel he'd be very fortunate.

Like Felicity, she wasn't awed by the obvious trappings of wealth, spending time with Queen would have seen to that, instead she saw the world with appraising eyes, searching for the truth under the veneer, yet another woman that keeping close would be a dangerous indulgence.

To avoid any awkwardness I changed the subject, regailing them with a few anecdotes of my mispent youth, happy to draw a laugh from them.

We finally drew dinner to a close with a real sense of regret on my part, they'd been excellent company and it had been a while since I'd enjoyed a dinner with people I didn't really know. Normally the only people I was this relaxed with were Dick, Barbara and Alfred, making me a little envious of Queen for his friendship with both women.

Escorting them back to the suite, I bid them a good night before retreating back to my room and getting changed, I was feeling restless and needed a serious workout to tire myself out enough to sleep. The main area was empty when I passed through, though I could see lights under both of their doors as I made my way to the VIP gym area. It was late enough that it was empty, allowing me the peace to lose myself in a workout. I'd been at it for several minutes and was working through a strike / block series when I became aware I had company, turning to see Laurel Lance standing there, watching me with appraising eyes.

I have to say the sight of her in yoga pants, singlet and sports bra was an attractive one, drawing a smile from me, before I noticed the look in her eyes; Laurel was looking me over with an entirely too educated eye. As she walked forward I suddenly realised that, shorn of her suits and gowns, able to see much of her body, she was far more physical than I'd anticipated, all muscle and whipcord and clear definition. In many respects her body mirrored Barbara's; given the amount of work Barbara put in to achieve the results she had, it suggested either Laurel was a gym junkie or there was another story there.

"Evening Bruce, I didn't realise you were here" She stopped a few feet away and tossed her towel off to one side then started stretching, before she smiled, a little predatorily. "Are you up for a little sparring?"


	35. Chapter 35

**Authors Note:** Bruce Wayne is the Christian Bale version of the character; post 'Batman Begins'. The movies 'The Dark Knight' and 'The Dark Knight Rises' do not occur.

**Felicity and Laurel 35**

The door to Felicity's room opened without warning, causing the hacker's eyes to fly up from her ever-present tablet, wondering if Bruce wasn't what he'd seemed, only to see Laurel standing there looking flushed and sweaty.

"I wasn't sure if you were Bruce so I'm not sure to be relieved or disappointed, I mean the idea of a handsome billionaire sneaking into your room has a certain appeal…" She drifted off at the look in Laurel's eyes, she was all business. "What's up?"

"I need you to do some digging, serious digging into Bruce Wayne's background" At the hacker's raised eyebrow she shook her head. "Not the public side, I need you to dig into his background, find any skeleton's buried there"

"Why? What's set this off?"

"I went down to the gym to work out" Felicity nodded, keeping Laurel's fitness level maintained took constant work. "Bruce was down there and I was watching him work out" Felicity smiled.

"Lucky you, I'm a little disappointed you didn't call me in to enjoy the floor show" Laurel shook her head.

"Girl, you get enough at home, more than most, so no complaints" Laurel walked over to the bed, already pulling the singlet up and fanning it to try and cool down, giving an amused Felicity a good look at Laurel's abs, they weren't a six pack, but they were heading that way. "Bruce, under those suits, is hard and cut"

"Nice, did you get your hands on him"" Laurel frowned, Felicity wasn't getting it.

"His body is as hard as Oliver's, maybe even more so" Felicity's jaw dropped open, then closed with a sudden click.

"Wow"

"Yeah. He was running through a series of combat moves when I spotted him, he didn't know I was there. When he saw me, he immediately stopped" Felicity's brain was now running as fast as her friends.

"Interesting. What happened?"

"I asked him to spar with me, which, after some coaxing, he did" At her friend's inquisitive look she sighed. "I totally kicked his ass, which shouldn't have happened" Felicity sat back, thinking it through, her voice slow.

"Maybe he's just a fitness freak, you are pretty good in hand to hand" Laurel shook her head decisively.

"No, he was tanking. He had reach, speed and strength on me, but he was foxing. Every so often I'd do something he wasn't ready for and his muscle memory would react before he could slow it down, he should have had me at least as quick as Oliver, maybe faster" Felicity's eyes narrowed as she leaned forward.

"He's that good?" Laurel nodded.

"Better than John, maybe better than Oliver" Laurel saw Felicity's eyes widen in shock. "Like I said, he should have wiped the floor with me, but instead he tanked" She pulled a face. "There's another thing" Felicity looked up at her friend.

"Well don't keep me in suspense" Laurel grimaced.

"Scars, lots of scars, god knows I've seen the same on Oliver, not as many or as bad as his, but I recognised bullet and knife scars" Felicity sat back in shock, finally managing to speak.

"Oh shit" Laurel let her singlet fall and nodded once.

"Yeah" Felicity nodded slowly, then looked up at her friend.

"Go have a shower and get changed…" She indicated her own Tardis-emblazoned pyjama pants and the singlet top with the words 'Is there a Doctor in the House?' splashed across the Dr Who logo. "…and then come back to me and we'll see what I've dug up"

Three hours later they sat across the huge bed and stared at each other, each hoping the other would say what they were thinking first. Finally Felicity sighed and waved at the tablet lying on the bed.

"We have a billionaire whose parents were killed by a criminal when he was a kid then in his late teens he disappears for seven years. When he gets back he refuses to talk about where he's been or what he's done, simply saying he's been travelling" Laurel frowned.

"Of which there is absolutely no record whatsoever" Felicity nodded.

"The media portrayal of him changes totally when he gets back. He goes from tragic orphan to the epitome of the party playboy, in fact that's all the media ever has to say. It's like his life outside that stereotype completely dissappears, all anyone sees is the bad boy" Laurel nodded.

"Since he got back Wayne Enterprises has gone from strength to strength, so someone's making good decisions there" Felicity shrugged.

"That'd be Lucius Fox. I looked him up, the man's a genius, technically amazing, people didn't think he was the CEO type, that he'd be a lot happier building things than running a company but misjudged him, W.E. has been a major success story ever since" Laurel chewed her lip for a moment.

"So we have a man who's richer than most, but lives frugally outside the stunts that appear in the media, which appear to happen every three or four months, almost like they're scheduled to keep up appearances. He keeps up a level of fitness that's serious enough to require real commitment" Both exchanged a glance, remembering all the work Oliver did to stay as fit as he was. No matter what else was going on, Oliver always made time to train. Felicity nodded slowly and continued the thread.

"No serious girlfriend, or boyfriend for that matter, lives alone in a mansion aside from a butler who's apparently been with the family since before Bruce's parents were killed" They sighed, before Laurel explicitly laid it out.

"And not long after he arrived back in Gotham, guess who turned up?" Felicity shook her head, almost willing it to not be true.

"How come no one else has connected the dots?" Laurel shrugged.

"We have an advantage; we've seen it from the inside" Felicity was obviously still struggling with what they'd discovered.

"But the Gotham Gazette, the television networks, they can't have been this blind. They must have been chasing this story ever since Batman turned up. How did they miss it?" She shook her head again. "The amount of resources to support some of the things he does, the equipment, that car he uses, that must cost millions. It all points to him"

"I think everyone else sees the bad boy image, he's certainly pulled enough stunts to feed the tabloids an image, everyone's bought into that, missing what's actually there"

"But…" Laurel sighed tiredly.

"I sure as hell wouldn't believe it except we managed to pull all the threads together" Laurel's eyes unfocussed for a moment. "If I hadn't got to see him without the suit, to see the muscles and the scars and to spar with him, I wouldn't have thought twice about it" She frowned to herself. "It's only that we've seen someone else with very similar physique and scars that made me start thinking"

"So Bruce Wayne is the Batman" She frowned, as if saying it made it real, looking up at Laurel who nodded slowly.

"Yeah, seems almost certain" Felicity took her glasses off and massaged her eyes for a moment, before looking up at her friend who shrugged.

"So what do we do with this, the knowledge I mean" Felicity pushed her glasses back on and contemplated the wall for a few second.

"We could tell Oliver I suppose…" Felicity trailed off, causing Laurel to look up at her.

"I sense a but in there"

"How would Oliver react if the tables were turned and it was some of Batman's associates who figured it out and told Bruce" Laurel winced at the thought.

"Oh god, he'd be livid" Felicity nodded.

"That's what I thought too" Laurel rubbed her chin for a moment, considering it.

"So you're suggesting we don't tell anyone"

"Not anyone, one person" As Laurel opened her mouth to ask Felicity finished the sentence. "Bruce" Laurel shut her mouth with a snap, sitting there, obviously thinking it through. Felicity left her to think it over before Laurel eventually spoke.

"Let him know, but tell him his secret's safe with us?" Felicity bobbed her head.

"Kinda how I saw it playing out" Surprising Felicity, Laurel suddenly grinned.

"We already know the secret identity of five different heroes, what's one more?" Felicity matched her grin.

"You have a point"

The following morning saw the worst of the storm lifting so after a late, shared breakfast Bruce bid both women farewell and departed for the airport, he'd enjoyed their company and it was partly because of their faith in the man that he'd asked them to convey an invitation to meet up with Oliver Queen; to try and restart the relationship with him, neither was the person they'd once been and he felt he owed it to both of them to at least try and reach out to the man.

It wasn't until he was sitting in his jet, lifting off from Midway Airport bound for Gotham that Bruce opened his laptop to find a large post it note stuck to the screen in neat, feminine handwriting. Picking it off the screen he read it.

_Bruce, if you should ever need our help, in any of your incarnations, you know where to find us. Don't worry; we're good at keeping secrets. Laurel & Felicity_

He reread the message several times before letting it drop away. Finally he turned to stare out the window, seeing the storm clouds outside, matching his turbulent thoughts. He'd been right; those two had been far too dangerous to keep around. He didn't know exactly how they'd worked it out, though he realised he should have begged off sparring with Lance, she'd been far more effective a combatant than he'd expected, surprising him. As the jet broke out above the cloud cover and into brilliant sunshine he half smiled to himself.

That about summed them up, they were both surprising, remarkable women and his instincts were telling him that they'd keep their knowledge to themselves, not that there was anything he could do about it anyway, but he found to his surprise he trusted them. The thought that he could call upon them in the future made him smile, people that smart, capable and trustworthy were a rare commodity, one he rarely encountered.

For now he'd leave it be but he didn't think he'd seen the last of Laurel Lance and Felicity Smoak.


	36. Chapter 36

**Felicity and Laurel 36**

The team was scattered round the lair, they were planning on heading out to later take a look at a couple of properties that Detective Lance had suggested might be being used for drug sales. They were deep in the worst part of the Glades, a place the SCPD didn't go into very often, not on regular patrols anyway.

With several hours to go, they were burning off some steam; Roy was practicing with his recurve bow, arrows thunking into the target's nine and ten rings with monotonous regularity, almost as monotonous as the thudding beat of the hardcore dance DJ playing a set upstairs in Verdant and reverberating through the lair.

John and Oliver had finished setting up and were doing some sparring while Felicity was setting up some new bugs inside the A.R.G.U.S. computer systems. None of them particularly trusted Amanda Waller, John and Oliver from hard experience, the rest of them on general principles.

Laurel meanwhile was getting antsy, the team was heading out and she'd be sitting back here with Felicity, safely out of harms way and she hated it. Deciding to do something rather than brood, she scooped up a handful of her standard shuriken and wandered down to where Roy was retrieving his arrows. He looked up as she walked up next to him, the question in his voice

"Hi?" She smiled.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could interest you in a competition" His head turned, Roy was very competitive, they all were, it wasn't a bad attitude for anyone who put their life on the line regularly.

"Yeah?" Laurel nodded.

"Arrows versus shuriken, six arrows, six shuriken, who can get them into the target fastest and most accurately"

"You're on" Five minutes later and the odds after four rounds were pretty close to even. They were about to start again when John and Oliver wandered over to hear Roy's comment.

"You're always going to win the speed thing; you just throw the damned things, no pulling them out of a quiver, knocking and drawing. But your accuracy just sucks"

"I suck do I?" Roy smirked.

"You're accuracy does anyway" The look he got could have blistered paint, but he was unfazed, after all he'd been copping the death glare from Oliver long enough to make hers look mild.

"OK then Mister Harper…" He could tell she was annoyed; she only called him that when she was pissed at him. "Let's try this then" Laurel crossed her arms and stared at him. "One shot only, take all the time you need, then lets see who's accuracy sucks" Roy nodded, a smile breaking out.

"You're on" Oliver and John exchanged a glance, unseen by Roy or Laurel but Felicity hadn't missed it, rolling her eyes a bit at her boys, and girl, then narrowed her eyes as Oliver walked over to retrieve his bow and a single arrow from their case.

Laurel meanwhile had stepped forward, a wheel shuriken held lightly in her fingers as she stared at the target. Her arm suddenly snapped up, straightening out as a silver blur left her fingers and embedded itself in the target, well within the ten ring, maybe an inch from the + that marked the centre of the target's ten ring. Laurel grimaced for a second and then stepped back, she'd hoped for better but that was damned close, '_let's see Roy do better than that_' she thought to herself.

Roy frowned, seeing how close the shuriken was, before taking his stance, knocking the shaft and bringing the bow up to line on the target, drawing the string in one smooth motion. He paused for a few seconds, minutely altering his aim on the target and drawing a barb from Laurel.

"Anytime in the next five minutes would be fine" She grinned. "Unless you're waiting for the target to die of old age" Ignoring Laurel's comment he stilled his breathing, centered himself and released, the arrow leaping across the distance and embedding itself just across the centre from Laurel's, from this distance he couldn't be absolutely sure but he thought he was marginally closer. Turning, he smiled.

"And that's how it's done" Laurel went to open her mouth when Oliver's voice cut in.

"Not really" An arrow passed them and embedded itself right in the centre of the +. "That's how it's done" Roy and Oliver shared a look and a single thought, '_show off_'. Oliver walked up next to them. "And that is why we practice" Roy sighed and Laurel shook her head, mock bowing to Oliver.

"Yes sensei" Oliver was about to say something in return when John voice came through to them.

"If you amateurs would mind stepping to one side, why don't I show you how the professionals do it" They all turned to see John was down on one knee, his sniper's rifle on its bipod resting on a work bench. He'd mounted a sound suppressor to the end of the barrel and a laser sight on top of the weapon, adding to the menace of the M2010 Enhanced Sniper Rifle. It was long, ugly and looked exactly what it was, a deadly weapon in the hands of a master. Oliver lifted one eyebrow in surprise, before ushering the other two aside. Felicity meanwhile carefully hid a smirk; it looked like all the one-upmanship had got to John, who'd decided to remind them of what he was really capable of.

With everyone safely off to one side, John carefully adjusted the laser scope and then peered through the telescopic sight at the target some 40 feet away, making several tiny adjustments, drawing a comment from Roy.

"Sometime today, maybe…" Dig didn't even bother looking up, his voice disinterested, detached almost.

"Good things come to those who wait" He settled himself carefully and took a breath, then stilled. For several seconds he was still as a statue, then the rifle fired, even with the suppressor the noise was surprisingly loud, making most of them jump slightly. As one they turned to look at the target, only to realise Oliver's arrow wasn't there anymore.

"What the hell?" It was Laurel. John carefully set the weapon down and stood up, walking across the room to the target. The others joined him as he pulled a folding knife out and started digging, several seconds work locating the .300 slug. He wiggled it out and dropped it into Roy's hand, then started digging again, finally, with some effort, digging the misshapen broad head of Oliver's arrow out, dropping the twisted metal mass into Oliver's hand. He smiled, nodded and turned round, leaving the other three to stare after him. Laurel was the first to react.

"Wow" Roy just stared down at the slug in his hand then looked up, his voice low and wondering.

"He did the whole Robin Hood thing, holy shit" They turned to see John was already breaking his rifle down, probably to clean the barrel out before returning it to its case. Feeling their looks John looked up and smiled gently, the smile of a man who'd proved his point beyond argument.

"There's a reason rifles replaced bows" They looked at the target and one another, before Laurel retrieved her shuriken and Roy his arrow while Oliver walked off to replace his bow in its case. Felicity meanwhile had carefully wandered over to John, toying with an apple as he looked up at her approach.

"How much of that was skill…" She smiled. "…and how much was luck" He smiled down at her fondly.

"Between you and me, a little bit of both" She smiled, taking a quick bite out of the apple, before giving him a quick wink.

"Your secret's safe with me"


	37. Chapter 37

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, the C drive on my computer shat itself and the computer shop discovered the slave drive was well on the way to doing the same thing, so I was without a computer while they installed new drives and cloned the old drives. All's well now though, so here's a short piece of silly fluff.

**Felicity and Laurel 37**

The girls are having a lazy afternoon off, sprawled out on the couches at Felicity's place watching a bootleg of Guardians of the Galaxy that Felicity had pirated straight off the studio's supposedly secure servers. The movie had drawn to a close, followed by a conversation fuelled by the vast quantities of popcorn, candy and chocolate they'd both consumed. Felicity rolled onto her side and addressed her friend across the room on the other couch.

"Gamora has to be Sara, kick ass assassin with a conscience" Laurel settled back on the couch and spoke.

"No arguments there, and John's gotta be Groot" Laurel started cracking up, laughter spilling out, getting a raised eyebrow from Felicity. Finally calming she grinned. "I was just imagining him standing there in the lair saying 'I am Groot' fifteen different ways" Felicity grinned.

"I am Digg more like it" They both snickered for a moment, before Laurel settled back and looked over at her friend.

"And Drax has to be Oliver, all literal and angsty and no sense of humour"

"I can totally see that" Felicity grinned, then quoted the character. "Nothing goes over my head, my reflexes are too fast" They both chuckled before Felicity frowned. "But who's Rocket?"

"Have to be you" Felicity's head came up off the cushion to look at her friend.

"Me?" Laurel nodded blandly.

"Yeah, one of a kind, smart mouth, makes all the good toys, only sensible, normal one on the team" Felicity made a great play of looking shocked.

"Thank you, I think" She frowned from her place on lying on the other sofa. "I can't believe I'm being compared to a hamster" The mangled movie quote sent them into hysterics again, before they finally settled back as Laurel suddenly smirked.

"That'd make Roy Peter Quill, pretty boy desperately trying to get people to take him seriously as Starlord" Felicity giggled at the rather accurate, if cruel lampooning, then quoted the movie just finished.

"Who calls him that? Himself mostly" Laurel's laugh was full of happiness, they'd needed the stress relief and there was no one she'd rather do it with than Felicity.

"It could be worse, imagine us as loony tunes characters" Felicity's eyes lit up with joy. Now they were talking.

"Ok then, who's Oliver?" Laurel frowned, dredging her memory back to her childhood, before suddenly snickering.

"Pre-island Oliver was definitely Pepe Le Pew, the amorous skunk" That got a howl of laughter from Felicity, imagining Oliver as the forever suave skunk, obsessed with chasing mixed up females. Finally she calmed down enough to speak.

"And now?" Laurel shrugged.

"Sylvester?"

"Suffering succotash!" Felicity levered herself up from the couch for a second, waving her finger at Laurel.

"Get it right. Suffering succotash, you have failed this city" They both fell back, chuckling at her growly Oliver accent, as she mangled his catch phrase. Finally Felicity looked over at Laurel and spoke.

What about John?"

"I dunno" Laurel thought about it for a moment then shook her head. "Dunno" Felicity suddenly waved her hand.

"I do, Marvin the Martian" At Laurel's questioning look she went on. "Quiet guy, never loses his temper, but comes up with the best plans" Her voice suddenly changed, the pitch lifting. "Earth? Oh I'm going to blow it up, it obstructs my view of Venus" Laurel suddenly snickered before her voice took on a higher pitch as she enunciated the words.

"The Illudium Q36 Explosive Space Modulator, that creature has stolen the Space Modulator!" Felicity chuckled in memory.

"Instant Martians; just add water" Laurel shook her head, wiping at her eyes.

"You know we're demonstrating just how misspent our youth was?" Felicity's voice was full of outrage.

"Misspent? Those are classics!" The lawyer's head shook slowly.

"Classics, I'll believe that when they teach courses on them at university"

"If they don't they should" Laurel waved the comment away.

"Roy?" Felicity thought it over for a bit and then grinned.

"Yosemite Sam, little guy, wears red, has a temper" Laurel nodded slowly.

"That fits" She eyed her friend. "And me?" At Felicity's narrowed gaze she peered right back. "Make it good girl" Felicity just rolled her eyes, a trifle theatrically Laurel thought, then settled back.

"I was thinking maybe that cat Penelope with the paint stripe that Pepe chased, but that doesn't quite fit…" Her voice trailed off as she thought about it, rolling over to lie flat, bringing her hands up to link behind her head as she continued to muse out loud. "Always being chased by the bad guys…gets away clean…mostly harmless…Tweety maybe?"

"Tweety!?" Laurel sat up, indignation in her face. "I am not some anthropomorphic canary, Sara maybe, that'd fit, but not me" She cast a scowl at Felicity. "Besides, I hate yellow; it's so not my colour" Felicity snickered slightly at her friend's over the top reaction before continuing.

"Ok, so not Tweety, how about Speedy Gonzales, the fastest mouse in all Mexico" Laurel tilted her head and scowled at her friend.

"So I've gone from a canary to a mouse, you are so not in my good books" Her response was a twist to her friend's lips, drawing a mock scowl before Laurel turned the tables. "Anyway, Miss Smarty-pants, seeing as you're so good at cartoon characters, who are you then?" Felicity's smirk changed to a full blown grin.

"You haven't worked it out?"

"Nope"

"Easy, Wile E Coyote" Laurel frowned.

"The mad one that keeps ordering crap from Acme but still can't catch a stupid road runner? As I recall every scheme ended up blowing up in his face, often literally. Hardly seems like you, at least you'd be smart enough to order an Acme TV dinner"

She watched a little bemusedly as her friend suddenly bounced up and hurried over to the table where her purse was sitting, opening it and sorting through her clutch, as far as Laurel could tell she was searching every nook and cranny there, speaking all the while.

"No silly, right character, wrong cartoon series, Wile E from the Bugs Bunny series, the one where he talks" She started muttering to herself, loud enough for Laurel to hear. "I know I've still got one somewhere here…where is it…" She suddenly smiled happily. "I knew I still had one" She walked over, a business card in her hand.

"I was part of a hackers group meeting as a sidebar to a computer conference a few years back, as a joke we all had to come up with cartoon nicknames as covers and get business cards made up" She handed over the card with a flourish, still speaking. "One guy was Space Invader, another was the Silver Surfer, lots of people were comic book characters, the only other girl there went with Betty Boo, but I thought that something more…appropriate was needed"

Laurel took the card and looked down, finding herself nodding, it really was appropriate for her friend.

_Wile E Coyote_

_Super Genius_


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note:** The standard disclaimers apply here; I do not own these characters.

If I did Olicity would be canon, Laurel would have writing worthy of the character and she and her sister would both kick ass, Oliver would get to be happy sometimes, Felicity would ramble even more, we'd get to see more of just how awesome Dig is, Lyla would appear way more often than she has, Nyssa would be a regular visitor to Starling because she's a sexy assassin and we need more of those and Roy would be treated as more than an occasional afterthought, unlike currently.

As none of these have come to happen, it kinda looks like I don't own them, doesn't it?

**Felicity and Laurel 38**

"Do you need a hand?" Laurel leaned back against the wall, waiting on her friend's voice to float through her spare bedroom door.

"No, I should be OK, I'm a little smaller than you" Laurel nodded and took another sip of her almost cold coffee. Felicity had asked to come over to try on the Huntress costume and, like the rest of the team, Laurel found it almost impossible to say no to her, especially when she smiled at you like that with her baby blue eyes. That was why she was currently loitering outside the door, waiting to see how Felicity looked.

"I'll be out in a sec; can you put a fresh coffee on please?"

"OK" Laurel turned back to her kitchen and set up the coffee capsule machine, automatically pulling out two of the highest strength ones, given the lifestyle they both led, anything less just didn't cut it. She'd just finished getting the first one set up when a quiet, almost apprehensive voice behind her spoke.

"How does it look?" Turning, Laurel had to stop herself from saying the first thing that came into her head, which was that Felicity looked like sex on legs. The hacker was a little slimmer and a little shorter than Laurel, but one of her spare costumes, fresh from its original packaging and never worn, fitted her like a second, shiny skin. Felicity had teamed it with black kid leather gloves, a domino mask and knee length polished patent leather boots, on the four inch heels her legs looked endless, the overall package looked like a fetish wet dream. 'S_top drooling girl_' she told herself as she forced herself to speak kinda normally.

"Wow, you look fantastic, that fits like a glove"

"Yeah, I see now what you mean about how tight it was when you first tried it on" She spun and presented her back to her friend. "How does it look?" Laurel swallowed, trying to focus. The tight leather shaped her curves dangerously and cupped her friend's ass all too tightly, making an already delightful figure totally droolworthy.

Laurel had been fighting her hopeless attraction to her friend for months, seeing Felicity like that was going to fuel her fantasies for months more she was sure. All she wanted to do was spread those tight, leather clad thighs and bury her face between them, before stripping her out of them and having her way with Felicity, over and over again. '_She's straight and hung up on Oliver you idiot, get it together_'.

"You look amazing; it makes your figure even better" Felicity looked back at her over her shoulder.

"Thanks. The only boots I had that go with this were these, not terribly practical though"

"Not really, unless you're planning on impersonating a dominatrix, then maybe" She got a quick smile.

"I'll keep that in mind if we have to infiltrate an S and M club" Felicity turned and stretched, swinging one way then the other, obviously testing her movement. Laurel was relieved when the first cup was ready and she had a reason to turn away, adding milk and sugar. She liked Felicity, really liked her, not helped by the fact her friend looked great in almost anything, when she made an effort she was hot and sexy, but in head to toe skintight black leather...

Laurel didn't think she'd have this visceral a reaction to seeing Felicity like this, in her costume, to feel so possessive. Forcing her emotions back under control and turning back she handed the cup over to the hacker, getting a smile in return before Felicity swept her hand down over the costume.

"I suppose you're wondering why the cosplay" Laurel nodded, then turned back to get her own coffee started, replying over her shoulder.

"The thought had occurred to me" Felicity took a quick sip of her coffee, pulling a face at how hot it was and then spoke.

"I normally don't go out in the field very often, and when we do it's usually undercover" Laurel nodded, remembering their time together in Stefan Amaris' nightclub. "The only two times I went on a mission that wasn't undercover I was either dressed for work, back when I was trying to stop Tockman and got shot for my troubles, or dressed in dark clothes and a ski mask when we blew up Applied Sciences, when I turned round to find I had a security guard's gun in my face" Finished setting up the machine, Laurel turned and leaned back against the kitchen bench to face her all-too alluring friend.

"And…"

"I've been thinking, if I do have to go back out, I should probably wear something that's a little more protective than a ski mask and jeans" Laurel nodded, she could understand that, after all that's why they all wore costumes.

"So what do you have in mind" Felicity waved her hand across her chest, unconsciously drawing Laurel's attention to that area of her friend's torso, before she disciplined herself to concentrate on Felicity's words, not her body.

"I was thinking something similar to yours, dark, lots of leather and Kevlar, plenty of protection, carrying the things I'd need if we have to get access to someone's computer" Laurel shook her head.

"You do know Oliver is going to have a spasm at the thought of you out there?"

"He always does, but sometimes there's no choice. I'd rather be wearing something that offers more protection and fits in with the rest of the team" Laurel grimaced at what she thought Oliver's reaction would be.

"He's still not going to be happy about it" Felicity shrugged as she blew on her coffee then took a sip. She smiled unconsciously at the caffeine taste before she spoke.

"He's going to have to get used to it. I haven't told anyone else about this yet but the criminals in Starling are starting to get a bit smarter" Laurel frowned; this was news to her and directly applied to both her day job and Team Arrow.

"How so?" Felicity pulled a face.

We've been handing criminals and information to the cops for a while now, even before you came on board. The evidence that gets used in court often couldn't have come from anywhere except their own computer systems. Some of the smarter crooks in Starling have woken up and going dark because of it"

"Going dark?" Felicity smiled a little at her friend's questioning tone.

"Going offline, they've worked out that someone out there, someone like me, is hacking into their systems, so they're using systems that aren't connected to the net. Our friend Amaris was one of the first, but I've noticed other systems I was watching have had everything interesting stripped off and not appearing anywhere else" Realisation suddenly appeared in Laurel's face.

"Oh" Felicity nodded as she recognised Laurel putting the facts together.

"Yep, that means more brute force measures, either fitting radio bugs like we did with Amaris, or actually breaking into their systems the hard way, with me physically connecting with the systems and getting in that way" She grimaced "That's what brute force hacking means, cause it requires brute force to physically hack in" Laurel cocked an eyebrow at her friend.

"I want to be there when you have to explain this to Oliver" She smiled a little sardonically. "Watching his reaction should be interesting" Felicity grimaced.

"You think?" Laurel nodded.

"So if, and that's a big if, we get him to agree to this, then you're going to need that costume so I take it that this means another trip to the character creation software?"

"Well, I do have a few concepts..." She turned away and started digging in her shoulder bag, turning back and handing a sheaf of pages over, each one a different concept. Laurel started running through them, discarding any that involved a cape. At her friend's sad pout she shook her head.

"I told you before, that pout doesn't work on me, my name's not Oliver, though you may need it when you try and convince him to let you come out with us" She looked back down at the concepts in front of her. "Now that I'm getting used to wearing that costume, trust me, you'll only end up getting tangled in a cape, plus it gives the bad guys something to grab onto" Felicity's pout deepened.

"You're no fun" Laurel just shook her head, a ghost of a smile appearing.

"Nope, practical on the other hand I can do" She flipped through the concepts, noting they were generally similar, dark, form-fitting costumes with flat heeled boots. "At least you're not trying to fight crime in high heels" Felicity nodded.

"I'm not that blonde" A quick smile flashed between them at what was now one of their catch phrases. "Seriously though, I'm not going to try and beat people up, the whole idea of this is to protect me and given that I can't do my job from inside a suit of plate armor, which would probably be Oliver's preferred option, this will probably be the next best thing"

Laurel thought it over; Felicity was wrong, Oliver's first reaction would be to lock her well away from any harm whatsoever, something Laurel could both understand and sympathise with. In the long run though, if Felicity was right, to do their job he was going to eventually have to get used to them taking her with them on specific missions. She sighed, not seeing any way to keep her friend safe.

"He's not gonna like it" She shook her head. "Hell, I don't like it either" Felicity walked over to her friend, stopping in front of the lawyer and reaching up to rest one hand on Laurel's shoulder.

"I understand, he wants to keep me safe, you all do, but I went into this with my eyes open, ever since Oliver turned up bleeding on the backseat of my car, I've been committed to what we do" She smiled softly. "If I'm going to keep being part of the Team, helping catch the bad guys, I have to do this" She dropped her hand and shrugged. "The bad guys are evolving; I have to as well if we're going to keep catching them. You understand that, don't you?" Laurel nodded, she didn't like it but Felicity was right.

"I don't suppose I can convince you to stay back at the lair" She frowned. "I'd be a god-awful hypocrite if I tried" Felicity smiled.

"Well, I didn't want to say that but…" They smiled at each other for a second, before Laurel grimaced

"You know, if you get Oliver to agree to this..." Felicity waggled her finger.

"When, not if" She was rewarded with a classic Lance eye-roll.

"Whatever, he still has to a sign off on it. I'd hold off on telling him about the costume until after he's agreed that you need to go out into the field, let him get used to one thing at a time"

"Probably a good thing too" At Laurel's questioning look Felicity turned a little sheepish. "I'm going to have to get used to running around in something that's this tight" Laurel smiled sympathetically.

"You'll eventually get used to it" Felicity nodded and then looked sheepish.

"In the meantime, you'll have to excuse me, I have to get changed" Laurel raised an eyebrow, she was enjoying the view, perhaps a little too much.

"Oh, I thought you were going to get used to wearing a costume?" The hacker nodded.

"Maybe, but right now this is a little tight" She chewed her lip for a moment. "There's another reason too" Laurel tilted her head to regard her friend.

"Oh?" Felicity looked down for a moment.

"Yeah, I've been drinking way too much coffee and really need to pee" Laurel's laugh was quick and light.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of the costumed superhero"


	39. Chapter 39

**Felicity and Laurel 39**

Felicity sat back in her chair, cupping her coffee to her chest and enjoying the warmth, feeling uncharacteristically nervous. Laurel's boots and gloves had arrived two weeks ago and she'd decided to finally bring them into the lair to get used to sparring with them. Laurel's proposal had made sense when she'd first suggested the idea over coffee the previous night.

"I've kicked and punched the hell out of the bag at home, so I suppose I should move up to the next level and practice on live punching bags" So she'd brought them in and was getting changed, leaving Felicity a little nervous, after all she'd helped Laurel put the Huntress costume together, something which none of the boys had yet seen. Laurel walked out wearing a sports top and gym pants plus the dark grey padded leather gloves and boots, the ensemble getting strange looks from the boys as she stood there with her arms crossed, waiting for the comments. Uncharacteristically, it's John who's the first to say something stupid.

"Interesting choice, but Gene Simmons rang, Kiss want their boots back" Ignoring the guy's smirks Laurel just shook her head,

"Fine, for that smartass comment you get to be the first one to spar with me" She waved at the training mat. "Get your ass on the mat now John" He nodded, then frowned as Laurel threw him a pair of Escrima sticks.

"Where's yours" Laurel just held up both arms in an unspoken response, sending John's eyebrows up. "Are you really sure about this?"

"Sure am" He frowned then nodded once.

"Fine, let's do this" As Felicity and the others watched, John started off slowly, Laurel using the padded protection on her gauntlets and boots to block John's strikes. Realising her strategy John started mixing it up, striking for the torso and the head. Felicity suddenly realised that Oliver was standing next to her, watching with eagle eyes, drawing a comment from Roy.

"I hope she knows what she's doing?" Oliver shrugged, not taking his eyes from the fight as John managed a strike to her shoulder, making her step back and roll her shoulder, before stepping forward again.

"She needs to do this and the people out there aren't going to cut her any slack, so Diggle isn't either" Felicity looked back, chewing her lip as they circled, John probing and Laurel defending. She groaned when Laurel took another strike, this time to the ribs, before Laurel suddenly dropped her defensive moves, using one hand to bind the stick she'd been hit with, the other to block the follow up strike, then planted a really solid kick to John's thigh that sent him dropping to one knee, following up with a strike to the side of his head that stopped a fraction short of his skin, before she stepped back, Laurel rubbing her ribs while John winced as he went to stand up, one hand pressing to his thigh.

Felicity looked up at Oliver, about to say something, only to realise that Oliver was lost in thought, his eyes narrowed, intently focussed on Laurel's movements. They watched as Laurel and John sparred for another few minutes, both collecting a growing array of bruises and reddened skin, before Oliver called a halt, walking round Laurel, looking her up and down, then pulled the fleecy top he was wearing off, leaving him bare as he flexed and rolled his shoulders to warm up.

"My turn" Laurel nodded, taking a swig from her bottle of water and squirting more over her face to cool down. Oliver waved away John's offer of the Escrima sticks, instead walking over and retrieving his bow from his glass case.

"Uh oh" It was Roy; he'd perched on the desk next to her while she'd been focussed on the mats. "Looks like he's getting serious" Felicity nodded, Oliver had trained to use his bow as an extension of his hand to hand combat style, that was why he'd ended up placing protective plates and reinforcing across the centre section, the riser, to better protect the bow and deal more damage. Laurel's eyes narrowed as she watched him, like Felicity she realised that she'd just graduated to a new level of training.

Walking back to the mats, Oliver moved into a combat stance, before dropping to try and sweep Laurel, then following up with a second sweep for Laurel's thighs using the bow. She saw it coming and stepped back, before going for a kick of her own that Oliver blocked with the bow, rolling to his feet. As they circled again, John arrived between Felicity and Roy, sitting back on the bench, wincing as he placed an icepack on his thigh and held another to his ribs.

"God that hurts" He glanced at Felicity. "I don't recall her kicks hurting that much" Felicity nodded slowly, too concerned for her friend to pay much attention. The two combatants circled and struck, blocking and parrying, neither getting a good hit in until Oliver combined a trap / twist / throw that dropped Laurel on her back, as he struck with the bow she managed to get an arm up and block it, spinning to her feet and combining it with a roundhouse kick that whistled right through where his head would have been if he hadn't frantically ducked.

Another flurry of blows saw Oliver connect with Laurel's ribs in a blow that Felicity was absolutely certain was going to leave her stiff for days, it didn't slow him down though, as she dropped back he pressed the advantage, pushing hard to get past her defences, he wasn't holding back, he wasn't sparring, they were fighting for real. Unnerved, Felicity pushed herself off the table.

"I have to stop this, he's gonna hurt her, or break something" She was stopped by John's hand on her shoulder as Laurel put some distance between her and Oliver.

"Felicity, leave it be, they need to do this, for both their sakes" Seeing the combatants resume their circling, she looked up at him and frowned unhappily.

"How do you figure that?" John shrugged then looked back at the mats.

"Laurel needs to prove to Oliver that she's good enough to survive out there, and maybe prove it to herself too" He glanced down. "Consider this the first of her final exams" Felicity chewed her lip and reluctantly settled back in her seat.

Laurel deflected another blow, only to take a glancing scrape across her face that must have split a lip, the blood starting to trickle down her chin. She took a step back and dragged the back of her hand across her mouth, eyes glancing down to see the blood on the glove before the corner of her mouth turned up. She stepped forward and combined a flurry of kicks and punches that saw Oliver blocking and moving back, before he dropped and swung, trapping one of her legs between his own, flipping her onto her back. Unfortunately Laurel didn't try and break her fall, trading a punishing landing on the mat for an arcing backswing that collected Oliver on the side of his head with her forearm, leaving him momentarily stunned, enough so that Laurel was able to flip herself out of his grip and back to her feet. John nodded sagely.

"Nice" Roy nodded slowly and smiled, a little cruelly.

"He's gonna feel that one" Felicity sat there, nervously wringing her hands as the fight continued, it was obvious that Oliver was winning, his experience, size and strength wearing Laurel down as the growing collection of hits she was taking testified, despite being able to block the majority by taking the hits on her padded limbs. It wasn't all one way traffic though, Oliver may not have taken the same number of hits, but each one had left its mark, he was moving stiffly following a blow to the ribs and his left knee was a little tender after taking a kick and was carrying red patches that would probably bruise in several spots on his torso.

Finally they called an end to it, both sore and sorry, Oliver reaching out to help Laurel to her feet. They spoke quietly for a moment, before they carefully moved over to join the rest of them, both moving gingerly. Felicity's eyes roved over their bodies, taking in the damage to both of them before looking up, her face an unhappy mask and low anger in her voice.

"Maybe next time you decide to something so damned stupid, you should consider using padding" She looked across at Oliver. "Both of you" She noticed neither looked away, they weren't sorry in the slightest, causing her to throw up her hands. "I'm surrounded by idiots" At least Laurel had the decency to look sorry, Oliver naturally was oblivious.

Roy meanwhile was looking over Oliver's torso, taking in the bruises already forming and the numerous areas of reddened skin, then cocking his head at Laurel.

"What's special about those?" He nodded at the gloves. "You've done a number on him" She shrugged.

"Drop-forged steel plates backing up the padding in both boots and gloves, provides protection and that rigidity and weight adds a lot of power to the strike" She glanced down at Felicity and smiled. "The padding's actually layers of Kevlar ballistic cloth for added protection. Another of Felicity's good idea"

John and Roy nodded slowly as Oliver's eyes narrowed, before Roy ran another eye over Oliver's torso.

"Hell yeah" He rubbed his chin for a moment then looked at Felicity. "Maybe I should think about changing to the same type of boots and gloves" She just looked up and shook her head as Oliver and Laurel spoke as one.

"No"


	40. Chapter 40

**Felicity and Laurel 40**

Felicity prided herself on looking out for her friends, from working on cheering up Roy when he was feeling particularly down about Thea's disappearance through to making sure Oliver had plenty of high energy chocolate and nut boost bars in his drawer, long meetings with the financial people in particular left him drained and flat, and a tired, grumpy Oliver was no fun whatsoever.

So when she noticed Laurel had been a bit flat the last two nights in a row at the lair, she'd frowned, the woman was often relentlessly upbeat, probably as part of her self-assertions as a consequence of her AA program, but when she'd been a touch miserable on Friday night Felicity had gritted her teeth and decided enough was enough, telling Laurel in a no-nonsense, no-arguments tone that they were catching up for lunch and some retail therapy tomorrow.

As a result they'd spent the morning wandering the Starling City Parklands monthly markets, picking over all sorts of nick-nacks and cheap junk, picking up a scarf (Laurel) and a set of Star Wars fridge magnets (Felicity) before they retreated to a secluded table at one of the café's that fronted the park for coffee and muffins.

"What's up Laurel, you've been a misery guts all week" Laurel frowned, a trifle guiltily in Felicity's opinion.

"I have not!" Felicity tilted her head and just looked at her friend, finally smiling.

"For most people, maybe, but for you, yeah, you have. So, spill, what's up?" Laurel sighed and looked out at the people passing through the park across the street, before turning back to look at her friend.

"It's been a bad week, a case I'm prosecuting is turning sour; there's a good chance an embezzler's going to walk simply because the jury can't follow the money trail. Hell I've been reading up on it for three months and I have trouble keeping up with everything, the jurors haven't got a hope" Felicity nodded sympathetically as she cradled her coffee, she couldn't really help Laurel with her problems but she could be a sympathetic ear for her friend. "He embezzled more than fourteen million dollars from a dozen pension funds; squirrelled them away in the Caymans somewhere, we think, or it might have been the Seychelles, or Luxemburg, or Monaco, or Cyprus, or the BVI or even goddamn Macao, we still can't unravel the money trails. He's likely to walk away to live of luxury somewhere on a tropical island and there's nothing I can do to stop it" Felicity put her coffee down and leaned forward, placing her hand over Laurel's.

"Is it something I can help with?" Laurel smiled sadly at her friend.

"Honey, we've had a team of forensic accountants picking over this for six months and they can't even be sure where the money is. He was slick enough to slip money away undetected, all we know is there's fourteen million missing, money he was responsible for, and now it's gone" She frowned. "I advised the DA we didn't have enough for a conviction, but he was on his crusading high horse about it" Felicity nodded, understanding exactly.

"Meaning he thought it'd look good for the voters at the next election" Laurel nodded tiredly, sighing.

"He didn't listen, the case is likely to fail and he'll walk, he might lose his financial brokerage licence, but he won't need it if he's sitting on a beach sipping martini's for the rest of his life" She pulled a face. "And my ever so supportive boss will happily throw me under the bus for losing the case"

"That sucks" Laurel smiled, a little bitterly.

"Welcome to working for an ambitious elected official. They'll use, misuse and abuse you, all in the name of getting votes"

"Thank god that's never going to happen to me" Felicity passed, then dove on in. "Is it just work, cause you've had bad days at work and it hasn't got to you the same way" Laurel looked up at her friend, surprised by her perceptiveness, bit on reflection she shouldn't have, Felicity's genius status was well earned.

"It's my family" Felicity nodded, understanding that all too well. "I miss mom, now she knows Sara's alive she's gone back home and moved on with her life, she's seeing someone and I don't talk to her as much as I should" Felicity nodded at that, she could relate, she and her mom didn't talk much either, for a whole lot of reasons that she kept to herself. Laurel shrugged.

"Sara's gone and I miss her, she was dead for so long, then she came back and we didn't have all that much time together and I miss having her here" Laurel smiled at Felicity and slipped her hand into Felicity's. "You're an amazing friend Felicity, but she's my little sister, I miss her even more now I know she's alive" Felicity nodded.

"I understand, Sara was my friend too and I miss her too"

"I know the others do too, she was part of the team, they trusted her out in the field, they knew Sara could hold her own and get the job done" Laurel shrugged. "I still have a long way to go to fill her place" Felicity smiled reassuringly and gave Laurel's hand a squeeze.

"You'll get there, with all the training you're doing it won't be long before you're out there" She grimaced. "Giving me someone else to worry about"

"I appreciate it Felicity, I really do. I don't want to make you worry, but I do feel a need to carry on Sara's legacy"

"I understand that, if I didn't I wouldn't be helping you create the Huntress. You just can't blame me for worrying when my friends put themselves in danger"

"I understand; it's just that I feel like a fifth wheel. Oliver, Roy and Dig are doing their jobs; you're our guardian angel, watching over everyone when they're out in the field. Compared to that I'm not adding that much value to the team" Felicity shook her head, sending blonde hair spilling.

"That's dumb, you prosecute the bad guys, put them away so they don't stay on the streets, you've led the crusade to turn Iron Heights into a secure prison, you give us closure" Laurel smiled at her friend's vehemence.

"That's my day job; I don't feel like I contribute to Team Arrow, not like the rest of you" Felicity leant forward, desperate to get her point across.

"I might point out that if not for the Lance sisters Oliver might not have made it back from the island, so right there you both helped out. Without Sara helping him there and your memory reminding him of what he was fighting for, to come home to, there might not be a Team Arrow today"

"Sometimes I wonder who I am" She shrugged. "I've been a lot of things Felicity, some good…" She frowned darkly, obviously remembering her descent into the bottle. "Some really bad, sometimes I ask myself, who am I now?" The hacker suddenly grinned at her.

"A kick-ass prosecutor, daughter to a pretty amazing dad, a fantastic sister, a member of the best superhero team in Starling City and a superhero in training" Felicity nodded as if it was self-evident. "And don't forget you're officially awesome remember" Laurel smiled at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Awesome?"

"Yeah, remember, we took down Oliver. Besides, you're my best friend, which makes you awesome by osmosis" Without warning Felicity found herself pulled out of her seat and wrapped up in a full hug, before relaxing in to her friend's embrace. They stood there for a few seconds before Laurel reluctantly let her go, Felicity was a bright light in her life; she made everything a little easier just by being there.

"You're a really good friend Felicity Smoak, don't you ever change" The smile she got in return was impish.

"No chance of that" She looked up at her taller friend. "You'd kick my ass before you let that happen" Laurel grinned, her dark mood well and truly forgotten.

"Damn straight I will"


	41. Chapter 41

**Felicity and Laurel 41**

Felicity watched as Laurel placed the full Huntress costume in the newly installed glass cabinet next to the one holding Sara's Canary costume, feeling the team's gaze on her. Laurel obviously felt the symbolism, taking her time, her movements deliberate.

Finally it was done; she stepped back and closed the glass door then turned round, seeing them watching her; John just nodded as Roy gave her an off-center smile. Oliver of course was practicing what Felicity called his Mount Rushmore impression, though Felicity could see a hint of something in his eyes, concern maybe, perhaps a little pride if she looked closely, on the other hand it was Oliver and he could be damned hard to read at the best of times.

Tonight was the first time she'd brought the whole ensemble together into the lair, in particular the mask, cowl and wig. The boys had got her to put it on and then made her run through a series of exercises and light sparring under their watchful eyes, making her prove to them that she could perform in the costume out in the field safely, finally getting their approval. Felicity had watched the whole affair carefully, Smokey happily curled up in her lap purring, knowing that she'd eventually have to do much the same.

Laurel had been right, Oliver had nearly lost it at the thought of her accompanying the team, he'd pulled any number of arguments out, some completely irrational in her opinion. They'd stood there in the lair toe to toe, voices raised, neither willing to give an inch, until Roy had (rather bravely Felicity thought) interjected to point out that while they could beat up bad guys all they liked, to get them off the streets and into Iron Heights, they needed proof, because the courts worked on evidence, something Laurel had happily backed up.

Oliver had scowled at them, before John, ever the voice of reason, had stated that there were going to be times where they didn't have a choice, if the bad guys really were going dark, they were going to have to go after them to get the evidence, which meant, when there were absolutely no other choices, Felicity would have to come with them. Oliver's scowl had darkened; not helped when Felicity had pointed out that the alternative was putting the team's activities on hold while they went through four years of computer sciences at MIT, graduating at the top of their class, then spending several years learning to hack, at which time they'd almost be ready for her to start teaching them how to do what she did every night.

Oliver had growled something unintelligible, before finally nodding once, telling her that accompanying them out into the field was always going to be the absolutely last option, then he'd turned away to go beat up the training dummy. Felicity had given a little fist pump behind his back before turning to see Laurel's smile, Roy's frown and John's raised finger as he reminded her that her going out with them was their last resort.

Now though was Laurel's moment, she was going to be going out on patrol with the team very soon, the culmination of almost a year's dedication, training and sheer hard work. She deserved it and Felicity couldn't be prouder of her friend.

"Thank god for that" She looked up at Laurel's words to see her dropping into the seat next to her, Smokey lifting his head to give her a welcoming meow. Smiling Laurel reached over and scratched him between the ears, turning the purring machine up a notch. It was no secret that the girls were his favourite people; he happily followed them around the lair, awaiting food, treats, pats and laps. "That was more stressful than my bar exam" Felicity looked up.

"Really?" The lawyer nodded.

"Yep, if I messed that up I could always do it again. I'm not sure if Oliver would be as accommodating" Felicity smiled and winked.

"I'm sure between us we could convince him to give you another chance" They shared a smile, before Laurel nodded.

"I'm just glad I don't need one, thank god" Felicity pulled a face.

"I can just imagine what it's going to be like when it's my turn"

"Yeah, well it's gonna be a different for you, they won't be worried about you having to fight, just how safe you'll be" She looked round then leaned in closer to Felicity, lowering her voice. "Speaking if which, how's that side coming?" Felicity shrugged.

"I've ordered everything, but as you found out, these things take time" Laurel nodded.

"Probably not a bad thing, it gives me some time to work with you" Felicity shook her head.

"Laurel, you're not going to turn me into you or Sara, I'm just not that coordinated, I'm no fighter" Laurel sighed.

"I know, but we can keep working on your disarming, block and escape from hold moves; you may not be able to fight, but everyone's going to want you to be able to escape and stay safe"

"I guess" Laurel shrugged.

"If it's not me, then it'll be Oliver and you know that he'll cut you absolutely no slack with this whatsoever" Felicity sighed and nodded.

"I know" Laurel looked round, noticing Oliver was working on horizontal chin ups from one of the roof beams while John was conducting routine maintenance on his rifle and Roy had gone upstairs for his shift as Verdant's relieving night manager, leaving the training mats free.

"C'mon, we might as well get started" Felicity groaned, then looked down.

"But Smokey's all comfortable" Laurel just raised an eyebrow, before lifting the grey feline off his comfy lap and depositing him on the top of Felicity's CPU, getting a sleepy 'mrrrll?' in return as Laurel gave him an apologetic scratch between the ears, eliciting a purr for one of his favorite humans, drawing a smile from Laurel at his antics.

"There, he's all comfortable somewhere else. Now go and get changed and we'll run through some set piece moves" Felicity tried to frown, though she knew Laurel had her best interests at heart.

"Slave driver" Laurel nodded.

"Yep, and you love me for it, now go get changed" Reluctantly Felicity got up and headed for the bathroom, while Laurel moved over to the mats to limber up, running through some stretching exercises. As she did she saw Oliver watching her from where he'd paused from chinning himself, they exchanged a glance before Laurel nodded to the bathroom door, getting a nod in return from Oliver.

Training to become the Huntress had been the hardest thing Laurel had ever done, the last year had been full of training, pain, self-doubt and sheer hard work, but keeping Felicity safe out in the field was even more important.

The burden of protecting her friend was a heavy one, but one she welcomed; Felicity meant too much to her, for too many reasons, for anything less.


	42. Chapter 42

**Felicity and Laurel 42**

Laurel strode into Glades Memorial, her face set and hard, flanked by the equally unhappy John and Roy, people saw them coming and got the hell out of their way. This was their second visit to the place in an hour, the first time she'd stormed in told only to be told family only was being accommodated and as Sin was an orphan…

She'd scowled darkly enough that the nurse forced to be the bearer of bad news had flinched, before she'd nodded and turned away, stalking out and calling Felicity. Her friend had listened silently to the problem then told them to go get a coffee; she'd call them as soon as she was done.

Forty minutes later, she'd called; Laurel was now the court's officially appointed guardian to Sin, her defacto family. She'd thanked her friend, stood and left, the boy's right beside her. Now, striding up to the front desk, the nurses there swallowed at the trio advancing of them, before the oldest and most experienced went to speak.

"Miss Lance, as we said only family …" She stopped as Laurel peremptorily threw her hand up, cell phone held there already active with Felicity listening on the other end.

"I need an email address so that the papers you need can be delivered" The nurses exchanged looks before the youngest rattled off an address. Seconds later the computer in front of her made a soft noise, announcing the arrival of an email from the Starling City Family Court's email address, actually it had come from Felicity who'd torn through the court's security firewall like it wasn't there.

Felicity was amazing at the best of times, for one of their own; she'd pulled out all stops. Laurel might have been able to get everything done legally but it would have taken longer, rousting people out of bed and leaving a trail of people wondering about her interest in some street kid, this way was just as formal, it had just taken a lot less time.

Laurel passed her thanks to Felicity then ended the call as the nurses looked up from reading the email and its attachments and exchanged nervous glances. Finally the senior one stood up.

"If you'd like to follow me, I'll take you to her"

They exchanged a quick glance, both John and Roy nodding slightly, following the nurse up the corridor, stopping as they rounded a corner, seeing the young girl lying in a bed, seemingly more covered in bandages than not, drawing matching dark scowls. The nurse looked round and swallowed, something about these people was scaring her.

"I'll get the doctor to come and talk to you" Laurel nodded as the nurse fled, not taking her eyes off the young girl in the bed, contrasting how she looked with the laughing, happy woman at the Midwinter Ball. John grimaced and turned away from the door, the muscles in his jaw tensing as he forced himself into professional mode, getting angry right now wouldn't help the kid. Roy stood there next to Laurel, his fist coming up to thump gently against the door jamb as he stared inside, like the others, waiting.

"Family of Cynthia Ward?" At the voice they turned to see a tired looking doctor standing there, his scrubs marred by faint traces of blood. Laurel nodded.

"That would be us" The doctor nodded, approaching them and glancing in through the door.

"I'm Doctor Cousins, Miss Ward was badly injured; it appears that she was subject to both a beating and sexual assault, probably at the hands of multiple assailants according to the rape kits" He looked up and swallowed at the look of pure rage that flashed across the faces of the three people standing there, before their faces suddenly cleared, leaving them apparently calm. The striking woman in front of him spoke.

"How bad are her injuries?" He shook his head.

"Bad, but they could have been worse. Two fractured ribs, broken cheek bone, broken nose, two dislodged teeth, concussion, significant muscle and tissue damage from the beatings, plus the other…injuries" He took in their stony faces, they were holding themselves rigidly in check, making him wonder what would happen when that control slipped. Looking at the huge black man standing there he decided he didn't want to be there when it happened. The woman nodded once and spoke.

"Why is she unconscious?" The doctor glanced back at the patient and tried for a reassuring tone.

"There were a number of injuries which required stitches so we administered a light general anesthetic to keep her still until we were finished" The younger man turned from where he was looking in the door to stare at him.

"When will she wake up?"

"I would expect in the next hour" There was a sudden exchange of glances before the big man turned to him.

"How soon can she be released?" The doctor frowned, he didn't like being pushed.

"Probably not for another day or so, I mean Miss Ward was badly assaulted and if not for the police stumbling upon her attack, might have died" The big man shook his head.

"Which means whoever did this knows she's alive and can identify them, keeping her here in a public hospital where anyone can walk in is not going to protect her" The woman exchanged a meaningful look with both men and nodded once, then turned back to the doctor.

"Mister Diggle here will remain with Miss Ward until she is released. I need you to get the paperwork moving to release Miss Ward into my care, we will arrange for her transfer to a safer, more secure facility where she will continue to receive medical care" The doctor frowned, he felt like he was being railroaded and didn't like it, this was his place, who were these people to dictate anything to him?.

"I strongly urge against that, she is currently receiving the best of care here" The woman just looked at him, her eyebrow rising and spoke, her voice deceptively calm.

"If that is your final position doctor, I will submit legal documention with the Starling City court stating that you refuse to assist us, thereby making the hospital and you, personally, liable if anything should happen to Miss Ward while in your care" It was a bluff, but Laurel knew most people folded when the lawyers got involved. Her head tilted as she regarded him, making him frown angrily.

"Fine, but you'll need to sign the AMA form on her behalf" The younger man turned from where he was standing, staring into the room.

"American Medical Association?" The doctor snorted.

"Against Medical Advice" All three nodded and he turned and stomped off, getting the paperwork started. Seeing the doctor retreat, Laurel looked up at John.

"Where should we take her?" John frowned for a moment.

"The mansion, no one will connect her to Oliver and it's isolated, secure and we can get her looked after safely. It's also a better recovery location than where we work" The other two nodded and turned to look at the sleeping girl. Finally Roy spoke.

"We are gonna find whoever did this…" John nodded.

"Yeah we will, and we'll take care of it then, right now Sin needs us right here, not running round hunting down whoever did this, she needs us with her" Laurel reached up and laid a hand on Roy's shoulder, drawing him round to look at her.

"Roy, we will find them, but like John says, she needs friends more than avengers right now" Roy's jaw tensed for a moment then nodded once. "Why don't you go sit with her while John stays here, I'll get things moving with the doctor and the mansion"

Several hours later Sin woke up to find Felicity sitting in the chair near her bed working away on her tablet, she was in a luxurious wood-paneled room that looked like it was in the Queen mansion, she remembered it from her visit here for dinner a few months back. Looking over at the blonde she croaked out a greeting, drawing a smile from the other woman as she looked up.

"Hey, you're awake…" Felicity pulled a face. "…obviously. How do you feel?"

"Sore, sorry, thirsty, hungry" Felicity nodded in sympathy before standing and bringing over a glass of water and a straw, allowing Sin to take slow sips until her throat was properly moistened. Finally Sin nodded and laid back, her throat not quite as painful as it had been. Felicity stood there for a moment, her eyes saddened, before she forced a smile.

"Do you think you're up to some visitors, there are some people who'd like to talk to you?" Sin's eyes widened slightly.

"The cops?" Felicity shook her head.

"No, they'll want to talk to you eventually, right now it's just your friends" Relaxing a bit Sin nodded, and Felicity slipped out of the room, leaving the teen to marvel at the softness of the bed and sheets, it felt like she was resting on a cloud, without doubt it was the softest, most comfortable thing she'd ever laid on. The room was all wood paneling, thick carpet and screamed money, she didn't know why Oliver Queen was letting her stay in his house, but she couldn't bring herself to be unhappy about it.

She was just getting herself painfully settled when the door opened and Felicity entered, followed by Oliver Queen, Laurel, Roy and John. They situated themselves around the walls while Felicity and Laurel took the chairs before the lawyer kicked it off.

"How are you feeling Sin?" For a moment she thought about playing it down then realised they'd been nothing but nice to her, not just now but since Sara had gone away, they deserved her honesty.

"I hurt, like all over, some places worse than others" Queen and Laurel exchanged a glance and he spoke up.

"A doctor, a female doctor, will be visiting in a few hours to check you over and deal with your injuries" She nodded, thankful it was going to be a woman, honestly she knew what had been done to her and appreciated the chance to cling to some shred of her pride and dignity.

"Thanks for that, for everything, for looking after me, for letting me say here, I mean really, thank you" Oliver nodded as Laurel smiled, then sobered, leaning forward, her voice quiet.

"What happened?" Sin grimaced.

"I made a mistake" She shrugged, then shuddered when a spasm of pain raced through her shoulder. Finally getting the pain under control, she continued carefully. "I got boxed in by a pack of Blood Angels over in an alley between George and Cecil in the Glades" John frowned.

"Blood Angels? I don't know them" Sin gave him a twisted smile.

"After the Arrow tore the Dark Angels apart a couple of months back, they split. Some went off and formed a new gang called the Wolves; they tend to keep a low profile, didn't want to get another ass kicking I guess. The rest went and formed the Blood Angels; claim they're out after the Arrow for payback, blood for blood, that sort of shit, they're the worst of them, they get off on hurting people" She didn't miss the sudden exchange of glances between the five people in the room, but kept going.

"I ran, but there were four of them, one tackled me, the rest piled on and started beating me, when I came to I was face down…" She swallowed and looked down. "I guess you know the rest" When no one broke the silence, she looked up to see the angry scowls on everyone's faces, from the way they were looking at each other, she could tell they were coming to some kind of agreement. Finally Felicity and Laurel shooed everyone else out of the room, leaving just the three of them alone. The blondes exchanged another look then both turned to look at Sin. Finally Felicity broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry about what happened" She glanced at Laurel. "We all are" Sin shifted in the bed a bit, not willing to shrug again.

"It's not your fault" Both women exchanged another look, before Laurel spoke.

"We'll talk about that again, but for now, you're going to stay here until you're better" Sin looked around nervously, this place practically reeked money and she didn't belong here…

"That's OK; I mean you don't have to. I was gonna crash at Roy's place once I could walk, I mean that's kinda safe" Felicity just shook her head.

"Sin, let me explain a few things. You are staying here until you're all healed up. That's non-negotiable. Secondly you're going to be seen by the doctor daily and when you get on your feet, I'd like you to see a rape counselor" She saw the teen about to say something and held her hand up. "When I was attacked, they were going to do the same thing to me, I managed to escape before that happened and Laurel here encouraged me to see one, I'm glad she did" She smiled reassuringly. "I really think it'll help" Sin shrugged, then winced, she'd forgotten about the pain.

"It's OK, not the first time" Both women stared at her before Laurel spoke, her voice soft and wondering.

"This has happened to you before?" Sin looked away then nodded slowly.

"It's the Glades, bad shit happens there, y'know" Felicity and Laurel shared a glance, and a promise, before Laurel looked back.

"We'll talk about that later too, once you're healed" Felicity nodded.

"You know the Glades better than most; once you're back on your feet maybe we can start changing things in the Glades. Right now though the best thing you can do is rest up and get better" Sin nodded and sank back into the softness that cushioned her aching body then looked up at the two women who'd stood up while she got settled.

"Thanks, I mean to everyone, especially the Queens, I mean they didn't have to let me stay here" Felicity smiled down at her, blue eyes bright behind her glasses.

"You're Sara's friend Sin, and your ours too, that's all that matters"


	43. Chapter 43

**Felicity and Laurel 43**

It was a lovely Saturday morning, the sort of day you could do anything, go anywhere, the park, the pool, the beach, anywhere, which was why Sin was feeling bad that Laurel and Felicity had given up their day to come and spend it with her at the Queen Mansion.

She'd tried to explain, but both women had laughed it off, telling her sitting here at the mansion eating Raisa's divine food was hardly an imposition. Sin had to agree with that; Raisa had been nothing short of freaking amazing, she'd looked after Sin like she was her own daughter, making her understand why Oliver Queen practically worshipped the ground that woman walked on.

They'd sat together a couple of nights after dinner while Raisa told her stories about Thea and occasionally Oliver when they were growing up. Not the embarrassing stories they'd heard at the big dinner a few months, these were the nice ones about kids growing up, safe and secure and loved. Well loved by Raisa, Sin wasn't so sure that the parents had really loved them the way Raisa did, it was pretty obvious that she'd done most of the actual raising while their parents had been busy with building up Queen Consolidated and doing the whole filthy rich charity thing.

Sin wasn't really a jealous person, some people just had more than others, something the street had taught her really fast, some people were lucky like that, the Queens had stupid amounts of money and stuff like beds that felt like sleeping on clouds, but she didn't really envy them that, what she did envy them was having a Raisa in their life. She was like the perfect aunt from television shows, someone who was kind and caring and warm and just amazing.

Now though she was sitting here on the balcony overlooking the estate with Laurel and Felicity, much to Laurel's delight, she'd explained that when they were growing up, she'd often spent time here as a child, enjoying lunches out on the balcony overlooking the pool and the grounds, sometimes coming up here after a morning spent swimming together. Felicity had looked at her and her head had tilted as she regarded her friend, in turn dragging a questioning look from Laurel.

"How did the daughter of a policeman come to grow up with the Queens and the Merlyn's?"

"Ah well, that was due to an act of good fortune" Sin looked round at her.

"Do tell" Laurel took a sip from her coffee then set the cup down, sitting back as she spoke

"I was a smart kid; the word the teachers kept using was precocious. I was smart enough that several of my teachers told my parents that I was 'wasting my potential' as they put it, attending my local school. I should be attending a selective school for what they delicately described as gifted kids" At their puzzled looks she smiled. "What they were saying was I should be attending a private school with smaller class sizes and better opportunities to excel" Felicity nodded.

"And…" Laurel shook her head.

"We couldn't afford it, not on the salary of a cop and a part time working mom" She shrugged. "It was nice to hear their opinions, but that's the way the cookie crumbles, as my aunt used to say. Which is kind of appropriate, given she's the one to thank for what happened" She ran her hand through her hair, obviously thinking her way through what she was about to say.

"My aunt Tammy, my mom's sister, had married young and well, but hadn't been able to have kids, so she and her husband had concentrated on their business and on keeping an eye on their nephews and nieces. Unfortunately my uncle Dan was killed in a plane crash down in the Florida Everglades while he was travelling on business. Tammy kept their business operating for a while but in the end she sold it to a larger competitor for a good price. That meant she got to travel and spoil her family: She frowned sadly. "Or she should have" Laurel sighed. "She was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer the following year" Both Sin and Felicity winced; cancer was bad, pancreatic cancer was very bad, not many people survived it.

"She knew she didn't have very long, so she tidied up her affairs, including her finances. Part of that was providing trust funds for her sister and brother's kids, including me" Laurel looked off into the distance for a while, as the other two women let her reflect, before she came back to them. "She provided the money for me to attend a private school here in Starling, the costs weren't cheap but Tammy's bequest covered it, so I got to spend the last year of elementary and all of junior and senior high at a private school" Felicity nodded slowly.

"I'm guessing that's where you met Oliver and Tommy"

"Exactly right" She grinned. "The terrible twins, those two caused mayhem and mischief wherever they went. I ended up hanging around with them simply to see what trouble they'd cause next"

"I think you have that round the wrong way" They turned at the quiet voice to see Oliver standing there, one hand in the pocket of his trousers, the other holding a mug of steaming coffee. "We hung round with you, mostly because you were the smart one we needed if we were to learn anything" At Felicity and Sin's questioning looks he shrugged. "We needed someone who actually cared about learning, who else were we going to get to help us with our homework and study for tests?" Laurel shrugged.

"I became their defacto tutor, even though I was the same age, mostly because I actually listened during class" She waved her arm around. "That meant I spent a lot of time at either the Merlyn house or here" She lowered her voice conspiratorially. "Though I preferred here because Raisa was here" Sin nodded once.

"I completely understand that" There were smiles all round, before Laurel continued.

"We became really good friends, hung out all the time and did all sorts of stupid things together" Felicity looked between Oliver and Laurel, smiling as she gestured between the two.

"That must have been interesting" Laurel laughed for a moment, lost in good memories.

"That's an understatement, let me tell you" She looked around at everyone. "Truth is though, most people saw the troublemakers, but they were both really great friends to me" She looked back at Oliver and smiled. "I missed out on a scholarship to Starling City U, apparently they were a bit short of funding that year and had to cut a few scholarships, one of which was for law" She shrugged.

"It hurt, a lot but I really couldn't afford to go without it. I'd resigned myself to looking for a job, try and get an internship at a law firm somewhere and maybe get a work scholarship when I got a call out of the blue from the university, letting me know that they'd managed to find enough money for another scholarship and I was next on the list" Sin nodded.

"That was lucky" Laurel shook her head before turning back to look up at Oliver who was standing there quietly.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. Tommy and Oliver here had heard that I'd missed out and they had a word to the dean's office, explaining that they wanted to make up the money for a law scholarship for me" Sin and Felicity both swung to look up at Oliver, who suddenly seemed to find the coffee in his cup fascinating. Finally the silence got too much and he looked up, a small smile on his face.

"It would have been a waste to see all that talent and drive lost. Not to mention we'd be down a great prosecutor today if we hadn't" Laurel smiled fondly at him, under all that youthful debauchery he'd been a good guy, the basis for the man he was today.

"I only found out about their help a couple of years later, completely by accident" She smiled. "When I confronted them about it they said it was their way of saying thanks for all those years I'd dragged them through homework assignments and passing exams" Felicity smiled happily.

"Oliver Queen, you softie" All three women didn't miss the tinge of red creeping across his face as he drank his coffee, before he shrugged.

"It was the least we could do" Laurel smiled.

"After I found out about it, they fessed up, they'd continued providing the money for a scholarship each year, they wanted to call it the Laurel Lance Perpetual Scholarship, I said no, that was way too pretentious for me" Sin nodded.

"I can see that. So you went through university with Oliver and Tommy?" Laurel nodded.

"For a while, but they both went and got themselves expelled for doing those self-same stupid things" She shrugged. "I was the boring one, too busy studying to get involved in some of their wilder, more idiotic stunts, so I got to stay" Oliver obviously decided he had to defend himself.

"We weren't that bad" Oliver scoffed. "Not really" Laurel tilted her head as she regarded him.

"Oliver, the Dean caught you doing his daughter on a desk"

"It was an accident" He had to defend himself, not that it helped as Laurel shook her head.

"Oliver, it was the desk in…his…office" That drew laughs from both Sin and Felicity.

"Oops"

"Not a good look there Oliver" He shrugged.

"We weren't supposed to get caught, that was the accident part. She seemed to enjoy it though, it was her suggestion actually" Felicity smirked then turned to Laurel.

"And Tommy?" Laurel grinned in recollection.

"Tommy, once he'd lost his partner in crime, settled down for a bit, but he eventually decided that SCU without Oliver there was too tame for him, so he decided to follow in his footsteps and go out with a bang" Sin laughed.

"This I have to hear"

"He decided that one of the teachers he liked least needed a lesson, so he convinced about fifteen members of the football team to help manhandle her Smart Car up five flights of stairs and parked it in front of her office then knocked, before bolting" She smirked. "Professor Watson's scream could be heard halfway across campus" Oliver nodded slowly, smiling.

"In Tommy's defence, she had just failed him in Ancient History" Laurel just rolled her eyes.

"Oliver, he hadn't attended a single lecture all semester" Oliver shrugged blandly.

"History was never Tommy's subject" Laurel looked round at the others.

"Tommy owned up to it when he was dragged into the Dean's office, but wouldn't give up the names of anyone else, so he was expelled the same day" Oliver nodded.

"In his books that was mission accomplished" Laurel smiled fondly.

"That was Tommy all over. Anyway I stayed at SCU but still hung out with them the rest of the time" She finished her coffee and stood, turning to face Oliver. "That scholarship's still active by the way. They ended up calling it the Legal Eagle Scholarship, despite the protests from the University they were told to take it or leave it" She took a few steps toward Oliver then glanced over to the other women.

"Last year Oliver asked me to look into the legal paperwork to change the name to the Tommy Merlyn Memorial Scholarship…" She looked back at a suddenly withdrawn Oliver. "Something that was my distinct pleasure to do" Laurel walked over to where Oliver was standing and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Oliver" He was left blushing as she continued walking towards the house. It was silent for a few seconds as Felicity and Sin exchanged a quick glance, before Felicity stood and walked over to Oliver, leaning up to give him a warm kiss to his cheek.

"Oliver Queen, you continue to find new ways to surprise me" Smiling at his suddenly red cheeks she tilted her head at him and grinned, before following Laurel into the house. Sin regarded him for a moment then pushed herself out of the chair and walked over to look him up and down.

"I'm not all that big on the whole kissing thing, especially given how freaking tall you are, specially given I ain't wearing heels" She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around an obviously surprised Oliver as he moved his cup out of the way, her slight frame hugging herself to him. He carefully wrapped the unencumbered arm around her, conscious of her still healing ribs, just holding her there, before her voice came, small and quiet.

"Thank you, for helping me, for being a really great person, for being a friend, for being…you" Oliver felt his cheeks burn, Sin's quiet heartfelt words cutting deep past the armor his life had built up around his emotions. She suddenly pulled back and stood there, smiling at him.

"You give good hugs, I can see why all the girls like you" With a wink she sauntered past him, leaving a slightly dumbfounded, very amused Oliver Queen standing there, looking after her as she disappeared inside the mansion. Finally he shook his head, muttering.

"Those three will be the death of me"


	44. Chapter 44

**Felicity and Laurel 44**

I was finally heading out on my first patrol, after all this time it was actually happening; a year's damned hard work, training, pain and friendship all culminating in my first night patrolling the streets of Starling City.

It was going to be an easy one, nothing too difficult, shadowing John and getting used to being out there in a costume that would get me arrested if the SCPD had their way, if the criminals didn't shoot me first. I knew it was going to be pretty safe with him but still, the nervous energy running through me was keeping me pretty keyed up.

I finished getting dressed in the costume, making sure the boots were comfortable, the costume wasn't chafing and that I had full mobility, before walking out into the lair. Felicity was waiting for me next to my costume display case holding my mask and dark-haired wig. I smiled, probably a little nervously as I tucked the last strands of blonde hair under the padded cowl as I walked over; she smiled in return, looking about as nervous as I did, I'd barely walked up to her when she was off.

"Remember Laurel, don't get too close, that's why we developed the shuriken, so you don't have to get any closer than you have to" I nodded, acknowledging her concern.

"I know" Felicity stepped a little closer and handed over the mask-wig combo, still speaking.

"If you do have to get up close, use the batons, they'll give you the power to put your target down quickly, remember, don't mess about, end it quickly" I nodded again, I couldn't help a small smile breaking through as I looked at my concerned friend. I took the wig and slipped it on, settling the Velcro on the inside against the matching Velcro on the padded cap I wore, settling it tightly in place, while making sure the mask sat in place over my nose and flush against my face. Finally satisfied I looked up into Felicity's concerned eyes and nodded once again.

"I know" Felicity's hand came up, one finger held up between our faces.

"And remember, please let Oliver and Roy handle most of the fighting, I know you've been training but it's still your first night" I nodded as the smile I couldn't hold in broke though, Felicity was fussing like a mother hen and I loved her for it, for her concern.

"I know" Felicity turned back and reached into the case, retrieving the belt with its collection of pouches carrying my shuriken, handing it across and watching as I buckled it round my waist, getting it settled. As I looked up I could see the other members of the team standing around, waiting and watching silently as Felicity persisted.

"And Digg will be there to back you up if you need it" I nodded again, thankful for her concern but all keyed up on adreneline as well.

"Felicity, I know" Felicity bit her lip and looked down, then turned and retrieved the two ASP telescopic batons from the case, holding them out for me to take and slide into each boot, before looking back up.

"I'm sorry, and I know you know, I'm just worried, is all" I smiled across at my best friend.

"And I really appreciate it, tonight though I'm just back up for John when he's backing up Oliver and Roy, learning the ropes" Felicity nodded enthusiastically.

"Exactly, so don't do anything too silly out there, OK?" I reached out, resting one gloved hand on Felicity's shoulder and squeezing gently as a thought occurred to me.

"Were you like this with my sister?"

"Honestly?" Felicity looked up and smiled a little sheepishly. "When she'd let me, yeah. She was my friend and I worried about her" Felicity shrugged. "So you can't blame me for worrying about you too"

"I don't blame you; I'll be exactly the same when you go out for the first time for exactly the same reasons so it's completely understandable"

"Promise me that you'll be careful" She smiled softly. "Please" I smiled back and reached out, pulling her into a hug that, quite frankly, I didn't want to let go of. As her arms came round me I took in her warmth around me, the scent of apple from her shampoo and jasmine from her perfume, the softness of her cheek against mine before eventually, reluctantly, releasing her and stepping back a little.

"I promise I will be as careful as I possibly can be, but you know as well as anyone we can't be 100% certain of anything" She nodded.

"I know, I just worry" I smiled at her.

"I know you do honey, and I love you for it, but as you know, I have to do this" She tapped her ear.

"I'll be right here all night" I nodded once.

"It'll remind me you're keeping watch over us" Felicity nodded again, then stepped back, before looking round at the guys.

"She's all yours guys, bring her back in one piece" She left the 'or else' unsaid but the message was received loud and clear. They each nodded before Oliver reached in and lifted his bow out of the case.

"Lets go" With a nod the others turned to follow him as I looked over at Felicity and winked. For a second she stood there and then gave me a smile and a wink, before I turned for the door that led to the tunnels and my new life.


	45. Chapter 45

**Felicity and Laurel 45**

Laurel knocked on the door to Felicity's apartment, coffee's and pastries in hand. One thing about the life they all led was that none of them, not even Felicity, really had to worry about putting on weight.

Between their work schedules, exercise regimes, the sparring sessions and their costumed activities they all ate pretty much whatever they wanted to keep their body's demands for energy met. The door opened and Felicity's head appeared around from behind the door, the rest of her still concealed.

"Hi, come on in" Safely inside and with the door shut, Laurel turned to see Felicity was wearing a skin-tight black and grey Kevlar and leather catsuit, her feet and hands bare. "You caught me getting changed"

"Good thing it was me, what would you have said if someone else caught you dressed like that?" Felicity shrugged nonchalantly as she reached out and took the coffee Laurel was proffering.

"I'd tell them I was getting dressed for my part time job as a dominatrix at the Hellfire Club" She paused as she went to sip her coffee then looked over at her friend. "Have you ever been there?"

"Once, a few years back, a boyfriend at the time got tickets to their Friday night fetish party and convinced me to go along"

"And...?

"He turned out to dig the whole scene a little too much. Started calling me mistress, asking me to whip him and treat him rough in bed" She pulled a face at the memory. "I ended it not long afterwards" Felicity sipped her coffee, unconsciously smiling at the taste, then spoke.

"What was it like at the club?"

"Lots of people in leather, PVC and latex, mostly standing around looking and being looked at. A few masters and mistresses there with their slaves, apparently it was a little tame compared to their private S&M nights though" Laurel looked over at Felicity from where she was putting the pastries on the table. "Why?" Felicity shrugged.

"Just wondered, never been and was kinda curious. Not surprised you've been though, you always struck me as the sort of person who'd try anything once" She grinned and indicated the catsuit she was wearing. "We could go in costume and no one would look twice at us" Laurel nodded slowly, if they left the heavy boots, gauntlets and belts behind and wore domino masks they could probably get away with it, not that she was interested. She well remembered some of the sleazy comments and propositions she'd received and knew that dressed in skin-tight leather they'd both be fighting off men and women all night, something she wanted to spare her friend. Besides, the thought of some other woman propositioning Felicity made her hackles rise possessively. To distract herself from that image she changed the subject.

"So, finish getting dressed and lets have a look at you" Felicity nodded and turned back to her bedroom, before detouring via the table to grab a pastry, flashing a grin at Laurel's rolled eyes, before she disappeared into the bedroom. Laurel dropped onto Felicity's extremely comfortable couch with a sigh, she'd hit the gym hard this morning, followed by a punishing session with her Krav Maga sensei that had left them both sore and sorry. After a busy night patrolling she was beat. Felicity's voice drifted out from the open bedroom door.

"Be out in a bit" Laurel settled back, laying out along the couch with her head on the cushion at one end.

"Take your time" Next thing she knew Felicity's big blue eyes were suspended only a few inches from hers, the hacker's hand on her shoulder, as she woke with a start.

"Sorry babe, but you were out cold" Laurel shook her head to clear the sleep and looked up as Felicity stood up and stepped back.

"I was only a few minutes, you must be really tired" Laurel shrugged as she sat up.

"Occupational hazard" Her eyes narrowed as she took in what Felicity was wearing. The grey and black catsuit was now matched by matt-grey and black boots that came up to just below the knee, the sole made up of heavily-ridged rubber with a thick and sturdy heel maybe an inch high, Laurel couldn't see any laces so they must zip up on the inside leg. The gloves were similarly grey and black, though the vambraces were larger than the actual gloves, looking a bit outsized by comparison. Around her waist was a black leather belt with several pouches on each side, held together with a single, 'O' shaped clasp. The outfit, now Felicity was wearing it all together, incorporated grey and black panels that broke up her silhouette.

"I take it the colours are to blend in?" Felicity nodded.

"Yep, I hacked into the Pentagon servers and reviewed their research into the best colours and patterns for urban environments at night" She said it like it was nothing, making Laurel shake her head gently at her friend. "This was one of the patterns they recommended"

"OK, that's good. Walk me through it" Felicity held up her finger in a 'wait' gesture and turned away, walking over to the table. She picked up something also black and grey, pulling it over her head and getting it settled before turning back. It was a cowl, covering her head and much of her face, down to the end of her nose and past her cheekbones, wrapping round to cover her neck and up to the point of her chin. The only skin exposed was her mouth, the lower parts of the side of Felicity's face and her eyes.

"How's that" Laurel nodded, it did a good job of hiding her identity. Felicity had braided her hair, which appeared through a hole in the back of the cowl, obviously meant for that exact purpose.

"Talk me through everything" Felicity nodded and walked over, holding up her hands and flexing the fingers.

"The gloves are light, I need full mobility to do my job, so they can't be behind thick leather and Kevlar" Laurel nodded, that made sense, Felicity's job was to get information, not beat people up. "The rest of the gloves contain some really cool gear" She looked up. Do you remember that scene in the Guardians of the Galaxy where the prison guards had forearm mounted computer keyboards" Laurel frowned and then nodded as she remembered. Felicity smiled at her nod and continued.

"I thought that was really cool, so I looked into replicating it" She flipped up the back of her left vambrace to reveal a mini keyboard and an array of sockets underneath on the back of her arm. "I can plug into pretty much any kind of electronic device with this, using cables I carry on my belt" At a push of a button the flipped up area illuminated, becoming a small monitor. "I thought of trying to get the screen to show up in a modified set of Google glasses built into the cowl, but it was too fragile" Laurel frowned.

"I'm not sure I'd want you running around splitting your attention between the screen in front of your eye and what's happening around you" Felicity shrugged it off.

"It's called multi-tasking, I do it all the time" Laurel shook her head.

"Felicity, we're not talking about switching between email and spreadsheets while answering the phone" She stepped back and gave the costume the once over. "How much of that is armor?" Felicity's hand came up to tap her cowl.

"The cowl is rubber covering formed ballistic plate over most of my head, just not round my jaw, given I do want to be able to talk while wearing it. The torso front, back and sides are Kevlar and leather, same across the lower torso, thighs, upper arms and across my shoulders. The shoulder and knee plates are formed Kevlar over ballistic plate and the boots and gloves have Kevlar over the leather" She flexed her fingers. "The only part that's really at risk is my hands, but even so I'm still wearing more armor than anyone else" Laurel frowned.

"Like that's gonna satisfy Oliver" She caught sight of metal wiring on Felicity's right palm and pointed at it. "What's that?" Felicity held up her hand, showing a fine spider web of glittering wiring.

"That's my ace in the hole. I'm never going to be able to beat anyone even halfway competent in hand to hand, but if they go to grab me or if I can touch them, I can deliver a overcharged taser shot into whoever's in contact with the glove" Felicity turned her arm round and tapped the glove. There's enough juice in the batteries here for up to four massive shots" Laurel nodded; it could be a nasty surprise for someone who wasn't aware of it.

"What are you carrying in the pouches?" Felicity opened the smaller pouches first.

"Cables and leads to connect me to any likely sockets in this one, while this one has several spare earpieces in case someone loses theirs, plus a couple of back-up lithium-ion batteries to power my computer" She opened the larger one on her right hip. "This one contains a basic toolkit to access computers and other tech, while the one on the either side has some basic medical stuff, a bandage, some local anesthetic in single shot syringes, a needle and surgical thread" She shrugged. "It's not much but given how often someone's getting hurt..." Laurel nodded, she couldn't argue with that, under Felicity's tutelage she'd become all too used to carrying out minor surgical procedures. "Better safe than sorry"

Laurel nodded, then walked around her friend, looking her over, trying not to admire her taunt figure too much, especially wrapped like that. Eventually she found herself standing in front of Felicity again, seeing her blue eyes surrounded by the cowl.

"It looks good, though you'll have to get past the others first" Felicity nodded, remembering Laurel getting the same treatment before they'd let her go out in the field. "How tight is it?" Felicity smiled.

"Not that bad actually, to get it broken in and loosened up, I'd go running in it, under my sweats" Laurel pulled a face, remembering how tight hers had been and the work she'd done to loosen it up.

"How did that go?'

"Let's just say that while it did break it in, I was dealing with some really bad chafing for about two weeks" Laurel stood there regarding her friend through narrowed eyes. Two weeks of chafing and Laurel would have bet anything that Felicity hadn't stopped because of it, despite the pain. She'd certainly not said anything to her about it; underneath all those bright colors and occasional rambles, Felicity Smoak was pure determination and steel. Unaware of her thoughts Felicity smiled.

"I'm going to get changed, I suppose the next thing is to get another display case in the lair; my supplier thinks I'm buying them for a private museum" She grinned. "We could rename the lair the Starling City Superhero Museum and charge admission" They chuckled at the idea for a moment, before Felicity turned for the bedroom. "Make yourself comfortable, you look like you could use some more sleep" Laurel shook her head, she should head back home, she had some case files she'd bright home to work on over the weekend. She'd finish her coffee, wait on Felicity then head home.

A couple of minutes later Felicity walked out dressed in jeans and a tee, to find her friend sound asleep on the couch. Smiling, she fetched and laid a soft, warm blanket over her friend, then settled back on the other couch with her tablet. Laurel was always looking out for her, this was a chance to look out for her in return.

She managed twenty minutes, before deciding her friend had the right idea, laying herself out and drifting off to sleep. The rest of the afternoon was spent in a comfortable, companionable sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

**Felicity and Laurel 46 **

I could hear muted noises, shouts and screams from around the corner of the alley; no doubt Oliver and Roy were hogging all the fun inside the building while we were cooling our heels out here. I glanced to my right to see John standing there, seemingly relaxed, but his posture was all poise and coiled steel, waiting to spring into action, something I hoped I was emulating but more than likely wasn't doing too good a job at, especially given the nerves I was feeling.

This was the first night I was actually likely to see some action. After a week of shadowing John as he watched out for them while Roy and Oliver did their thing, tonight we were taking down the scum that made up the Blood Angels, Sin's attackers.

A combination of Felicity's hacking into the SCPD gang task force database, combined with street level searches and good old fashioned informant intimidation had given us a solid lead on the Blood Angels crib, something we'd confirmed from observing the place last night, so tonight we were going to bust some heads, delivering some retribution for what they'd done to Sin.

Whoever set up the place they were crashing in hadn't had a whole lot of tactical nous according to John, the place had only two entrances, a door and windows facing the street and a single back door which led to the alley we were in. The buildings on both sides meant the only exits were via the front and back. The boys had gone in the front while John and I waited out back to clean up the rats abandoning the sinking ship.

I'dd grown to a new appreciation of John, he brought his tactical appreciation of a situation from his army days to what we did, plus he'd taken the time to teach me while I'd been shadowing him, he had a patient training technique, plus he constantly asked me for my opinion on things and seeing if I'd picked up on his lessons; what we were doing, why were in a particular location, why one rooftop over another, what was our escape route, all designed to get me seeing the world in the way he did. Given he'd survived multiple tours in Iraq and Afghanistan, I truly appreciated his guidance; it was likely to keep me alive at some point so I listened well.

"A few just bolted for the back" It was Roy's voice, low and growly.

"Leave them for the others" It was Oliver as I heard background cries and grunts through the commlink. "Concentrate on the ones we have here"

I glanced at John, who had moved slightly further into the darkness of the shadows from the poor lighting in this alley, making it harder to see him. I looked round and found another set of shadows on my side, moving a little further into them. I'd barely done so when we heard running feet, quickly followed by the sight of three guys and a girl, tearing around the alleyway corner directly towards us.

They were too busy running to see us, something that was rectified when John stiff-armed the first one, his arm swinging out like a door, the punk hit him hard enough to have his feet fly up as he wrapped around John's arm, then fell to the concrete like a sack of potatoes, winded.

Taking my cue, I spun and let my leg come up in a roundhouse kick, taking the second one in the chest and imparting all my momentum and energy into meeting his forward momentum, in this case I won and he flew back a few feet and dropped, I might have cracked a rib or two if I was lucky, it was hard to tell. The one trailing behind had enough time to see and screech to a stop, as did the girl.

"What the fuck!" It was the guy, looking rapidly from John to I and back again. I took a step forward out of the shadows into the dim light, letting him see me. "Who the fuck are you bitch?" I reached down and switched on the voice distorter, glad I'd remembered to do so.

"I'm the Huntress and you're going to jail"

"Fuck that!" His hand dived into his jacket as I reached into my belt pouch for a shuriken, he pulled out a knife, only to have John's throwing knife and my shuriken embedding themselves into his arm; his scream was loud in the alley, drowning out the moans from the first two as his knife dropped to the concrete, forgotten. I glanced at the girl who was already backing away, before taking three steps forward into the guy's space and driving a forearm smash into his face, sending him spinning to the ground.

John meanwhile had reached down and flipped the first guy over, grabbing his thumbs and cable-tying them together tight behind his back, then doing the same to his ankles, leaving him in no fit state to go anywhere. I turned to the girl and waved her towards the ground.

"Get on the ground now" She was obviously scared stiff, looking a lot younger than her age, unless she really was that young and I was seeing through the bravado, though I hoped not, she looked about 14 or 15.

"Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me" I nodded, she might have been an innocent victim of all of this, on the other hand who the hell knew? Better not to take chances, something John had drummed into me time and time again over the last few months; treat them all like suspects and apologising if you were wrong later was better than making a misjudgment and maybe getting a knife between the ribs.

"Do as we say and you won't get hurt" Seeing her hesitate I leaned forward, trying to project menace. "Get on the ground now" She nodded frantically and dropped to sit on the ground, arms crossed over her chest. "Face down flat on the ground" She hastily complied as John moved over to the guy I'd kicked, rolling him over and tying him up as well. Not seeing anyone else coming, I walked over to the third guy and retrieved John's knife and my shuriken from his arm despite his protecting scream, wiping the blood carefully off on his tee-shirt before returning my shuriken to its pouch on my belt.

As I stood he groaned and then went to stand as I quickly pushed my foot onto his chest, pressing him back flat as his hands came up to wrap round my ankle.

"Stay where you are and let go, unless you want me to hurt you some more" I added a little pressure with my foot to back up my words and he immediately stopped struggling and lay back, moving his hands away and out to his sides.

"OK already, OK!"

I saw John moving up close and held his knife out, once he'd taken it I knelt down and rolled the guy onto his stomach, then wrenched his arms round behind him, ignoring his protests before cuffing him the same way John had, Meanwhile he'd moved over and secured the girl, telling her she was only going to be tied up like that until the cops arrived.

"Speaking of which…" It was Felicity through the earpiece. "The SCPD have a disturbance call registered in the last 30 seconds. ETA on the first unit is two to three minutes" I glanced up at John and he nodded, before I spoke.

"We're all good out here" Oliver's voice came though the earpiece.

"We're finished here too" He was silent for a second then spoke again, anger detectable in his voice. "You both need to see this" I exchanged another glance with John, before we were both up and running. Ducking in through the back door I could see the place had been a mess even before Roy and Oliver had hit the place; pizza boxes, fast food packaging, beer cans, bottles and all sorts of other rubbish littered the floor, it had been abandoned sometime after the Undertaking's quake and the Masked Riot, as the papers had dubbed Slade's army, hadn't helped.

About eight or nine people were scattered around the floor tied up, several with Arrows sticking out of them, mostly in arms and legs, a few crying or moaning in pain. Oliver and Roy were standing next to a large board pegged with items. Moving up next to them John spoke first.

"What's up?" Oliver's head turned partly towards them.

"A brag board, listing each of their victims" I felt my eyes narrow as I took in the souvenirs on show, driver's licences, all of women, items of clothing, including several sets of panties, I had a hard time holding my snarl of anger in, especially as I saw what was in Roy's hand, Sin's leather jacket.

"Do we know who took it?" I asked. Roy shook his head while Oliver glanced around.

"Not enough time to find out either"

"Leave that for the courts, they have the DNA evidence" It was Felicity. "I'd also like to remind you that the SCPD is now about a minute or so out and getting Huntress arrested on her first real mission wasn't part of the plan" John nodded once.

"Good points so let's move people"

As the faint sounds of sirens could be heard we made our way out and up onto the rooftops, watching the first squad car pull in from a building further down the street. In minutes there were half a dozen more plus two ambulances and the first media were arriving so we faded away.

"Oracle, we're on our way back" Ever since I'd learned at a recent inter-agency briefing that the SCPD anti-vigilante task force assigned to catch us had taken to scanning radio frequencies for info, we'd used code names exclusively, all short and descriptive; Arrow, Arsenal, Huntress and Overwatch, with Felicity adopting Oracle as hers, a name we all agreed was very apt.

"Then I'll put the coffee on" I smiled at her warm voice as we hurried across the roofs towards the places we'd stashed our bikes, wherever we went she was there with us, her voice in our ears, keeping us on track and focussed.

"SCPD is calling for the gang task force to be notified that the Blood Angels are in custody" Oliver nodded.

"A good night's work" Roy nodded as well.

"Plus it's good to get in some personal payback" I nodded to myself, I know we're not supposed to let things get personal but we're only human, and seeing Roy carrying Sin's jacket gave me a deep sense of satisfaction, one I'm sure the others all felt too.

It might have been my first night of real action, but this was a mission for the whole team, for one of our own. Things didn't get much better than that.


	47. Chapter 47

**Felicity and Laurel 47**

They were out enjoying a rare night off from their usual nocturnal habits. With Oliver and John in Gotham City meeting up with Bruce Wayne, and Sin and Roy enjoying a night at the Starling City Carny Pier they'd been left at a bit of a loose end, so while Laurel had decided they needed a night out, it had been Felicity who'd suggested dinner out at Baccarat.

The casino-themed restaurant, in the short time it had been open, had already built a reputation for really excellent steaks, something Felicity was counting on as they walked up to the restaurant's door.

"I love a good piece of meat, succulent and dripping with flavor and that gooey, melt in your mouth goodness, all spicy and tart and mouthwatering" At Laurel's raised eyebrow she'd tilted her head. "What?"

"Are we talking about a steak or a man?"

"I was talking about a good pepper sauce steak woman!" Felicity's blush had dragged a peal of laughter from her friend. They'd arrived in sundresses and heels, basically because the restaurant's dress code said no jeans, leaving Felicity grumbling.

"Who gets dressed up to eat steak" She looked up at her taller friend. "Steak's jean's food isn't it" Laurel nodded agreeably, she didn't mind seeing her friend in a dress, especially one that swirled around her legs and that left her shoulders bare, she got enough looks at her friend's ass in jeans or training in her costume, so something that left some skin bare, that was fun and flirty was a different, if secret, treat.

"Their place, their rules, if we want that piece of meat you were drooling about we have to dress for it" Felicity's denial was quick, almost too quick.

"I do not drool" Laurel smirked.

"Yeah right, I've seen you drooling over Oliver's abs, and Roy's, and Johns for that matter…" Felicity shrugged.

"There's nothing wrong with a hot body, appreciating a good set of abs is simply acknowledging all the hard work that's gone into them. I'm not drooling, I like toned bodies, what's wrong with that. I can look, I just don't touch" She turned to look at her friend. "Besides, I look at you too, yours are pretty awesome and I appreciate the work that went into making you look so hot" Laurel smiled, pleased Felicity had noticed.

"Nice of you to admit it" Felicity smiled, a little shyly.

"I was wondering why you don't do the salmon ladder, your core strength's probably good enough" Laurel shrugged, though the thought of Felicity sitting there, discretely drooling over her abs as she worked the salmon ladder left her feeling a little flushed.

"Maybe, I might try it, it's sort of Oliver's thing"

"Yeah, John's got the strength in the arms, but his mass is all wrong, but Roy's doing it now" Laurel raised an eyebrow.

"Really, I didn't know"

"Yeah, I came in one afternoon and found him halfway up the ladder" She shrugged. "I was a bit surprised but he explained that he wanted to be good at it before he started doing it I front if the others"

"Meaning Oliver" Felicity mimed shooting a gun with her fingers.

"Bingo" Laurel rolled her eyes.

"Boys" Felicity's grin was quick and light.

"Amen sister" Just then the Maître D stepped forward and, having asked their names, got them to follow a waitress, dressed like the rest of the staff in casino-themed uniforms, in this case their waitress was dressed like a dealer, complete with vest and little green tinted visor. She led them to the bar to wait as their table was cleared away and set for them, where Felicity ordered a lemon lime and bitters while Laurel enjoyed a chilled lime juice.

"Laurel Lance, it's been a while" At the voice both turned, to see two handsome, well-built men standing there.

"Not long enough it seems" Felicity frowned at Laurel's dismissively chilly tone, that wasn't like her, at all. The guy however was unfazed.

"We didn't get to finish our evening last time, maybe we can make up for it, Todd here was admiring your friend" Laurel's scowl deepened.

"Let's hope his manners are better than yours, mind you that wouldn't be hard" The guys smile faltered for a moment then rallied.

"I know we got off to a bad start but that must have been a bad day catching up with you, tonight's another day and we can have some fun"

"I don't think so, I was having fun, before you arrived" Laurel turned away from the man to look at Felicity. "This is Grant Robinson, quarterback with the Starling City Rockets" Felicity's eyes widened.

"The same Robinson..." Laurel nodded once.

"One and the same" Felicity nodded, that explained the frigid tone and the hostile body language her friend was displaying, something the hacker now completely understood. She turned back to the men.

"Sorry Mister Robinson, neither Laurel nor I have any interest in what either of you might want, so how about you leave us to enjoy our night, without you" Robinson's smile was supposed to be charming, but armed with the knowledge of what he was really like, Felicity found it both sleazy and creepy.

"Hey babe, no need to get hostile, nothing wrong with us wanting to show a couple of girls a good time" Laurel's mouth was a grim line.

"Excuse me if I didn't make this clear last time, but I don't consider being pawed by a half-drunk Neanderthal a particularly good time. So you'll forgive me if I have absolutely no desire to experience your idea of a good time ever again"

"Laurel babe, that's a bit strong, we were just having some harmless fun" Laurel's glare turned radioactive.

"An invitation to sexual assault's not exactly harmless" Robinson frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Laurel shook her head, disgusted that she'd ever saw anything remotely interesting in this boor.

"If you don't know the boundaries of acceptable behavior, we have nothing to talk about so perhaps you and your friend here should leave us the hell alone"

Felicity was about to say something when the other guy leaned forward, resting his hand on Felicity's knee where she was sitting on the stool.

"Don't mind them, they're just having a lover's quarrel" He smiled in what he obviously thought was a charming manner. "I'm Todd Kirby" Obviously he expected Felicity would swoon at his name, but Felicity just stared at him then slowly moved her eyes down to stare at where his hand was resting, her voice flat and cold.

"Move your hand, now" Kirby lifted his hand away, raising it, along with the other in a placating gesture.

"Sorry, didn't mean anything, I was just being friendly" At Felicity's disbelieving glare he shrugged. "Hey, lots of girls think I'm cute" Felicity shook her head, Robinson's friend was as much a meat head as he was.

"So is a hamster, but I'd rather sleep with one of them in preference to you any day. Now if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you left us in peace" Laurel looked between them both then spoke.

"We're here to enjoy dinner, something having you around is detracting from, so why don't you take your friend here and go find some brainless star-struck football groupie bimbos and leave us the hell alone" Robinson was about to say something when their waitress arrived.

"Pardon me ladies but your table is ready" Laurel nodded and stood, as did Felicity, turning to walk away before Felicity smiled to herself; before she could stop herself she glanced back at Robinson.

"Did you enjoy your treatment at the…hands of the TSA Mister Robinson?" Before he could reply Laurel smirked and joined in.

"I'm told travel broadens the mind, or in your case something else entirely" Robinson's face darkened ferociously as both women exchanged a shit-eating grin and snickered, then turned away, walking to their table and leaving Robinson to stew.

"That was evil Felicity" The hacker smiled at her friend across the table.

"Maybe, but he so deserved it" She cocked her head at her friend. "What in god's name did you ever see in him?" Laurel shrugged; a rueful look on her face.

"I plead temporary insanity" Felicity's smile changed to a smirk.

"Insanity yes, temporary, I'm not so sure…" They rapidly forgot about Robinson and his friend as they settled back to enjoy the meal and each other's company.


	48. Chapter 48

Usual disclaimers apply, I don't own them, though I wish I did, let me tell you I'd make some changes with the writing of some of the show's characters.

As I don't, I'll have to be satisfied to writing about them here.

**Felicity and Laurel 48**

An hour later they strolled out of Baccarat as Felicity sighed.

"That steak was amazing and the sauce…" Laurel rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Given all the moaning coming from your side of the table I was wondering if you and your new love interest needed to get a room"

Felicity just smiled, bumping shoulders with her friend as they headed towards where they'd parked the car. Laurel was about to say something when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, spotting Robinson and his friend walking after them. In a flash she had turned, putting herself between Felicity and the men, something that had happened so fast she didn't have time to realise just how instinctual the need to protect Felicity had been.

"What the hell do you want" Her voice came out low and dangerous. "We told you to leave us be" Robinson smirked as he walked towards them.

"Just giving you the chance to make up for being so nasty back inside" Laurel's eyes narrowed.

"Why don't you and your friend leave us the hell alone?"

"Hey babe, no need to get hostile" Robinson shrugged. "You just needed to get laid, I could tell that night we went out. Sorry for offering you what you wanted" Laurel slowly pushed Felicity further behind her as she spoke.

"What in god's name made you think I wanted your hands all over me you idiot" He leaned in, leering; both women could smell the alcohol.

"You were the one who suggested Table Salt babe, you knew what was on offer, and what it was gonna cost and hey, you agreed" Laurel's voice was an angry hiss.

"I agreed to dinner you idiot, nothing more, how goddamned stupid actually are you?" Robinson was unfazed.

"That dress you were wearing screamed fuck me, so I was happy to oblige, obviously I didn't realise you were going to go all PMS on me" He shook his head. "I didn't know you were a cock teasing whore" Robinson looked past her to take in Felicity, his eyes raking her up and down. "Or are you a dyke, is this your little lezzie lover?" The other guy, Kirby, laughed.

"Not that I'd mind, watching you two together'd be nice, before we both fuck you" Laurel's expression was sheer incredulity.

"You idiots, if we were gay, do you think we'd actually give you the time of day?"

Felicity started backing away, she could tell this wasn't going to end well; Robinson and his friend were getting too close while she could see Laurel tensing, carefully moving into a Krav Maga stance she recognised from watching her sparring sessions back in the lair.

"At the moment this is harassment, turn around and walk away before it gets upgraded to something more serious" Felicity noted that both men were spreading apart, forcing Laurel to split her attention.

"Hey, were not offering you something you don't want, c'mon girl, you can make it up to me for being such a bitch' Robinson leant forward, one hand reaching for her; as Laurel automatically moved sideways Kirby stepped forward and wrapped both arms around her. Robinson's demeanor changed dramatically.

"I wanna know how the hell you know about the TSA, I paid a shitload of money to keep that quiet" Felicity took a step to the side and raised her hand and her voice, catching their attention.

"Uh, hello, that'd be me" Both Robinson and Kirby turned to look at her, which was all the distraction Laurel needed, driving her elbow back into Kirby's ribs hard as she grabbed his thumb and wrenched it down and back, breaking his hold and stepping free. Robinson barely had time to speak before she was on him.

"What the hell?"

Laurel stepped close into Robinson's space then unleashed a quick combo of an forearm smash to the face and a palm strike into the sternum, then sidestepping to deliver a savage kick to the back of Robinson's knee, watching as he fell before kicking him hard enough to have him roll over. As he did she placed her stiletto heel in Robinson's groin, a little pressure there stilling him.

Kirby meanwhile had stumbled back from Laurel's assault before spotting Felicity standing there, turning and grabbing for her. Seeing Laurel about to intervene Felicity caught her eye and shook her head as she easily avoided his grasp; compared to her teachers he was almost lamentably slow and clumsy.

Stepping to one side and remembering the words from John and Oliver and Laurel, she flashed a hand out to snatch Kirby's pinky and ring fingers, savagely yanking them back, probably dislocating them as he fell to his knees, trying to lessen the excruciating pressure. Keeping hold as she stepped to the side out of his other hand's reach, Felicity kept the pressure on as Kirby groaned in pain, before speaking quietly.

"Stop struggling, it'll hurt less" Laurel meanwhile had her heel planted hard into Robinson's groin, her voice low and angry as she fought the desire to shove her heel right though his balls.

"You have no idea just how much I'd like to maim you right now. Given what you did last time I'd enjoy it, probably too much. So here's what's going to happen. I'm going to let you up then you and your friend are going to get the hell out of here. If you ever come after me or my friend again, I will rip your dick off with my bare hands, do you understand?"

Robinson nodded frantically through the pain then sat up once Laurel removed her heel from his groin, his hands flying to his abused genitals, his low moan of pain easily heard.

Seeing that Felicity let Kirby's fingers go and stepped back, Kirby clutched his hand with its obviously dislocated fingers to his chest as he struggled to his feet. Felicity watched for a moment then shook her head.

"I'd recommend you go and see the team doctor about that. It's going to need some icing, painkillers, physiotherapy and lots of time to heal" Kirby gave her a filthy look as he stood up.

"Fucking bitch, you'll get yours" He took a step towards her before Felicity stopped him with a raised finger.

"Or on the other hand you could do something really stupid and I do the same to the other hand and you get to watch the rest of the season from the sidelines as your hands heal" She shrugged. "Your choice" Before Kirby could speak Laurel had stepped up behind him and was twisting his arm high up between his shoulder blades.

"Apologise to her now, or deal with a broken shoulder" She flashed a quick grin over Kirby's shoulder at Felicity. "Your choice" With that she forced his arm a little higher, dragging a groan from him.

"I'm sorry OK, it was all his idea, he got pissed and wanted to get some payback" Laurel's face hardened.

"If I ever see either of you two come near either of us again, I'll leave you unable to play, not for the rest of the season, but for the rest of your life, understand me?" Kirby nodded frantically as Laurel twisted his arm a fraction higher. "I didn't hear you"

"Yeah, sure, never again, I got you" Laurel nodded once and shoved him aside, taking a few steps to stand by Felicity.

"Now get the hell out of here before I have you arrested for intent to commit sexual assault" Kirby and Robinson nodded quickly, then turned and walked away, Robinson somewhat awkwardly, much to the satisfaction of both women. Finally Felicity spoke.

"Wow, nice job Laurel" Keeping her eyes on the retreating men Laurel nodded once.

"Thanks, good to see all that hard work's paid off" The hacker nodded and smiled.

"It sure has. Thank you; that could have gone a lot worse" Laurel shrugged as she looked across to meet her friend's gaze.

"I'm not the same person I was the last time he saw me, neither of us are" Felicity nodded, her eyes drifting to where both men were moving away.

"That's for sure" She pursed her lips, looking at Laurel. "I do have one question though" Laurel's head tilted.

"Oh?"

"How come you let Kirby close enough to grab you?" Felicity frowned. "John and Oliver will be really disappointed" At that Laurel laughed.

"Oh that, I saw him coming and let him" Felicity's eyes opened wide.

"Why would you do that?" Laurel shrugged and smiled a little shyly.

"Because when he was focused on me he wasn't going after you" Felicity's mouth opened then shut again. Finally she spoke, her voice small and soft.

"Oh" Laurel turned and rested her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"Felicity, it's my job to protect you, you're my friend and I'll always stand between you and danger, the same as Oliver and John and Roy and Sara would" Felicity bit her lip as a hint of tears appeared in her eyes.

"I don't want you putting yourself in danger for me; I don't want to be the helpless one all the time" Laurel's voice tightened with emotion.

"We don't do it because we have to, we do it because we want to, you're too important to all of us Felicity" Laurel smiled softly. "We all love you too much to risk anything happening to you, so you can't blame us for watching out for you" Felicity nodded slowly, taking in Laurel's words, thinking them over before a slow smile broke though.

"So, you love me?' Laurel's heart did somersaults before she managed to nod, hoping she hadn't said something to make everything awkward between them.

"Yeah, course I do, we all do" Felicity nodded once, before looking up at Laurel through lowered lashes.

"Enough to buy me a triple scoop of choc chip gelato at Gelatissimo?" Laurel felt a relieved smile appear on her face.

That was Felicity, she knew what was being left unsaid and chose to make sure it wasn't awkward, no matter what they'd still have each other. Laurel turned and linked her arm through Felicity's as she guided them towards Felicity's car.

"I don't know if I love you that much, maybe only a single scoop worth…"

"C'mon babe, you know you love me and I'm worth at least three scoops" Laurel let an eyebrow rise.

"Maybe you'll have to prove it to me" Felicity pouted a little.

"Bet Oliver would buy me three scoops…" The pout drew a chuckle from Laurel at her friend's expression.

"Oh honey, I've told you before, that pout doesn't work on me, my name's not Oliver" That got Laurel a tongue poked out at her.

"Spoilsport"

"A spoilsport who might, might, just possibly buy you a gelato, if you're nice to me" Felicity's voice rose hopefully.

"Have I told you how much I like those abs of yours…"


	49. Chapter 49

**Felicity and Laurel 49**

The night was warm and clear with the quarter moon rising over Starling's skyline, but apart from acknowledging the help the faint light gave her Laurel paid it little heed, for tonight she had a target.

The Huntress was on a solo mission tonight, after Fat Tony Mokbal. Laurel was all too familiar with his reputation, a notorious pimp and a rough one as well, his girls ended up in hospital if they didn't make their assigned amount of money turning tricks overnight; the girls too terrorized to speak against him, no matter how hard Laurel and the DAs office had tried. He'd walked from the courtroom so often that Laurel had been itching to take him down but she'd held off, partly afraid that this one might be personal, trying to remain objective.

And she'd remained objective, right up until Sin had learnt that Fat Tony was forcibly recruiting street kids as young as 12 into a brothel; made available to people willing to pay exorbitant prices to have sex with children. Oliver might have demanded she leave Mokbal to him, or the team, but Oliver was in Central City with John, following up on a lead on the new strain of Vertigo that had started to hit the streets. It had first appeared there so he'd gone to Central City to work with the Flash on chasing down any leads.

That had left her and Roy to patrol Starling, but when she'd heard Sin's news, Laurel had suited up and gone after Mokbal. She knew Oliver would be pissed, but she was happy to finally admit that this one was personal.

Felicity had stood there, watching as she'd suited up then nodded once and smiled, before telling her to '_go get him_'. Laurel had smiled hugged her tight then left, knowing she carried Felicity with her in her ear as she watched over Laurel like their guardian angel.

Moving up the fire escape to the right floor she peered in the filthy window, confirming that it was the right room and that her target was alone. Taking a deep breath she stepped back as far as she could, then took a running start, reaching up and grabbing the metal of the next level of the fire escape, swinging up and ramming feet first into the window. It shattered as her feet hit it, her momentum carrying her through to land amidst a shower of broken glass. Mokbal spun in his seat and jumped to his feet, backing away from her.

"Jesus, who the hell are you, some kinky bitch with a leather fetish?" Laurel couldn't hang around; she knew others would have heard the breaking glass. Her voice sounded strange, she was still not used to the voice distorter and she sounded wrong to her ears.

"Tony Mockbal, you have failed this city" The gross, corpulent toad kept backing away, edging around the desk towards the door.

"That's the Arrow's line and you ain't him" Laurel shook her head and spoke, moving to stay between Mokbal and the door.

"No, I am the Huntress and tonight I'm hunting you" He sneered.

"You can be whoever you wanna call yourself, it don't matter to a dead woman" His hand dived inside his jacket, obviously grabbing for a gun. Laurel had already palmed a shuriken before she had spoken; with a swift throw it sliced into the back of Mokbal's hand as it emerged holding a gun. At this short range it was an easy throw, the shuriken's blade sinking deep into the tendons and muscle there, the gun clattering to the floor from suddenly weakened fingers as he screamed. Before she could move Felicity's voice sounded in her ear from back at the lair where she had hacked into the building's security cameras.

"Two men with guns about to come through the door from the corridor, you have probably five seconds" Laurel was already reaching down, grabbing one of the ASP telescopic batons from her boot and extending it with a metallic snapping sound, arriving at the door as it opened, bringing the baton down onto the first man's wrist as it appeared holding a pistol, Full of adrenaline she hit him at full strength and the man's wrist shattered from the sheer force of the impact, the gun hitting the floor as the man screamed from pain. Not pausing, she kicked him in the leg, sending him stumbling as she whipped her hand back, the baton catching the second man across the face, probably breaking his jaw or cheekbone as he was thrown back against the door jamb by the savage blow, stumbling to his knees, he'd managed to hang on to the pistol so she brought the baton down on the back of the gun, sending it tumbling away as a follow up knee to the side of his head knocked him out.

Turning back she saw the first man bending down, trying to grab the gun with his off hand so Laurel took a step over then delivered a savage punt kick to the guy's chest, sending him flipping onto his back, crumpled against the wall, either unconscious or stunned. She kicked the gun out of reach then turned to see Mokbal clutching his wrist, trying to dislodge the shuriken and wincing in pain at every movement.

Striding over she grabbed the shuriken and wrenched it out, dragging a stifled scream from Mokbal as the barbs tore at the flesh, then kneeing him in the stomach, following it up with a blow across the face with her fist that sent him to his knees. No use trying to hit him in the belly when he had that much padding there.

"Tony Mokbal, you have failed this city. For your crimes you must pay in full measure" He stared up at her, his face twisted in pain.

"Pay how? Money? How much do you want, I'll pay, anything"

"With the remainder of your life" A savage round house kick to the face sent him crumpled to the floor as Felicity's voice sounded through the earpiece.

"OK, I called in an anonymous tip off to the SCPD; I'd say you have three to five minutes"

"Right" Laurel wiped her shuriken clean on Mokbal's shirt before returning it to its belt pouch, grabbing a handful of cable ties to secure each man's hands and feet, then turned, scanning the desk for Mokbal's laptop. "I see it" With quick movements she unplugged it from the system, then moved back through the smashed window, retrieving the backpack she'd stashed there and sliding the laptop inside. A minute more and she was up the fire escape and making her way across the rooftop, the first sounds of sirens already audible. "That was quick, what did you tell them?"

"That the Arrow was seen entering the building" Laurel shook her head and smiled to herself.

"Great, I do the work and he gets the credit" She heard the snigger in Felicity's voice.

"Only until they talk to Fat Tony, I think you terrified him, he probably wet himself when you used that 'pay with your life' line" Laurel smirked a little evilly; she wasn't particularly concerned about the sensibilities of a lowlife scum pimping children out to paedophiles.

"Good, I can't wait to see him finally go away for his crimes" She vaulted across a small gap between roofs without stopping as Felicity's voice came though.

"How long do you think he'll get?"

"For child sex slavery, kidnapping and a bunch of lesser crimes, he might get out when he's seventy, or maybe eighty, depending on the judge"

"Good, and good work tonight, I watched a bit of the fight from the hall camera and you had it under control" Laurel nodded as she leapt a three foot gap to another roof, moving quickly to clear the area.

"Thanks, they weren't expecting me, that'll change in time but for now I'm not complaining"

"I liked that line, I am the Huntress and tonight I'm hunting you" Laurel smiled, a little embarrassed.

"Thanks, it didn't sound too corny did it?"

"No, it sounded good, not sure how the Arrow's going to handle you stealing his tag line though" Laurel shrugged mentally even as she kept moving.

"It ties us together, makes them know that there are multiple people protecting Starling, not just one person, but an organisation" She could hear Felicity's smile though the comlink.

"Team Arrow for the winz" Laurel continued her progress across the rooftops when a loud racket from behind her made her pause and turn.

"That's interesting" Felicity's voice came though, a little anxious, making Laurel smile at her friend's care.

"What?"

There's a helicopter just arrived, it's sweeping the roof of Mokbal's building with a searchlight"

"They must know the Arrow uses the roofs, are you clear yet?"

"Give me a few minutes to put some more distance between them and me, they've started sweeping surrounding rooftops" Laurel could hear Felicity thinking that over.

"OK, head on home and I'll have a coffee waiting for you"

Seven minutes later she was two blocks away and dropping down to the space where she'd stashed her silenced motorbike. Ten minutes later and Laurel was pulling into a darkened courtyard on the far side of the Glades, turning the bike off. Dismounting she moved to the wall and, counting bricks up and across, she located the right one and pushed it, feeling it give before the wall slid back, revealing a room large enough for half a dozen bikes. She pushed it inside to join several others then closed it up again, before making her way up another fire escape, across the roofs of two buildings, before opening a ventilator and climbing in. Pulling the door shut behind her, faint lights came on, barely illuminating the ladder down. At the bottom she turned to a solid metal door and entered a five digit number into a keypad, hearing it unlock and swinging it open, revealing a small room.

Stepping inside the airlock, she closed the door then used another keypad to open a second door, revealing a dimly lit tunnel running off into the distance. At the end she came to a second airlock, the same combination on the keypad opening the door. Once closed, she turned and entered a different combination into the keypad in front of her, with a click a portion of the brick wall next to her swung back, revealing a short tunnel. If she'd entered the original combination it would have opened the obvious door in front if her which led away from the lair back to the surface via several tunnels and two airlocks, all under surveillance from the lair.

Stepping through the false wall and closing it behind her she walked up the corridor to the final door, pulling her right glove off she pressed her thumbprint to the scanner while leaning forward to have her retina scanned.

Satisfied she was authorised, the armored door unlocked and she stepped through, into the welcoming warmth of the lair, to be greeted by Felicity, holding a coffee out for her.

"Welcome back" Laurel smiled as she took the cup, sipping carefully as the scalding coffee hit her tongue, Felicity made them hot, sweet and strong, just what she needed. "You sounded like you were having fun" Lauren nodded. What she'd done had been risky and dangerous but at the end of the day, it had been exhilarating and when she'd finished she'd just wanted to laugh at the sheer joy of surviving, of taking down someone like Mokbal and watching the fear in his eyes as he realised his money and his reputation and his hired muscle wasn't going to help him. She looked back at her friend and smiled.

"It was, not the whole danger part, but the excitement and the rush and the knowledge that he's going away for a very long time, yeah that feels pretty damned good actually" Felicity nodded and held her hand out.

"Speaking of which, may I have the prize?" Laurel nodded, putting down the coffee and slipping the backpack off, then pulling out Mokbal's laptop for Felicity to sort through in search of the evidence they'd need to put him away. The hacker wandered away and started connecting the laptop up to a series of cables, before booting it up. "Hmm, that's interesting, everything's secured with military grade encryption" Laurel frowned, only to have it turn to a smile at Felicity's next words. "It'll take a few hours to crack it and download everything" Laurel nodded.

"No one ever said he was stupid, a vicious thug and an amoral son of a bitch yes, but stupid? No" Felicity stepped back and looked at her friend.

"Anyway, it'll be ready tomorrow" Laurel nodded.

"We can have a look through it then before dropping it off to the SCPD computer guys" She turned to look at Felicity standing there, a smile on her face then came to a decision.

"Felicity, how would you like to come on patrol with me?" Felicity's jaw dropped.

"Me?" Laurel smiled at her friend's surprised look and near-squeak in her voice.

"Yeah you, you might as well get used to being out in costume and we both know Oliver'll only let you out of here over his dead body" Laurel shrugged. "We can meet up with Roy and you can get some experience watching us at work" Laurel smiled at her friend and raised an eyebrow. "I know it's late but are you in?" Felicity looked at her for a moment, before a wide smile broke out as she spoke.

"Hey, I'm a masked vigilante too, I'm used to going out at three in the morning and doing something stupid" At the Watchmen quote they both broke into a grin, before Laurel tipped her head at the row of costume cases.

"Then go and get changed, the night's still young"


	50. Chapter 50

**Author's Note:** Wow, Chapter 50, and when I started I thought it'd be a dozen, maybe a dozen and a half chapters. I like writing these two, so much potential there for fun. Unfortunately we have Season 3 starting soon and I have no doubt that the writers will continue to handle some of these characters, in particular Laurel, badly. Ah well, until then it's my chance to wrap this up and we only have a few chapters to go.

**Felicity and Laurel 50**

Felicity emerged from the bathroom in costume in record time, just getting her braid and cowl settled as Laurel took the chance to admire her friend. The form-fitting costume highlighted her friend's slim figure, legs and ass entirely too well in Laurel's opinion, while she loved how she looked in it, it was also a touch wistful, to see her friend like that but being unable to do anything about it. She sighed then smiled as Felicity turned to her.

"All ready" Laurel nodded, her grin breaking through to match Felicity's.

"Then let's go" Twenty minutes later they were dismounting from Laurel's bike on the western side of the Glades, leaving it stashed in a dark alley, before climbing a fire escape to the roof to find Roy waiting for them.

"Hey blondie, decided to come play?" Felicity's grin at his teasing was infectious.

"A girl's gotta take her chances when they come and we both know you know who isn't going to let me out unless it's life or death…" He grinned.

"Well c'mon then, let's play" Not long after they were watching over the crowd leaving the theatres facing the old performing arts square, Roy explaining it was a favourite place for criminals to mingle with the crowds, looking for an easy mark for pickpockets, muggers and the occasional rapist. They stood there for a few minutes, each on a different rooftop covering three sides of the square as the crowds thronged out, heading home from a night out, when she heard Laurel's voice though the comm.

"Male, dark hair, wearing a Rockets jersey, over near the fountain" Felicity scanned the crowd, spotting him as she heard Roy's voice responding.

"Got him" Laurel's voice was certain.

"I've seen him before, he's a bag snatcher, keep an eye on him" The young guy, unaware he was under surveillance, made his way through the crowd before pausing, watching a couple with a small child in a stroller. The baby must have cried as they stopped to let the woman bend over to look in on the baby, just the opportunity the guy was waiting for. Felicity didn't realise she'd muttered to herself.

"Uh oh" Roy's voice came through.

"Yeah, he's getting ready" Laurel's voice was firm.

"Can you take him or should I head to ground level?" Roy's response was quiet but sure.

"Nah, I got him" Seconds later the guy suddenly broke into a sprint, his hand ripping the purse from the mother's shoulder, the impact knocking her to the ground and tipping the stroller onto her, the baby spilling out onto the cold concrete. Laurel's directive was equally cold and clear.

"Take him down" The snatcher had barely taken ten steps when Roy's arrow skewered his calf, sending him sprawling face first into the concrete and dropping the purse to roll away as he grabbed at his leg. There was a sudden hush, before the twin screams of the terrified baby and the injured man broke out. A security guard was already rushing that way and collared the would-be bag snatcher, even while the mother gathered the baby into her embrace and the father wrapped them in his arms as a bystander moved over to retrieve the purse.

"Nice work" Felicity was impressed, it hadn't been an easy target but Roy had made it look simple, Roy though was cool about it.

"He made it easy, didn't even jink about, ran in a straight line" As they watched two SCPD officers made it through the growing crowd to the scene before the trio moved on, there were other parts of the city to watch over.

Felicity, while finding it a little difficult to keep up with the superfit Laurel and Roy, still felt the rush and the exhilaration, leaping and running from place to place, the feeling of daring and challenge, the accomplishment as she leapt from roof to roof and learned more and more about her city.

From where she sat back in the lair she had a god's eye view of Starling City, she could call up plans and cameras and satellite images and even hack into Pentagon drones if she wanted to, but out with Huntress and Arsenal, she was getting a new appreciation for the view they had of their city.

Roy's quiet observation about a derelict snuggled in a doorway, commenting that 'Old Rob' wasn't in his usual haunt and getting a confirming nod from Laurel, speaking to their close knowledge of the street life of Starling. Laurel's comment that the staff at The Manor, Starling's top brothel, were about to start shift change and they should head over there just to keep an eye on things suggesting an intimate level of knowledge that she still didn't possess. As they stood on the edge of a small building looking over the back of an elegant townhouse Laurel explained.

"The Manor is the top brothel in Starling, lots of really beautiful girls work there, including models looking to make some money between jobs, college students making ends meet and lots of others" Felicity nodded, marveling that the excitement of what they were doing was keeping her normal fear of heights at bay even as Laurel continued. "There's been a few incidents in the last two months, the girls leaving at the late night shift change being hassled, two of them were attacked, so we keep an eye on it, nothing so far but we'll make sure everything's ok"

They stood and watched as a group of women exited, mostly wearing jeans and jackets, the silks and satins left behind as they returned from the land of fantasy to reality. All three observed the careful looks around as several made it to their cars, while the rest waited for the cabs that had been called. They also noticed the ones with cars waited until all the ones taking cabs had been collected before driving off themselves, unaware of their guardians above.

"Nothing tonight" It was Roy. Laurel nodded.

"Good" With that they turned and made their way back across rooftops, heading west towards The Strip, the unofficial name for a street running parallel to the Glades that was home to a collection of late night bars, café's, fast food joints and other businesses catering for the insomniacs and the night owls.

Two blocks short of The Strip they suddenly halted at the sounds of male voices yelling and cries; turning towards the sounds, finding a small rumble between two gangs, the Wolves and the Red Knives, half a dozen of each.

Felicity watched from above as Huntress and Arsenal dealt with them quickly and efficiently while she kept watch from her vantage point, letting them know of anything happening. She was surprised that several got away; basically they ran the moment they saw the heroes but Roy smiled when she pointed that out.

"They'll spread the word, let them know there's no where safe from us" Felicity nodded and called in an anonymous tip to the SCPD to collect the tied-up gangers before they moved on.

For a while they sat on the rooftop patio of an apartment complex, enjoying the view out over the city as they talked, about the rush, the excitement that comes with what they do, the knowledge that people's lives were better for them being there. Felicity nodded to herself, it was nice sitting there, hearing two people she really cared about being so open with her about what they did. They chatted quietly, in deference to the family sleeping unaware in the penthouse behind them, as they discussed the good and the bad of their chosen career on the wrong edge of the law.

Roy shrugged in answer to her question, obviously the injury part of it's bad, but the good we do outweighs the bad parts, a sentiment Felicity found herself agreeing with. Laurel's flippant comment that you couldn't make an omelet without breaking eggs disturbed her though, Laurel was too important to her to risk her life so cavalierly but she kept her own counsel, tabling that discussion for another, more private time. Finally they agreed it was time to make a move; as they stood up to head back out, Laurel suddenly stilled.

"No quick moves guys, but we have an audience" They slowly turned to see a little girl at the window of the penthouse, eyes wide as saucers. They grinned at each other before Roy waved as Laurel held her finger up to her lips, asking the girl to be quiet. At her wide-eyed nod Felicity mimed laying her head on her hands, the universal 'go to sleep' message.

The girl nodded solemnly and waved goodbye, getting stifled snickers from both women before they headed out once more into the night.


	51. Chapter 51

**Felicity and Laurel 51**

One hour, a drunken brawl, three muggings, one of them a potential rape and a break and enter later and they were getting ready to call it a night, all set to head back when they heard a woman's faint calls for help. With a quick, shared glance they were instantly moving that way, Felicity running as hard as the others as they desperately covered ground towards the panicked cries for help.

Getting closer they could hear a few male voices laughing, spurring them on until they made it to the edge of the building and looked down into the alley, spotting a pack of men, gang members maybe given the similar colors, and a woman dressed like a waitress, boxed in. As Laurel went to step forward they could see the woman was standing between the men and a small girl, maybe her daughter given the resemblance, trying to protect her.

She cried out for help once more, drawing more laughter, before one of the men taunted her.

"No one can hear you bitch, so you can scream as loud as you want when we fuck you" Felicity exchanged glances with Roy and Laurel, followed by a quick nod before Laurel leapt off the roof and down, Felicity following somewhat more carefully as Laurel landed and rolled to her feet between the woman and the gangers, grabbing both ASPs and extending them with a menacing metallic click, loud in the quiet alley.

"You want her, you have to get past us" Felicity jumped down and put herself in front of the woman and child, supporting Laurel, their sudden appearance startling the men, drawing a confused response.

"Who the fuck are you bitches?" Felicity almost didn't recognise her voice thanks to the distorter, but her answer was unequivocal.

"Trouble"

Roy meanwhile had taken position on the lip of the roof, the first shaft drawn and knocked.

The next 30 seconds were a blur as Laurel and Roy took out the majority of the men, not particularly gently. Felicity meanwhile taking guard between the women and their would-be rapists, the only one to come near her being taken down with a leg sweep before she slammed her hand to his chest and discharged her palm taser into him, his resultant convulsions surprising her to the point she felt it necessary to check for a pulse, finding it there, perhaps a little thready.

"Hmm, maybe a little too much juice there" She mused. She looked up from her victim to see the last of the attackers suddenly draw a gun and fire at Laurel, even as her shuriken and Roy's arrow slammed into him. The single shot was loud in the alley, missing Laurel and ricocheting off the pavement, screaming wide of Felicity, drawing a gurgling scream from behind her. Spinning, she saw the waitress drop in almost slow motion, a spray of blood from her torso still flying through the air. Ignoring everything else, she sprang to her feet and ran to the woman's body where it had crumpled to the dirty asphalt, registering without really noticing the male scream from behind her suddenly silenced as she dropped to her knees next to the woman, words spilling from her lips unconsciously.

"No, no, no, this isn't happening" In seconds she had the woman's blood-soaked blouse stripped back, seeing where the bullet had gone through her lower torso, hitting maybe the stomach or the intestines, already concerned at the gush of blood from of the wound, almost certainly it had hit a major organ. "Call 911!" Roy's voice replied to her cry, calming her a little with its quiet assurance.

"On it" A dark figure swept past her, Laurel scooping the little girl standing there in stunned shock, eyes and mouth wide as she took in the blood staining the ground, Laurel turning away to shield the girl from the sight. Felicity was already probing and feeling at the wound, feeling under the woman's body, not finding an exit would.

"Great" She was already reaching into her med-kit, her jaw firming as she pulled out a syringe full of local anesthetic and a mini-scalpel, calling back over her shoulder as she did. "Tell me an ambulance is on its way" Roy's voice came from nearby.

"They're putting me through now" She heard him calling in the incident and requesting paramedics urgently for a gunshot victim as she gritted her teeth, jabbing the syringe in next to the wound and emptying the local into the skin, flicking her eyes to the unconscious woman's face.

"Good thing you're out, cause this is gonna hurt and I'm really sorry about that" With that she applied the scalpel to the wound, opening it wider, blood flowing copiously from the entry wound. She could hear Laurel murmuring meaningless words of comfort to the young girl who was crying, big hiccupping sobs as Laurel rocked her soothingly.

Opening the wound wider Felicity's teeth clenched so hard her jaw hurt as she slid two fingers into the wound, seeking the extent of the bullet wound, thanking every deity of healing from ancient Greece's Aesculapius to Greyhawk's Pelor and everyone in between for all the medical training John had forced upon her since signing on to Oliver's crusade that night when she'd found him in the back seat of her car.

Felicity grimaced as she realised the bullet hadn't hit the intestines, instead finding a hole in the stomach gurgling blood. Pushing deeper into the wound she felt a hard something against her fingertips, thankful she'd insisted on the gloves over her fingers being so thin, she'd never have felt it otherwise. Grimacing, she twisted her fingers, pushing further as she tried to capture the blood slippery projectile, even as the first sound of sirens could be heard. Roy's voice came to her, seemingly distant though he was standing next to her.

"We should go" Felicity shook her head even as she strained to reach the bullet.

"I can't, if I don't stabilise her she's gonna bleed out right here" Laurel's voice came to her, soft and soothing.

"Shush baby, don't cry, be strong for mommy" Then stronger. "We can't leave and these punks aren't going anywhere so move into cover and keep watch" Roy's voice was dubious.

"You sure?" Laurel's voice was certain.

"Do it"

"Yes!" Felicity's voice was loud in the alley. She pulled her blood soaked hand from inside the woman's torso, bullet clutched between her fingertips. Dropping it to the ground, Felicity wiped her hand on the woman's blouse to clear the worst of the slippery blood from her fingers before reaching back into her med kit, pulling out two medical clamps and an already threaded needle, all in sterile packs. In the background she could hear Laurel soothing the girl, asking her name and telling her everything would be alright. She shook her head and hoped her friend's faith wasn't misplaced as she plunged her hand back inside, feeling round to clamp the hole in the stomach, the acids inside could do real damage if they leaked into the abdominal cavity.

The sirens grew louder, Felicity glancing up to see a squad car appear at the end of the alley as two cops got out, already drawing their pistols. She heard Laurel's voice, telling them to put the guns away, the danger's past and they have victims here.

The standoff went on for a moment even as Felicity got the first clamp in place, partially closing the hole in the woman's stomach. Glancing up as she reached for the second clamp, she saw the police standing there, unsure, before Roy stepped carefully out of the shadows, bow drawn and arrow pointed at them.

"The lady asked you to out the guns away. Please do what she asked" The cops hesitated for a second then holstered their pistols, even as Felicity's hand slid back inside the wound, feeling for the first clamp. Roy meanwhile was explaining what had happened to the cops, including indicating which of the men had fired and pointing out the weapon used. Felicity grunted in satisfaction as she managed to get the second clamp roughly in position, partly closing the wound in the stomach wall.

Another squad car pulled up, all lights and sirens as Laurel told the first cops to keep everyone back and make space for the paramedics. Felicity glanced up to see the cops look at each other before the older of the two cops moved away, waving his arms to get the rest to stay back. Once again wiping her fingers on the increasingly saturated blouse, Felicity ripped open the needle packet and shifted position, before reaching in to try and messily close the wound with rough stitches around the clamps.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity but which she's startled to find out later is less than four minutes, an ambulance arrives, the EMT's running across the alley, until they pause at the sight of three costumed vigilantes in front of them. Felicity looked up at them and growled in frustration.

"Are you gonna keep gawking or are you gonna actually help me save this woman's life?" At her distorted voice both shared a look before they moved across, dropping to their knees next to her as she explained what had happened and her actions.

Working together they get the woman stabilised and carefully lifted onto a gurney, as Felicity steps back and looks round, finally able to take in everything that's happening even as one of the Paramedics hands her a bottle of distilled water, allowing her to wash some of the blood off her hands as she gives him a nod of thanks.

"Good work there, you might have saved her life" Felicity nods once, already feeling a wave of fatigue washing over her as the adrenaline drains from her system.

Turning and looking round she sees Roy's still standing there, arrow nocked but pointing at the ground as he watches everyone like a hawk in the flickering blue / red lights. She can see other cops off to one side watching the scene as the two cops who'd arrived first stand there, one of them close to Laurel as they both talk to the young girl, distracting her as they coax information from her. She tells them her name is Sarah Bella Johnson and that the other woman is her mom, before Laurel hands her across to the officer, telling him he'll need to get her to the hospital. As she steps back one of the paramedics looks round at the three of them and asks the obvious question.

"You're the Arrow right?" Roy shook his head, his face shadowed and voice distorted.

"We work together, but I'm not him" He looked around as the other EMT and the two cops hung on his words.

"Who actually are you people?" Felicity nods at Laurel then Roy.

"That's Huntress and Arsenal, I'm Oracle" She looks down at Sarah Bella's mother down on the gurney and looks up. "Shouldn't you be getting her to the hospital?"

The two paramedics nod and start pushing the gurney towards the back of the ambulance as the younger cop looked them over.

"You all work with the Arrow?" Felicity nods.

"We're all part of Team Arrow" She glances round at the others, then back at the young cop, he looks about her age "I know you find it hard to believe, but we really are all on the same side, you can't be everywhere, neither can we, but between us all, we can all make a difference" She reaches her hand out, holding the bullet. "Here, you'll need this for ballistics" The young officer, Roberts by his nameplate, pulls a small baggie out of his belt and holds the mouth open, allowing Felicity to drop the slug inside. The cop nods, then steps back.

"We'd better get Sarah and her mom to hospital then" Laurel tilted her head at him once.

"Thank you Officer Roberts, we'll see you around" He nodded once at her then glanced at Roy and Felicity.

"Yeah, we probably will" With that he turned to walk down the alley as the three exchange a glance and fade back into the shadows before slipping away as the cops turn their attention to collecting the would-be rapists. In 30 seconds they're onto the roof and heading away, five minutes later and they're sitting on the edge of a building six blocks removed.

"You know Oliver is going to be so pissed" Laurel turned to look past Felicity at him

"So? We did what we've been trained to do" Roy shook his head.

"Not that, Felicity and the cops" Felicity shrugged.

"I'm a big girl; we make our own decisions and live with the consequences" Roy shook his head ruefully, hood pushed back to let the cool night air flow past.

"He's still going to be pissed" Laurel shrugged.

"Leave Oliver to me" Felicity leaned over a bit, bumping shoulders gently with Laurel.

"Leave him to us you mean" Roy just shook his head.

"Good luck with that" Felicity and Laurel exchanged a glance, knowing that whatever happened, they'd done exactly the right thing tonight. Felicity reached out and took Laurel's hand in hers then reached out to take Roy's in the other.

"Thanks guys, I didn't really understand what you did out there before tonight. I mean while I understood what you do, I didn't really know what YOU do, if that makes any sense?" She paused for a second then pressed on. "Thank you for letting me run with you tonight" She smiled at both of them. "And for keeping an eye out for me" Roy smiled and nodded.

"You can come play with me anytime blondie" Looking at Laurel Felicity saw the care, the regard and something more there in her eyes, something Felicity was coming to recognise even as her friend spoke.

"For you Felicity, always"


	52. Chapter 52

**Felicity and Laurel 52**

Oliver had returned from Central City in a surprisingly good mood, they'd teamed up with Barry Allan, the Flash as he was now known, to run down the main source for the new strain of Vertigo on the streets there, discovering that it was being brought in hidden in shipping containers from Starling City. They'd extracted a contact in Starling City from the distributors they'd smashed and they'd start hunting them down when he and John got back home that night.

Or at least that was the plan, right up until he got off the plane to find 'Team Arrow' splashed across the front page of every newspaper in the city, his good mood evaporating as he read the headlines.

Even worse, the dash-cam mounted in the police car had got footage of the three of them, clearly showing Roy on guard and Laurel soothing a terrified young girl while Felicity worked desperately to keep the woman, Annabelle Johnson, from bleeding out in that dingy alley.

When they'd arrived in the lair, Oliver's temper, never the best, hadn't been helped when Laurel pointed out that their approval rating had jumped up even higher than the level they'd had after stopping the 'Masked Riot', as the papers had taken to calling Slade's night of rage.

Television footage of Mrs. Johnson bedside interview had run almost constantly alongside the dash-cam footage on the 24 hour news stations, as she explained what was going to happen to her before the heroes had arrived to save her. When one reporter had asked her about the bullet wound she'd got and tried to tie it to the actions of the vigilantes, Mrs. Johnson had been dismissive.

"What happened to me was an accident; he wasn't even shooting my way. But what would have happened if those heroes hadn't shown up wouldn't be no accident at all. Thank god they were there, all of them, for both our sakes" Laurel had to admit that the part where the journo had asked Sarah Bella what she thought of the masked vigilantes couldn't have worked better if she'd scripted it herself; the little girl had happily smiled and loudly proclaimed 'they're my friends'.

The result was that 'Team Arrow' was the story of the moment and everyone had an opinion, mind you that wasn't new, everyone had an opinion on 'The Hood' and the other vigilantes, had done since Oliver had first appeared but more and more people were seeing them as the heroes they were.

Once Oliver had eventually wound down he'd finally, reluctantly, been forced to admit that they'd been doing what they'd trained to do, before he'd started on the risks of bringing Felicity out into the field, something she wasn't really trained for.

"What if she'd been hit by that bullet, she would have bled out in that alley" Laurel shrugged.

"We could play the 'what if' game all night Oliver. What if one of them had a shotgun? What if there were more of them, what if your plane crashed on the way back to Starling? We could all play that game but the fact is she wasn't, instead Felicity saved that woman's life" Oliver scowled.

"She's not ready for being out there" Roy looked up from where he was sitting back at felicity's desk, legs propped on the table as Smokey purred from his comfortable position in his lap.

"You didn't see her Oliver, Felicity took down the only ganger to even get close to her as fast as any of us" Oliver shook his head angrily.

"It's still not what she's there for" Felicity grimaced from where she was leaning back against her desk and waved her hand to catch their attention.

"Hello…'she' is right here" As they looked her way she shrugged. "Even if that bullet had hit me in the same place as it hit Mrs. Johnson, the Kevlar there would have stopped it. I'd have a hell of a bruise and I'd be sore and sorry, but I would have been better off than most of you" She looked round the group. "In fact Laurel and I wear more armor than you Oliver" Laurel nodded from where she was leaning against the salmon ladder, arms crossed.

"If anyone's risking themselves unnecessarily Oliver it's you" Oliver turned to look at her, he was feeling a little put upon, copping it from all sides when he was supposed to be the voice of common sense.

"Me, how exactly do you figure that Laurel?" Laurel nodded, unfazed, after all she'd spent the day rehearsing her arguments and besides, winning arguments was how she made her living.

"Your costume has no Kevlar, it's mostly leather, leather that's softened over the time you've been wearing it to the point that it offers little to no protection against blades and bullets" Felicity nodded resignedly.

"I've sewn you up enough times to attest to that, god knows you've added enough new scars to your already impressive collection since you started out as the hood, well Arrow now" She smiled and her head tilted as she regarded him. "Not that I'm complaining about having to patch you up and all, I mean a girl takes her fun where she can get it but still, there are better ways I can think of to take care of you that don't involve all that blood …" As her voice trailed off Laurel nodded slowly.

"She's right Oliver" At his glare Laurel held his hand up. "Your costume's seen a lot of wear and tear…"

"Especially the tear" Felicity interrupted with a shy smile. "Sorry, go on" Laurel didn't let the smile he was hiding show as he continued on.

"It's wearing out and sooner or later you'll need a new one. When you do you should get it lined with Kevlar for some better protection" Oliver wasn't going to be sidetracked.

"It's served me fine till now" John, ever the reasonable one, shrugged.

"That was then, this is now. You used to use your original recurve bow, now you use the compound one Felicity got you; it's the same thing really" Oliver's brow furrowed, not quite following him.

"Yeah, and your point is?" John shrugged.

"You do that because it hits harder and it's more accurate than your old one, all thanks to new technology. All I'm saying is that when you need to replace your costume, you need to incorporate the same updated technology into your suit" Felicity nodded.

"Anything that means less injury is a good thing in my book" Oliver grimaced; somehow this had got turned around from Felicity's safety to his.

"This still doesn't change the fact that Felicity shouldn't be out in the field"

"Most of the time she isn't" It was Laurel. "Last night we decided to give Felicity some exposure to what we do, in as controlled a way as possible" Oliver rounded on her.

"And got shot at" Laurel shrugged, unfazed by his argument.

"Not the first time as I recall" Felicity pursed her lips and nodded slowly.

"At least this time we weren't swinging through windows at Queen Consolidated as they did" Oliver's jaw set a little firmer at that reminder.

"That was a one off, not running around in a costume that screams shoot me to every low life with a gun out there" Laurel uncrossed her arms and levered herself off the salmon ladder.

"And for the rest of the night, Felicity watched us, nowhere near the action. The only reason that a shot came anywhere near her was because that punk couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, from the inside"

"Felicity shouldn't have been anywhere near that alley" The woman in question gritted her teeth then waded back into the argument.

"I was there because we were protecting a woman on her way home after work, after picking up her daughter from her mother's, from being pack raped and possibly worse, plus there was the small matter of her four-year old daughter, what exactly was I supposed to do, let her be assaulted, raped maybe?" Oliver shook his head.

"You should have left it to Laurel and Roy; they're trained for this and more than capable of dealing with it" That got a response form Roy.

"Thanks boss, nicest thing you've said about me in months" The scowl Roy got from Oliver didn't faze him; he just gave Smokey a scratch behind the ear and kept smiling. Felicity meanwhile wasn't backing down.

"I did leave it to them; it's just that when Mrs. Johnson was shot, I was the best person there to keep her alive"

"You shouldn't have been there in the first place"

"Well, I can't say I'm sorry she was because there's a woman alive tonight thanks to Felicity's good work" As Oliver went to open his mouth Laurel kept on going. "And don't tell me that we should have called 911 and left her for an ambulance, it took over four minutes from the 911 call for one to respond, there was a good chance she would have died before they got there"

"You can't be sure of that, we'll never know" Laurel smiled, knowing she had the upper hand.

"Actually I do, the briefing I went to this morning with the Vigilante Task Force had the head of Glades Memorial's Emergency department there; he was called in to talk about 'Oracle's' surgical skills" She smiled and nodded at Felicity. "His professional opinion was that she was a well-trained amateur but that her intervention had saved Annabelle Johnson's life" She took in Felicity's proud smile before turning back to Oliver, adopting a conciliatory tone.

"Look, I get where you're coming from Oliver, but if Felicity is going to come on missions with us from time to time, she needs to get used to being in the field, in the safest way possible. This way Felicity gets used to being out there, plus gets to find out if the gear she's carrying is adequate for what she needs to do" Oliver frowned even darker, before turning to Felicity.

"Did you, learn anything I mean" Felicity look thoughtful for a moment then nodded.

"I did actually. I need a bigger med kit, there's a few things that I realised I need if I'm going to patching people out in the field" She frowned. "Maybe two more pouches on my belt, that way I can carry a bandage or two, forceps to get bullets out, some more local plus some antiseptic, that sort of thing" Looking up she took in Oliver's unhappy expression and smiled. "It's not a bad idea actually; after all, based on past history, based on past performance, the person I'm most likely to be patching up is you Oliver" She smiled. "Which, if you let me update your costume, might be required a little less often" At his scowl she shrugged and gave him a small smile. "Just saying…"

Oliver Queen hadn't lived this long by continuing to fight completely hopeless battles, he knew well enough when to cut his losses and this was one of those times.

"You're not going out in the field again" He cut off her instant reaction. "Not without me and John being there" He held up a hand. "That's not negotiable" Oliver looked round the room, he was clearly expecting an argument and was honestly surprised when Felicity nodded agreeably.

"I can live with that, at least for the time being" With that Oliver nodded slowly, then stripped off his suit jacket and turned towards his costume's display case, calling back over his shoulder.

"Let's suit up, we have to find this Carlos Mendoza character" There was general movement as people got up and started moving, including Felicity, who walked over to where Roy was still sitting at her desk providing a bed for Smokey; he smiled as he spoke, standing and handing her a partly comatose cat, drawing a dazed 'mrrrll?'.

"You know what's really got him steamed don't you?" Felicity reached out to take Smokey off his hands.

"What?"

"Everyone's now going to be calling us Team Arrow" Felicity just smirked for a moment as she sat down, depositing the cat on her lap before she looked up at him.

"Well, that's what we are" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"No, that's what we know we are, Oliver on the other hand..." Felicity just glanced up at him and winked.

"You know that, I know that, he's just going to have to get used to it" He gave her a wink and a smile before turning away, as Felicity nodded to herself.

Yeah, Oliver just needed some time to get used to the fact that was what they were called now; he couldn't be rushed into these things, he'd come round in his own time.

Mind you, that didn't stop her buying a set of 'Team Arrow' coffee mugs for the lair when she spotted them everywhere in the Starling City Parklands markets the following weekend, much to Oliver's obvious consternation when he went to get a coffee.

Felicity and Laurel's high five that followed may have been completely unnecessary and even uncalled for, but it didn't stop them either, as their laughter filled the lair.


End file.
